Harry potter et le prince écarlate
by sakura007
Summary: Harry Potter disparaît pendant trois! Quand il revient, c'est pour être professeur de DCFM sous une nouvelle identité! Qui est ce prince écarlate? slash HPSR RLSB ...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, voici encore une nouvelle fic! Je sais pas ce qu'il me prend mais quand j'ai une idée, je veux pas la laisser passer alors me voilà avec une autre fic! Je sais que d'autres fics parlent d'un Harry professeur mais je n'ai pas copié, c'est juste que moi aussi, j'avais envie d'en parler, voilà tout! Si des choses que j'écris ressemble aux vôtres, je m'en excuse sincérement, cela ne sera pas voulu du tout! Voilà, j'ai tout dit!**

**_Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter et compagnie appartiennent à la très grande J.K.Rowling.**

**_Genre:_ Romance/Action/Aventure**

**_Couples:_ slash à venir et hétéros**

**_

* * *

Prologue :_**

Trois ans qu'IL avait disparu sans laisser aucune trace à ses amis. Trois ans que personne ne L'avait vu. Trois ans que le monde de la magie LE cherchait désespérément. Trois ans que ses amis voulaient LE revoir. Et oui, cela faisait trois longues années que Harry Potter n'avait plus été vu par quelqu'un. Envoyé s'entraîner auprès d'un excellent auror pendant deux ans par Albus Dumbledore à la fin de sa septième année à Poudlard, il n'était jamais revenu après ses deux années d'apprentissage. Le directeur de Poudlard l'avait bien fait chercher mais le jeune sorcier n'avait laissé aucune trace et son maître était mort d'une attaque de mangemort juste avant sa disparition, ne pouvant leur laisser aucune information.

Harry avait maintenant 20 ans, bientôt 21. Il vivait au Nord de l'Angleterre dans la petite ville de Kerrey depuis un an, depuis sa fuite en quelque sorte. Quand son instructeur avait été tué, il est entré dans une rage folle, détruisant ses agresseurs. Depuis cette nuit du 18 juillet, Harry avait pris la décision de disparaître quelques temps du monde magique, le temps de vivre un peu sa vie avant de revenir pour tuer face de serpent alias Lord Voldemort. Personne ne l'ayant vu pendant ses deux années d'entraînement, personne n'aurait pu le reconnaître tant il avait changé. Il avait les cheveux toujours aussi noirs mais ils descendaient jusqu'aux fesses noués en catogan et une mèche cachait toujours sa cicatrice qu'il ne pouvait faire disparaître, ses cheveux étaient plus ordonnés qu'avant et lui donnait un air rebelle. Il avait toujours les yeux vert émeraude de sa mère mais ils étaient à présent striés de jaune, trahissant sa puissance magique. Son visage et son corps s'étaient affinés tout en restant musclé. Tout ce qui lui restait de ses parents était ses yeux et ses cheveux. Harry Potter était devenu un modèle de gravure, il était excessivement beau. Cependant, aucune fille n'aurait la chance de l'avoir à son bras puisque l'espoir du monde sorcier était gay.

Harry avait décidé qu'au bout de trois il serait peut-être temps de rejoindre le monde de la magie.

« Peter ! Alors tu t'es décidé ? » demanda un autre jeune homme.

« Oui oui Mark ! » répondit Harry au blond aux yeux bleus.

_Flash-Back :_

_Harry errait depuis plusieurs jours, son maître venait de mourir et lui de s'enfuir. Il entra dans un bar et regarda autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon s'asseye à côté de lui et lui commande une bièrre au beurre._

_« Moi c'est Mark ! On m'a dit que tu me cherchais ! » se présenta le blond._

_« Je cherche quelqu'un capable de me trouver une nouvelle identité ! Tu peux le faire ? » demanda Harry._

_« Oui ! » répondit Mark._

_« Alors c'est toi que je cherchais ! » murmura Harry._

_« Quel est ton vrai nom ? » questionna Mark._

_« Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir ! » cassa Harry._

_« Bien ! Voici tes nouveaux papiers ! Tu t'appelles maintenant Peter Neel ! Voici la liste des choses que tu devras savoir sur toi ! Tu viens de Pearce, école de sorcellerie connue au nord de l'Angleterre. Voici tes diplômes ! J'ai trouvé les papiers qui te donnent ta nouvelle maison et tout ce qui appartenait à l'ancien Peter. Tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire, Peter n'avait aucun ami et plus aucune famille. Personne n'avait vu son visage depuis plusieurs années et pourtant il n'avait que 21 ans quand il est mort. » expliqua Mark._

_« Bien ! Combien je te dois pour tout ça ? » demanda Harry._

_Fin du flash-back_

« Tu vas lui envoyé un hibou ? » questionna Mark.

« Oui ! » dit Harry en hochant la tête.

« Je suis triste, je ne vais plus te voir souvent ! » grimaça tragiquement Mark, ce qui fit sourire Harry.

« Tu vas faire quoi s'il accepte ? » demanda Harry.

« Je vais m'installer à Pré-au-lard et ouvrir ma boutique de fringues ! » répondit Mark.

« Cool, je serais pas obligé de payer mes fringues ! » rigola Harry.

« Et bien, je pourrais au moins me félicité d'avoir réussi à te faire rire et sourire aujourd'hui ! Et puis, c'est sûr que pour toi, tout est gratuit chez moi ! Après tout, tu as dessiné la moitié des vêtements que je vends ! » rigola Mark.

« Bon, je vais dans ma chambre écrire ma lettre ! » salua Harry.

« D'acc ! Si tu me cherches, je suis dans la mienne ! »

Harry se leva de son fauteuil et s'enferma dans sa chambre, il prit un parchemin et une plume puis commença à écrire :

_**« Mr Albus Dumbledore,**_

_**Je me nomme Peter Neel et j'ai entendu dire que vous cherchiez un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je vous écris donc aujourd'hui pour me proposer comme professeur à ce poste. J'ai de l'expérience dans la matière et j'aimerais l'enseigner aux élèves de votre école. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**_

_**Mes salutations distinguées,**_

_**Peter Neel »**_

Harry relut sa lettre plusieurs fois, elle était courte mais il espéra qu'elle suffirait pour Dumbledore.

« Je suis désolé Hedwige mais ce n'est pas pour toi cette fois ! » s'excusa Harry.

Harry caressa la tête de sa chouette blanche avant de se diriger vers son hibou bleu nuit.

« Dumbledore ne te connaît pas Ed, c'est pour ça que c'est toi qui va lui porter la lettre ! » expliqua Harry avant d'attacher le parchemin à la patte du hibou.

Il regarda le hibou s'envoler avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Cela faisait trois qu'il n'avait donné aucune nouvelle, peut-être que ses meilleurs amis le croyaient mort. Cette pensée lui fit mal au cœur, c'est pourquoi il se redressa rapidement et pris un nouveau parchemin avant de commencer à écrire :

**_« Hermione, Ron, Drago, _**

**_Je sais que cela va vous paraître bizarre de recevoir cette lettre maintenant. Je suis sûre qu'Hermione va utiliser plusieurs sortilèges dessus pour savoir si c'est bien moi qui ai écrit la lettre mais également pour savoir où je suis. Je suis seulement triste de te dire qu'aucun sortilège ne pourra briser celui qui empêche n'importe quoi ou qui de suivre Hedwige ou encore de la tracer. Drago, arrête de regarder cette lettre suspicieusement, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai disparu trois ans que je ne me souviens plus de vous ou de vos attitudes. Après tout, vous étiez mes meilleurs amis. Je sais que vous devez être en colère, surtout toi Ron, de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelle de moi plus tôt mais croyez-moi quand je vous dis que j'en avais envie._**

**_Vous devez sûrement vous rappelez que j'ai disparu à la fin de ma septième année à Poudlard. En fait, c'est Dumbledore qui m'a envoyé m'entraîner en Alaska avec un auror qualifié et sûr. Quand il m'a annoncé que je devais partir aussi loin et aussi longtemps (2 ans) sans envoyé de lettres (question de sécurité, bien sûr !), je l'ai détesté. Ces deux années ont été un enfer pour moi, je devais m'entraîner jours et nuits, je ne pouvais manger que deux fois par jour et bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas dormir. Mais le pire, c'était de pas vous avoir à mes côtés, je devenais de plus en plus instable psychologiquement. J'ai tenté plusieurs fois de me suicider, je n'en pouvais plus mais mon entraîneur était toujours là dans les moments difficiles. Vous vous rappelez que je suis gay ? Drago, je pense que toi tu dois t'en souvenir ! Bref, je suis tombé amoureux de mon entraîneur, Kyle, il avait 22 ans et moi 17 et j'ai appris à l'aimer. On est resté un an ensemble avant de comprendre que cette relation ne menait à rien alors on s'est séparés. Il a été tué six mois plus tard par des mangemorts que j'ai pulvérisé dans ma colère. Je me suis ensuite enfui (je ne vous dirais pas où) et j'ai rencontré un autre homme de mon âge, il m'a soutenu quand j'avais besoin d'aide et nous sommes finalement devenus amants. Mais encore une fois, ça ne menait à rien et nous sommes restés d'excellents amis ! On habite même dans la même maison tellement je l'adore._**

**_Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je ne vous ai pas écrit après la mort de Kyle, n'est-ce pas ? C'est tout simplement parce que j'étais psychologiquement détruit. Je me remettais doucement et j'avais envie de vivre un peu pour moi avant de revenir dans le monde de la magie. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas jouer l'égoïste encore longtemps, je pense revenir dans quelques mois !_**

**_Ne m'en veuillez pas trop, je vous en prie, ma vie a été plutôt difficile ces trois dernières années ! Je vous aime !_**

**_Harry Potter_**

**_PS : Si vous montrez cette lettre à Dumbledore ou quelqu'un d'autre, j'aimerais que cette personne ne dévoile pas tous les épisodes de ma vie ces dernières années. Dis bonjour à ta famille pour moi Ron ! »_**

Harry regarda sa lettre quelques temps, il se demandait s'il devait vraiment leur envoyer et si ce n'était pas risqué de faire ça avant d'avoir (peut-être) un poste à Poudlard mais il pensa à ses amis et décida de l'envoyer quand même. Il caressa le bec de sa chouette et lui plaça le parchemin.

« Je te donne quand même du boulot aujourd'hui Hedwige ! Porte ça à Ron, Hermione ou Drago ! Mais surtout n'attends pas de réponse, j'ai trop peur de savoir ce qu'ils pensent de moi maintenant. Je les affronterais le moment venu. » lui souffla t'il avant de la regarder s'envoler vers ses amis.

Il fut réveillé le lendemain par son hibou qui lui picorait le visage pour le réveiller. Il grimaça avant de détacher le message qui était sur sa patte et de lui donner du miam'hibou.

_**« Mr Neel,**_

_**Je suis ravi de savoir que quelqu'un souhaite cette place avec autant de conviction que vous ! Je vous donne rendez-vous à Poudlard aujourd'hui à deux heures pour un petit entretien !**_

_**Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. »**_

« Mark ! » cria Harry avant de sauter de son lit, d'ouvrir sa chambre et de se précipiter au bas des escaliers pour se diriger dans la cuisine où son ami lisait la gazette du sorcier.

« Quoi ? » demanda Mark en relevant la tête de son journal.

« J'ai un entretien ! » sourit Harry.

« C'est génial mais c'est pour ça que tu cours comme un dératé dans la maison à midi ? » questionna le blond en rigolant.

« Je courais pas comme un dératé ! Et puis de toute façon…midi ? Merde, j'ai plus que deux heures pour me préparer ! » grimaça Harry avant de fouiller dans les placards pour chercher à manger.

« Tu me fais trop rire Peter ! Enfin bref, moi aussi j'ai rendez vous à Pré-au-lard dans deux heures pour visiter un local ! Je trouverais peut-être l'endroit de mes rêves pour la boutique ! » sourit Mark.

« J'en suis sûr ! Y disent quoi d'intéressant ? » demanda Harry en montrant le journal de la tête.

« Que Harry Potter est en vie ! Apparemment il vient d'écrire à ses amis ! » répondit simplement Mark.

Harry sentit son estomac se tordre et questionna un peu plus son ami :

« Ils disent juste qu'il est en vie ? »

« Oui ! Ils disent que ses amis et Dumbledore n'ont pas voulu donner les détails de la lettre ! Dumbledore pense que dire que Harry Potter est en vie suffit ! »

« Et t'en penses quoi toi ? »

« Qu'ils ont raison ! Après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, non ? » demanda Mark en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.

« Tu savais alors ! » constata Harry.

« Bien sûr ! Je ne travaille pas pour n'importe qui ! J'ai fait des recherches sur toi ! Bien sûr je n'ai rien trouvé mais un jour, j'ai rencontré une personne qui te cherchait. Elle t'a décrit mais je ne connaissais personne qui ressemblait à ça, faut dire que t'as sacrément changé en trois ans ! Et puis elle m'a dit que tu possédais une chouette blanche que tu avais appelé Hedwige et une cape d'invisibilité ! Deux des choses auxquelles tu tiens le plus ! C'est comme ça que j'ai compris que tu étais Harry Potter ! » expliqua Mark.

« Et tu le sais depuis quand ? » demanda Harry.

« Deux mois tout au plus ! J'ai mis dix longs mois pour trouver tout ça, tu m'en as fait baver Harry ! » rigola Mark.

« Je suis content que tu aies découvert tout ça ! En plus ça me rassure que tu n'aies pas pu me reconnaître sur mon physique ! » sourit Harry.

« Je dois toujours t'appeler Peter en public ? » demanda Mark.

« Oui ! Je vais bientôt leur dire qui je suis mais pour le moment je préfère vivre comme quelqu'un de normal ! » acquiesça Harry.

« Je comprends ! Tu ferais mieux d'aller te préparer ! Il ne te reste plus q'une heure ! »

« Une heure et quart ! » corrigea Harry.

« Le temps d'y aller, il ne reste qu'une heure ! Et puis, je doute que Dumbledore veuille te rencontrer en pyjama ! » rigola Mark.

Harry regarda ses habits, Mark avait raison, il portait son pyjama en soie vert foncé et aux broderies argentées.

« Il pourra voir combien tu es sexy habillé en soie ! » sourit Mark.

« Arrête de te moquer ! » grommela Harry en allant se changer.

Harry redescendit ¾ d'heure plus tard, lavé, coiffé et habillé et alla rejoindre son ami devant la télévision moldue.

« Et bé ça rigole plus là ! Un pantalon en cuir noir et une chemise rouge ! Tu veux le draguer Dumbledore ou quoi ? » rigola Mark.

« Rigole rigole, je te ferais remarquer que s'il n'y a que ce genre de choses dans mon armoire, c'est parce que c'est toi qui m'a fait ma nouvelle garde robe ! » grogna Harry.

« Et j'ai bien fait ! Regarde toi ! Même un hétéro pourrait tourner gay rien qu'en te regardant ! » sourit Mark.

« N'importe quoi ! Bon, on y va ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui, chef ! » Mark se leva alors du canapé, il portait un pantalon en soie noir et une chemise verte.

Harry mit sa robe, ouverte sur le devant et rejoignit son ami. Mark lui fit un clin d'œil et les deux garçons transplanèrent en même temps. Ils se séparèrent à Pré-au-lard et Harry prit le chemin vers Poudlard. Quand il entra dans le parc, un gigantesque homme apparut devant lui.

« Bonjour, je suis Hagrid, professeur de soins aux créatures magiques ! Vous devez être Mr Neel ? »

« C'est exact ! Enchanté de vous rencontrer Hagrid ! » sourit Harry.

« Moi de même ! Suivez moi, je vais vous emmener au bureau du professeur Dumbledore ! » lui dit Hagrid.

Harry suivit Hagrid dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant une gargouille.

« Patafixe ! » dit Hagrid.

La gargouille se déplaça et Harry monta les marches jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Il frappa à la porte et tout de suite après, une voix lui demanda d'entrer. Il entra et regarda autour de lui, rien n'avait changé depuis trois ans, tout était à la même place. Son regard se posa sur Fumseck qui s'élança de son perchoir pour se poser sur l'épaule d'Harry. Dumbledore fronça les yeux devant cette vue, son phoenix faisait rarement assez confiance aux gens pour se poser sur leur épaule.

« Bonjour, jeune homme ! Je suis le professeur Dumbledore ! Asseyez vous je vous en prie ! »

Harry obéit au directeur et s'installa sur un des fauteuils pendant que Fumseck retournait à sa place.

« Vous désirez donc devenir le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Et bien écoutez, je suis ravie de vous annoncer que vous faites désormais partie du groupe professoral de Poudlard ! » sourit Dumbledore.

« C'est tout ? Pas de questions ? » demanda Harry, surpris.

« Vous êtes le seul qui ait posé sa candidature, de plus si Fumseck vous fait confiance, il n'y a aucun problème ! » répondit Dumbledore, amusé.

« Je vois ! » dit Harry.

« En fait, si je vous ai fait venir à cette heure là, c'est parce que vous allez participer à une réunion des professeurs puisque vous en faites partie. Oh, et dernière chose, où voulez vous que se situent vos appartements ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Où vous aurez de la place ! Bien que je préfèrerait qu'ils soient dans une tour, j'aimerais avoir une fenêtre en hauteur dans le château ! » répondit Harry.

« Bien ! Vous aurez vos appartements dans la tour ouest, près de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor ! Vous pourrez vous y installer dès la fin de la réunion ! » annonça le Directeur.

« Je pense que je vais m'y installer dès demain dans ce cas ! » sourit Harry.

« Excellent ! Suivez moi ! »

Dumbledore amena Harry jusqu'à un tableau représentant Arthur et les chevaliers de la Table ronde.

« Vergadering ! Ca veut dire réunion en néerlandais ! » ajouta t'il à l'attention de Harry alors que le tableau s'ouvrait laissant voir une grande salle avec une Table Ronde qui était déjà majoritairement remplie.

« Ledereen spreekt Nederlands ? » (Tout le monde parle Néerlandais ?) demanda Harry en chuchotant.

« Non, vous êtes sûrement le seul ! » sourit Dumbledore.

Harry balaya la pièce des yeux, s'attardant sur chacun des professeurs.

« Pourriez vous présenter au nouveau professeur de DCFM ? » demanda Dumbledore.

Les professeurs se présentèrent dans l'ordre où ils étaient placés.

« Granger, Hermione, professeur étude des moldus ! »

Harry savait que Hermione voulait faire professeur mais il fut étonné de voir la matière qu'elle enseignait.

« Weasley, Ron, professeur de vol ! »

Ron ? Harry pensait vraiment que son meilleur ami voulait devenir auror, mais comme on dit, il n'y a que les cons qui ne changent pas d'avis.

« Chourave, Elena, professeur de botanique ! »

« Londubat, Neville, assistant de Mme Chourave ! »

Harry sourit, Neville avait toujours aimé la botanique et il était doué, quand il ne faisait pas preuve de maladresse.

« Binns, Charles, professeur d'histoire de la magie ! »

« Sinistra, Lucy, professeur d'astronomie ! »

« Trelawney, Sybille, professeur de divination ! »

« Pomfresh, appelez moi Pompom, infirmière ! »

« Hagrid, professeur de soins aux créatures magiques ! »

« Black, Sirius, professeur de duel ! »

Harry ouvrit grand ses yeux, non ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas être vivant, il était passé à travers ce fichu voile. Harry dut se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dans les bras.

« Lupin, Rémus, professeur de duel avec Sirius ! »

Harry tourna difficilement les yeux vers Rémus, il fut heureux de revoir le loup-garou, celui-ci l'avait beaucoup aidé lors de la mort de Sirius.

« McGonagall, Minerva, professeur de métamorphose ! »

« Malefoy, Drago, professeur d'arithmancie ! »

Drago ? Professeur ? Harry allait de surprise en surprise, il est vrai que Drago avait pris l'option arithmancie mais il ne savait qu'il voulait devenir professeur.

« Rogue, professeur de potions ! »

Toujours aussi froid celui là, pensa Harry. Il doit être dégoûté que je lui ai piqué sa place.

« Peter, allez vous asseoir à côté de Severus ! » proposa Dumbledore.

Harry soupira intérieurement et alla s'asseoir entre son ancien professeur de potions et sa meilleure amie, Hermione.

La réunion dura deux heures, au bout desquelles, Harry connaissait presque parfaitement la méthode d'enseignement de Poudlard. Il se dirigeait vers la sortie quand il fut appelé par Minerva.

« Peter ! Je ne sais pas si Albus vous l'a dit mais vous devrez me remettre votre programme dans un semaine

au maximum ! » expliqua la vieille femme.

« Oui, je vous remercie. Albus m'en avait effectivement parlé ! »

« Où allez vous, si je puis me permettre ? »

« Vous le pouvez ! Je vais voir un ami à Pré-au-lard avant d'aller chercher mes affaires pour m'installer à Poudlard ! »

« Je vois ! Et bien, bonne soirée ! » sourit Minerva.

« A vous aussi ! »

Harry commença à partir quand Minerva lui rappela de loin qu'il pourrait venir manger le repas de ce soir avec les professeurs dans la Grande Salle. Quand il arriva à Pré-au-lard, il commença à chercher Mark, qu'il retrouva en train de s'installer dans un immense local près d'un magasin de friandises.

« Tu as donc réussi à te trouver un local ! » constata Harry.

« Et toi, tu dois être pris ! » sourit Mark en voyant Harry.

« Exact ! Ce sont tous les cartons de fringues ou il en manque ? » demanda Harry en regardant une centaine de cartons.

« Il en manque encore une dizaine ! » soupira Mark.

« Je vais les chercher ! » rigola Harry avant de transplaner et de revenir une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

« Aide moi Harry, s'il te plait ! Je sais que tu connais plein de sorts qui pourront préparer la boutique en une dizaine de minutes et je veux absolument qu'elle ouvre demain ! » demanda Mark avec ses yeux de chien battu.

« D'accord ! Dis moi juste où tu veux qu'ils soient et je te les mets ! » soupira Harry.

Une demie heure plus tard, tous les vêtements étaient tringlés et attendaient les premiers clients. Harry avait installé des cabines d'essayage, un comptoir où seul Mark, les employés qu'il choisirait et lui pouvait entrer. Il avait ensuite utiliser sa magie pour empêcher les vols de vêtements, les tâches et autres bricoles. Il sortit ensuite et installa l'enseigne de son ami « Mark et vous ». Puis il rentra, il s'apprêtait à se reposer quand il vit qu'aucun banc ou chaise ne se trouvait dans le magasin, ce qu'il arrangea aussitôt. Puis il s'occupa de la porte qui menait à l'étage supérieur, l'appartement de Mark. Seul le garçon et les gens qu'il amenait pouvaient passer la porte.

« Waouh ! T'as pas chômé Harry ! Viens m'aider à emménager et après ce sera à mon tour de t'aider ! » rigola Mark.

« Tu vas me tuer ! » grommela Harry.

« Mais non mais non ! » sourit Mark.

Ils préparèrent l'appartement en une heure avant de se diriger vers celui d'Harry. Quand Harry entra, il fut surpris de voir un si vaste appartement dans Poudlard. Il y avait un salon, un laboratoire, une salle d'entraînement, une cuisine, la chambre et une salle de bain attenant à la chambre.

« Ils se foutent pas de toi en tout cas ! » constata Mark.

« Au boulot Mark ! »

Une heure et demie après, l'appartement faisait penser à leur maison. Les murs étaient bleus clairs et des petites boules blanches flottaient pour donner un effet de lumière dans les salles. Seule la chambre, la salle d'entraînement et le laboratoire n'étaient pas bleus. La chambre était verte et argent, la salle d'entraînement était jaune et la laboratoire était blanc.

Harry ressortit de l'appartement avec son ami et se plaça devant le tableau.

« Bonjour ! » siffla t'il en fourchelang parce que le tableau représentait un serpent noir et jaune aux yeux rouges.

« Sssssssalut ! Tu es le nouveau propriétaire de l'appartement ? » demanda le serpent.

Harry hocha la tête et sourit au serpent.

« Bien, j'ai enregistré ton visage et celui de ton ami, ainsi que ta voix mais il faut que ton ami parle aussi ! » expliqua le serpent.

Harry expliqua la situation à Mark qui hocha la tête et salua le serpent.

« Maintenant, pour empêcher un intru avec ton apparence d'entrer, tu vas penser fortement à ton mot de passe et poser ta main sur mon tableau puis tu demanderas à ton ami de faire la même chose ! »

Harry et Mark obéirent au serpent et Harry reprit la parole :

« Qu'aurions nous fait si je ne parlais pas fourchelang ? »

« C'est ton subconscient qui m'a choisi comme tableau, à l'origine aucun tableau ne se trouvait sur ce mur ! Quand tu voudras entrer, pose ta main sur le tableau et dis ouvre toi ! J'analyserais ainsi ton apparence, ta voix et ton mot de passe en pensée ! »

« Merci, au fait, comment t'appelles tu ? » demanda Harry.

« Diabolo ! » répondit le serpent.

* * *

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou, voici le deuxième chapitre de cette toute nouvelle fic! Désolé pour le temps entre les chapitres mais entre les cours, les devoirs et le sport, c'est pas facile! Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews qui me poussent à écrire encore plus vite et mieux j'espère! Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer un peu plus le système des ratings parce que l'anglais c'est pas mon fort! lol! Merci d'avance! **

**_Je tiens à préciser qu'il y aura dans cette fic la présence de slash alors homophobes, passez votre chemin!_**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Lily: **Merci! La suite, là voilà! Dis moi ce que tu en penses!

**Onarluca:** Je te remercie pour toutes tes reviews! Je te laisse lire la suite!

**Petite Grenouille:** Lol! Bizarrement j'ai pas mis longtemps pour choisir le nom du serpent, d'habitude je prends trois plombes pour trouver un nom correct! lol! Enfin, je suis contente de voir que tu apprécies! Bonne lecture!

**Mifibou:** Oui, peut-être que je dévoile trop mais je ne me votais pas l'écrire autrement donc soit je laissais tel quel soit je le coupais plus tôt! Dis moi ce que tu en penses! Enfin, je suis ravie de voir que tu aimes! Je te laisse lire la suite!

**Lex:** Désolé d'en avoir trop dit dans le prologue mais comme j'ai dit à Mifibou, je ne me voyais pas l'écrire autrement! Pour ce qui est des points d'exclamation, tu vas t'arracher les cheveux dans ce chapitre! lol! En fait, je les utilises à chaque parole qui n'est pas une question! Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce que je trouves ca plus joli! Ce que je veux dire c'est que mettre des points avant des guillemets, je trouve ça assez laid! Enfin bon, moi je préfère les points d'exclamation donc tu m'excuseras mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter d'en mettre! Désolé! Enfin, j'espère que tu apprécieras quand même!

**Gally-chan:** Merci! Et bien, la voici la suite!

**Phenix Vela Black:** Je te remercie! Tu veux la suite? Et bien la voici!

**Jenni944:** Oui, Mark rencontre d'autres personnes! Je ne sais pas encore s'il va relooker Sèv mais c'est fort probable s'il veut finir avec mon rarry! lol! Je te laisse lire la suite!

**Zaika:** lol! Merci! Voici la suite!

**Edge:** Merci! Moi aussi je suis curieuse pour Sirius! lol! Je devrais pas? Pourquoi? Non, je rigole! Pour Sirius, ce sera dans le prochain chapitre! Bonne lecture!

**Vega264:** Je suis ravie que ça te plaise! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les Harry beau gosse! lol! Et puis, j'en avais un peur marre qu'il soit toujours collé avec Ron et Hermione! Pas que je les aime pas, bien sûr! lol! Voilà la suite!

**City2:** Oui, cela fait longtemps que je veux écrire une fic avec un Harry professeur, et bah c'est fait! lol! Je te laisse me dire ce que tu penses de la suite!

**

* * *

Chapitre 1:**

Harry se réveilla tôt le lendemain, il devait se rendre au chemin de Traverse pour choisir les livres que les élèves devront se procurer et pour trouver un programme pour chaque année d'élèves. Il se lava et choisit ses vêtements, un pantalon en soie, un tee-shirt moulant et une robe de sorcier ouverte sur le devant, le tout blanc. Seule la robe avait des broderies argentées. Il se coiffa rapidement avant d'entrer dans son salon. Sur le canapé bleu foncé était allongé Mark, qui dormait encore.

« Mark ! Réveille-toi ! » cria Harry.

« Hum…mais quelle heure il est ? » grogna Mark tout en se frottant les yeux.

« 6 heures du matin ! Tu aurais dû venir dormir avec moi ; j'ai un lit deux places ! » soupira Harry.

« Si j'étais venu, on aurait pas pu dormir ! » sourit sadiquement Mark.

« N'importe quoi ! Enfin bon, je croyais que tu voulais ouvrir aujourd'hui ? » demanda Harry.

« Merde ! Je me dépêche ! On se voit plus tard Harry ! » Mark se leva en vitesse, embrassa Harry sur la joue et partit en courant vers la sortie de l'école.

Harry sourit avant de se rendre dans la Grande Salle où se tenait déjà le professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci lui désigna la place à côté de lui, là où Harry partit s'asseoir.

« Comment allez vous aujourd'hui Peter ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Bien Dumbledore et vous ? »

« Très très bien ! Mais appelez moi Albus, s'il vous plait ! » sourit Dumbledore.

« Bien…Albus ! »

Cela faisait bizarre à Harry d'appeler son ancien directeur par son prénom mais il se reprit rapidement et commença à manger quand Draco entra. Le brun se sentit observé de la tête aux pieds, apparemment le blond était toujours gay (vous me direz, on change pas sa sexualité du jour au lendemain !) et n'avait pas de copain sinon il ne le reluquerait pas de cette façon.

« Bonjour Albus ! Bonjour…Peter ! Je peux vous appelez par votre prénom ? » demanda Draco en s'installant à côté de lui.

« Bien sûr que vous pouvez ! Vous êtes Draco, c'est cela ? » demanda Harry, bien qu'il sache parfaitement qui était le blond.

« Oui, c'est exact ! » sourit Draco.

« Draco, tu n'es pas à la place de Séverus ? Je ne sais pas s'il va bien le prendre ! » rigola Albus.

« Pas grave, si ça se trouve, j'aurais fini avant qu'il n'arrive ! » dit Draco en haussant les épaules.

« J'en doute ! » poursuivit Dumbledore en regardant les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer le maître des potions.

Harry observa attentivement le nouvel arrivé, il s'était légèrement coupé les cheveux et ceux-ci n'étaient plus gras ; Harry pouvait sentir une fine musculature sous l'épaisseur des robes de Rogue. En fait, plus Harry regardait, plus il devait se dire que son ancien professeur avait changé, il était devenu extrêmement séduisant depuis son départ. Harry pensa qu'il n'avait même pas remarquer ce changement du tout au tout pendant la réunion, trop occupé à observer Sirius, pour se persuader que ce dernier était bien en vie. Séverus arriva alors à hauteur de la table, sortant Harry de ses pensées.

« J'ai l'impression que tu t'es trompé de place Draco ! Tu perds la mémoire ? » demanda Séverus.

« Pas le moins du monde Séverus, c'est juste que j'avais envie de changement, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! » répondit Draco en jetant un coup d'œil discret à Harry, que ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de remarquer. Harry s'était tellement entraîné que ce genre de choses ne pouvait plus lui passer inaperçu.

« J'en conviens, seulement j'aimerais que tu trouves ce changement ailleurs qu'à ma place ! » grogna le professeur de potions.

« Allons Séverus, tu as tellement envie de t'asseoir à côté de ce cher professeur de DCFM ? A moins que… » commença Draco tout en souriant sadiquement.

« A moins que rien du tout Draco ! Après tout, tu as raison, je vais aller voir ailleurs, ma place est loin de ce genre de personnes ! » coupa Séverus en désignant Harry dédaigneusement.

« Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui ? On se connaît pas et vous vous permettez de me juger ? Vous me donnez envie de vomir ! Vous vous croyez au-dessus des autres, c'est ça ? Et bien je peux vous dire que vous en êtes loin ! Vous m'avez coupé l'appétit ! Albus, Draco, nous nous reverrons plus tard ! » salua Harry avant de quitter la table avec élégance puis de sortir du château avant de transplaner sur le chemin de Traverse.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent bouche-bée après le départ d'Harry.

« Voilà un jeune homme qui ne se laisse pas faire ! » sourit Dumbledore.

« Comment il t'a remis à ta place ! » rigola Draco en regardant Séverus qui le fixait dangereusement.

« Idiot ! » lâcha Séverus à l'attention de Draco qui rigola encore plus, avant de reprendre « Vous avez senti ? »

Dumbledore hocha le tête et Draco répondit :

« Comment ne pas sentir sa puissance ? Rien que quand je l'ai vu la première fois, j'ai tout de suite su qu'il était beaucoup plus puissant que moi…qu'il était même beaucoup plus puissant que… »

«…que moi ! Tu as raison Draco, il est plus fort que moi ! Je ne pensais pas qu'une autre personne qu'Harry pourrait contenir une telle puissance en lui ! » dit gravement Dumbledore.

« Vous avez trouvé où se cache le morveux ? » demanda Séverus.

« Non, le sortilège placé sur Hedwige est trop puissant ! De toute façon, n'a t'il pas dit qu'il reviendrait de son plein gré ? » répondit Dumbledore.

« Vous savez, je comprends très bien pourquoi il n'est pas revenu quand l'auror Kyle est mort ! Après tout, je suis sorti quelques temps avec lui alors je sais de quoi je parle. Il n'a eu aucune enfance et on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait eu une adolescence non plus ! Pouvez vous le blâmer d'avoir voulu vivre un peu sa vie ? Il a sûrement peur de mourir contre Voldemort et de n'avoir vécu à aucun moment, pour lui et seulement lui !Harry n'et pas du genre à mentir, il reviendra bientôt ! » dit Drago.

« Nous ne le blâmons pas Drago, je comprends aussi pourquoi il n'est pas encore revenu ! Il n'a que 20 ans après tout ! » sourit Albus.

« Bientôt 21 ! Je suis content de savoir qu'il va revenir ! Ses cadeaux sont restés dans une malle pendant son absence et j'espère bien que cette année sera la dernière où nous les mettrons dedans ! » ajouta Draco.

« Il sera heureux de l'avoir à son retour ! » rigola Albus.

Pendant ce temps là, Harry rigolait en sa baladant sur le chemin de Traverse. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il avait envie de remettre le maître des potions à sa place. Il se dirigea vers Gringotts et après une inspiration, entra dans la banque des sorciers. Il se dirigea vers un gobelin occupé à lire de la paperasse et se planta devant lui.

« Ce que je vais vous dire doit resté top secret, je peux compter sur vous ? » demanda Harry.

« Bien sûr, les gobelins n'ont pas pour habitude de trahir leurs clients ! » grogna le gobelin.

« Bien, je suis venu chercher l'argent de mon coffre secondaire pour le placer dans mon coffre principal ! Je veux que tout l'argent du coffre de Peter Neel soit transféré dans le coffre de Harry Potter. »

« Vous êtes Harry Potter ? » demanda le gobelin en regardant suspicieusement Harry.

« Exact ! Vous pouvez vérifié avec mon empreinte magique, si vous voulez ! » répondit Harry.

Le gobelin effectua plusieurs fois les tests avant de se persuader qu'il s'agissait bien du célèbre Harry Potter.

« Le transfert est fait Mr Potter ! »

« Bien, je vais prendre de l'argent ! Je compte sur votre silence et votre discrétion ! » sourit Harry avant d'aller prendre de l'argent et de ressortir.

Il se rendait vers la boutique des jumeaux quand il entendit des cris et des sorts fuser. Il hésitait entre laisser les aurors faire leur travail et attaquer mais quand il vit une fillette recevoir un sort, il craqua. Il la prit dans ses bras, la soigna rapidement avant de sortir sa baguette et de la reposer au sol. Il lui caressa la joue et elle releva ses yeux couleur de la lune sur lui.

« Merci monsieur ! » sourit la petite fille.

« De rien ma puce ! Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda Harry tout en lançant des sorts sur les mangemorts.

« Méline ! Tu vas aider mon papa et ma maman ? »

« Bien sûr ! Va te cacher derrière cette caisse, je reviendrais te chercher ensuite ! » lui sourit Harry.

Alors qu'elle allait se cacher, il lui jeta un de ses plus puissants sortilèges de protection, aucun mangemort ne pourrait la toucher et aucun sort ne l'affecterait, pas même l'avada kedavra, excepté s'il était lancé par un puissant sorcier. Il se redressa ensuite, sa robe blanche tourbillonnant autour de lui et leva sa main gauche, une onde de magie en sortit et alla assommé net une dizaine de mangemorts qui se défoulaient sur deux aurors à terre. Il avançait dans la rue, tout en mettant à terre les mangemorts qu'il rencontrait sur son chemin. Il finit par arriver auprès de la chef du groupe envoyé par Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines et sa magie devenait visible à l'œil nu sous forme d'un halo blanc. Bellatrix se tourna vers lui et fut choqué en voyant la trentaine de mangemorts à terre derrière lui.

« Qui es tu ? » demanda t'elle de sa voix froide mais où Harry pouvait déceler une peur certaine, ce qui le réjouit.

« Peter Neel, pour vous servir ! Ou plutôt vous détruire ! » ricana Harry.

« Neel ? Je ne te connais pas et pourtant je le devrais vu la puissance dont tu disposes ! Quoi qu'il en soit, tu vas mourir ici et de ma main ! »

Harry éclata d'un rire froid et sans joie avant de prononcer clairement les mots « avada kedavra » sans pour autant lever sa baguette. Un jet de lumière verte sortit de sa main et se dirigea vers Bellatrix qui fut sauvé par un autre mangemort qui la poussa sur le côté. Alors que le rayon allait touché un auror, Harry ferma la main et le rayon s'évanouit dans les airs. Bellatrix fut relevé par le mangemort qui l'avait sauvé puis il lui attrapa le bras et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais nous nous reverrons et cette fois nous serons en position de force ! » dit le mangemort avant de baisser sa capuche d'où de longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs s'échappèrent.

« Lucius Malefoy, hein ? Vous croyez que je vais vous laisser partir ? » demanda Harry.

Lucius ne répondit pas et transplana, entraînant Bellatrix avec lui et laissant un Harry très en colère derrière lui.

Harry repartit en arrière, enjambant les corps des mangemorts qu'il avait touché et qui ne se réveillerait que dans plusieurs heures pour les plus chanceux. Il sortit Méline de derrière la caisse et la prit dans ses bras.

« Quel métier font tes parents ? » demanda Harry.

« Ils sont aurors ! Ils m'avaient demandé de rester dans le magasin pendant qu'ils allaient repousser les méchants mais le magasin a pris feu alors je suis sortie et les méchants m'ont jeté un vilain sort ! » répondit la petite fille.

« Quel âge as tu ? » demanda t'il tout en avançant dans la rue à la recherche des parents de Méline.

« J'ai six ans ! Comment tu t'appelles monsieur ? »

« Je vais te dire un secret mais promet moi que tu ne le diras jamais, pas même à tes parents ! »

« Promis monsieur ! » sourit Méline.

Harry n'avait jamais vu de petite fille aussi mignonne et aussi adorable qu'elle.

« Je m'appelle Harry Potter mais personne ne doit le savoir, tu as compris ? Tu dois m'appeler Peter devant les autres parce que s'ils savaient qui j'étais, je serais en danger ! »

« Et je veux pas que tu sois en danger ni triste alors je t'appellerais Peter et je garderais dans mon cœur ton vrai nom ! » promis la petite fille.

Harry embrassa la petite fille puis se remit en route jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son prénom être appelé. Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à Dumbledore, Draco, Séverus, Hermione, Ron, Rémus et Sirius.

« Tout va bien Peter ? » demanda Albus.

« Oui, je vous remercie ! » répondit Harry tout en resserrant Méline près de lui.

« C'est votre fille cachée ? » ironisa Séverus en montrant la petite fille.

« Vous ne savez donc dire que des stupidités professeur Rogue ? Si vous aviez regardé autour de vous, vous auriez vu que vous étiez sur les restes d'une bataille et qu'en général, des morts sont à déplorés. Et depuis quelques minutes, je cherche les parents de Méline et je suis sûr qu'ils ne sont pas morts, hein Méline ? » demanda Harry alors que son ton s'adoucissait quand il parlait à la petite fille blottie dans ses bras.

« Viiii ! Je le sens, j'ai un lien fort avec papa et maman ! Par contre, le monsieur tout en noir, il est pas gentil avec toi alors je le déteste, personne n'a le droit de te rendre triste ! » répondit Méline avant de lui faire un bisou bien baveux sur la joue.

Draco éclata de rire, après les deux répliques que le professeur de potions venait de se prendre, il devait être fou de rage. Draco fut rejoint dans son éclat de rire par tous ses collègue, excepté Dumbledore qui se contentait de sourire amusé et Rogue qui réfléchissait déjà à comment il allait faire souffrir le brun pour cette humiliation. Il fut coupé par l'apparition de deux adultes aux yeux de la même couleur que Méline.

« Méline ! » crièrent ils en se plaçant devant Harry qui leur tendit la petite fille.

« Je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin d'elle ! » lui dit le père tout en lui serrant la main.

« Il était hors de question que je la laisse seule sans protection ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, j'ai placé une protection sur elle ! Cette protection la protège de tous les sorts, même de l'avada kedavra, excepté s'ils sont lancés par de très puissants sorciers ! Par exemple, je ne sais pas si un seul de ces professeurs aurait la puissance de passer au travers de son bouclier, excepté Dumbledore bien sûr. Cette protection prendra fin à ma mort ! » expliqua Harry.

« Je vous fais confiance, c'est une bénédiction pour elle et pour nous qu'un sorcier aussi puissant que vous, qui avez arrêté une trentaine de mangemorts à vous seul, ait décidé de la protéger ! De plus, je sais que ce genre de sortilège ne peut s'effectuer que sur un nombre réduit de personnes et qu'il faut être extrêmement puissant pour l'effectuer ! Nous vous serons éternellement reconnaissant ! » dit la mère en lui serrant la main puis de partir avec sa famille.

« Alors comme ça on est pas assez puissants pour traverser votre minable barrière ? » grogna Séverus.

« C'est un peu le but que personne ne puisse la traverser, pas même les professeurs de Poudlard. Si je suis toujours en vie, ça pourra la protéger lors de vos cours ! » répliqua Harry en souriant sadiquement.

« Espèce de… » commença Séverus avant d'être coupé par le bras levé de Dumbledore, lui demandant silencieusement de ne pas insulter un collègue.

Harry lui sourit de nouveau, avant de s'éloigner.

« Où allez vous ? » demanda Hermione.

Harry haussa un sourcil et Hermione se mit à rougir.

« Dé…désolé, ce ne sont pas mes affaires ! » s'excusa la jeune femme.

« Ce n'est rien, je vais juste commencer ce pour quoi je suis venu ! » sourit Harry.

« Et pourquoi êtes vous venu ? » demanda glacialement Séverus.

Harry haussa les sourcils avant de faire un signe de tête aux autres professeurs puis de partir et d'entrer chez Fleury et Bott. Les autres professeurs rirent de nouveau avant de transplaner, préférant ne pas être victime de la colère de Rogue. Ce dernier, fou de rage, entra à son tour dans Fleury et Bott. Il remarqua Harry dans une allée vide, il lui prit le col de sa chemise et le colla contre la rangée de livre pendant que Harry continuait de sourire insolemment.

« Arrête de te la jouer ! Je suis sûr que ça t'amuse de me rabaisser mais tu n'imagines pas toutes les horreurs par lesquelles je suis passé ! Alors toi qui vient sûrement d'une famille noble, riche et qui gâtait son sale rejeton, tu ne peux pas comprendre toutes les horreurs de la guerre ! Même Potter vaut mieux que toi et dieu sait comme je le détestais ! » cracha Rogue.

Le sourire d'Harry disparut au fur et à mesure des paroles de Séverus alors qu'une rage d'une force impressionnante montait en lui. Quand Séverus eut terminé sa tirade, Harry était tellement en colère qu'il le projeta violemment contre la rangée qui se trouvait derrière lui et qui bascula quand il rentra dedans. La magie de Harry était de nouveau visible. Séverus se releva difficilement et fut surpris de voir la magie du jeune garçon l'entourer mais il encore plus abasourdi quand il remarqua de quelle couleur était la magie à l'état pure du jeune garçon. Elle était blanche, personne depuis Merlin ne possédait une magie de couleur blanche, symbole de la pureté et de la lumière ; et surtout symbole de la grande puissance contenu dans le corps du garçon.

« Comment osez vous me dire ça ? Qui se la joue ? Si j'ai dit que vous ne pouviez détruire le bouclier de Méline, c'est la stricte vérité puisque tel est son but ! Les horreurs que vous avez vécu ? Bien sûr que je peux les imaginer, mangemort devenu espion au service de Dumbledore jusqu'à ce que Voldemort ne découvre sa trahison et qu'il n'échappe à la mort que de justesse ! Moi, je viens d'une famille qui me gâtait ? Parce que Voldemort avait tué mes parents, je fus placé dans une famille moldue qui me haïssait plus que tout au monde, je leur servait d'elfe de maison et de punching ball. C'est vous qui ne pouvez pas imaginé ce qui m'est arrivé, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce que m'ont fait mon oncle et mon cousin quand je n'avait que 16 ans alors qu'ils m'avaient frappé et pris ma baguette ! Moi aussi j'ai vu beaucoup des gens que j'aimais mourir à la guerre par ma faute alors ne croyez pas que vous soyez le seul à avoir souffert ! » Au fur et à mesure qu'Harry parlait, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Vous…vous avez été violé par ces moldus ? » demanda Séverus qui craignait que la réponse soit positive.

Harry eut un rire sans joie avant de répondre :

« Toutes les nuits par eux deux et pendant un mois ! Votre curiosité est satisfaite ? » demanda rageusement Harry avant de s'éloigner et de se rendre vers le rayon de DCFM, non sans avoir remis l'étagère et les livres en place.

Séverus se releva ébahi, ce jeune avait donc vécu tant de choses ? Et lui, il le rabaissait sans cesse. Séverus se traita mentalement de tous les noms avant de transplaner jusqu'à Poudlard.

Harry soupira, il ne voulait pas parler de son passé, il savait quelles conséquences cela engendrait et c'était encore Mark qui allait trinqué. Il se secoua la tête et chercha les livres adéquats pour ses élèves.

« Alors…Théorie et pratique de la DCFM pour débutants de Marlena Steal, ce sera pour les 1ères années ; Comment se défendre efficacement ? de Igor Mean pour les 2èmes et les 3èmes années ; L'art de la défense de Kean Brak pour les 4èmes et les 5èmes années ; Niveau supérieur de la DCFM de Marietta Lean pour les 6èmes et les 7èmes années ! Bien, je vais prendre ces livres ! »

Harry paya et transplana à l'entrée de Poudlard, il rejoignit sa chambre directement avant de se diriger vers sa cheminée et d'utiliser de la poudre pour parler avec Mark.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Heureusement, il est midi et j'ai fermé jusqu'à deux heures ! Je serais obligé de faire ça tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé de vendeuses qualifiées ! » sourit le jeune homme.

« Je…ça recommence…je me sens pas très bien ! » expliqua Harry alors que la tête lui tournait et qu'il sentait des vertiges et des nausées.

« Tu as raconté ton passé ? Mais t'es pas bien ? Tu sais pourtant ce qui t'arrives quand tu le fais ! » cria Mark, plus qu'énervé, la santé de son ami se dégradait de manière extraordinaire quand il parlait de son passé.

« J'y peux rien…c'est sorti tout seul quand…quand Rogue m'a insulté et dit…dit que j'avais eu la vie facile ! » répliqua faiblement Harry.

« Je vois ! Allonge toi, j'arrive ! »

Il n'eut pas besoin de lui dire deux fois, Harry s'évanouit tout de suite après. Mark jura avant de transplaner à l'entrée de Poudlard et de courir jusqu'aux appartements de son ami, rencontrant des professeurs plus qu'étonnés de voir un jeune homme inconnu courir dans les couloirs du château ; c'est pourquoi ils le prirent en chasse. Trop occupé à espérer qu'Harry aille bien, il ne fit pas attention aux professeurs qui le poursuivait et il laissa la porte d'Harry ouverte alors qu'il se ruait sur son ami évanouit devant la cheminée, au moins il avait enlevé sa tête. Il lança un sortilège d'allègement et le prit dans ses bras et s'apprêtait à sortir quand les professeurs lui bloquèrent la route. Il leur jeta un regard noir et demanda :

« Lequel d'entre vous est Rogue ? »

« C'est moi, pourquoi ? » demanda froidement Séverus.

« Je vous maudis professeur ! Je sais pas si ca va vous faire culpabiliser et si c'est le cas j'en serais content ! Si H…Peter est dans cet état, c'est uniquement votre putain de faute ! Maintenant laissez moi passer si vous ne voulez pas qu'il crève dans mes bras ! Où est l'infirmerie ? » demanda Mark en continuant de mitrailler Séverus du regard. Séverus en avait mal au ventre de penser que tout était de sa faute si le brun était dans cet état. Alors qu'Hermione conduisait Harry à l'infirmerie, Draco se retourna vivement vers Séverus.

« Qu'a tu fais ? »

« Je… » bégaya pour la première fois Séverus « Je lui ai dit des choses vraiment horribles et pour me contrer, il…il a dû me raconter des épisodes abominables de son passé ! »

« Je vois ! Rogue jusqu'au bout, hein ? Au moins je n'ai pas à avoir peur que tu me le piques, il doit te détester maintenant ! » dit Draco avant de se rendre à l'infirmerie.

Séverus sentit son ventre se contracter violemment à cette annonce, il ne s'était senti comme ça que deux fois ces dernières années. La première, c'est quand Draco sortait avec Potter et la deuxième, c'est quand Potter est parti.

Il se recomposa un masque froid et se dirigea lui aussi vers l'infirmerie et intercepta, en même temps que tous les professeurs, une conversation entre Dumbledore et Pompom.

« Je vous assure que c'est lui professeur, je ne peux pas me tromper ! » déclara Pompom.

« Vous êtes vraiment certaine que c'est Harry ? » redemanda Dumbledore.

« Aussi certaine que vous êtes Dumbledore et moi Pompom ! » répondit l'infirmière.

« Vous pouvez pas vous taire ? Il dort ! Et puis arrêtez de l'emmerder, c'est vraiment Harry ! Il n'a même pas changé son apparence pour vous tromper, il a juste changé d'identité ! » intervint Mark.

Pompom regarda Dumbledore avec un air de victoire tandis que celui ci regardait Mark.

« Et vous êtes ? » demanda Albus.

« Mark ! C'est moi qui lui ait procuré sa nouvelle identité ! Je suis son meilleur ami depuis un an ! » répondit le jeune homme.

« Je vois ! C'est donc bien Harry ! Il a changé, ça lui a fait du bien de vivre une nouvelle vie ! » sourit Albus.

« Oui, mais il était pressé de revoir ses amis et de redevenir celui qu'il est réellement ! » ajouta Mark.

« Vous deux, vous êtes… » commença Albus, les joues un peu plus rouges que d'habitude, qui fit comprendre à Mark la nature de la question.

« Non ! Nous l'avons été mais il n'y a qu'une profonde amitié entre nous même si des fois ça me manque ! » rigola Mark.

« C'est pas pour ça que je vais me laisser aller à venir dans ton lit ! » coupa Harry un sourire aux lèvres.

« Harry ! » cria Mark avant de se jeter à son cou.

« Je suis heureux de vous revoir, professeur Dumbledore sous ma véritable identité ! » sourit Harry en caressant les cheveux de son ami toujours accroché à son cou.

Séverus eut un coup au cœur en voyant les deux jeunes garçons enlacés pendant que Harry caressait les cheveux de l'autre. Son masque manqua de se fendre mais il réussit par de grands efforts à le garder en place. Mark se détacha de Harry et alla s'asseoir à ses pieds pendant qu'une furie brune lui sautait au cou.

« Ca fait plaisir de te voir Hermione ! » dit sincèrement Harry.

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand elle se détacha du brun et que Ron prenait sa place.

« Ca fait du bien de te retrouver mec ! » sourit Ron.

Draco se planta ensuite devant Harry, ses yeux ombrageux recouverts de tristesse. Harry se détacha ensuite d'avoir rendu son ami aussi triste.

« Je suis désolé Draco ! »

« Tu as dû rigoler tout ce temps en voyant qu'on ne savait même pas que tu étais revenu à nos côté ! » cracha amèrement Draco.

« Au contraire, j'étais à la fois content en pensant que je pourrais encore vivre un peu pour moi mais mon sentiment dominant était la tristesse, mes meilleurs amis ne me reconnaissaient pas ! » répliqua Harry en se rallongeant dans son lit, la main placée sur ses yeux.

« Excuse moi Harry ! Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! » Draco brisa son masque et une larme glissa sur son visage.

Harry se releva et essuya la larme qui coulait sur le visage de son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivé Harry ? » demanda Albus.

« Et bien, quand je raconte mon passé, quand je me le remémore, j'ai de graves problèmes, j'ai la tête qui tourne, des nausées, des vertiges et finalement je m'évanouis. Et si ça arrive alors que personne ne peut m'aider, je tombe dans un coma magique. Le temps de ce coma dépend de la personne qui se trouve à mes côté, si c'est un inconnu, je ne me réveillerais pas alors que si c'est le contraire, ce seront les sentiments que j'éprouve pour cette personne qui détermineront le temps de mon coma ! Et quand ce n'est pas le coma qui arrive, c'est encore pire, je vous passe les détails ! » répondit Harry, las de ces problèmes.

« Tu t'es donc rappelé du passé ? Mais quelle partie de ton passé peut te mettre dans des états pareils ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Vous n'avez qu'à demander au professeur Rogue, il se fera une joie de vous le raconter ! » répondit cyniquement Harry.

« Séverus, suivez moi dans mon bureau ! Tout le monde sort de l'infirmerie pour qu'Harry se repose ! Mark, vous pouvez vous rendre aux appartements d'Harry ! » décida Dumbledore.

« Merci mais si Harry va bien, je vais repartir m'occuper de ma boutique ! Ca te dérange pas Ry ? » demanda Mark.

« Pas du tout ! » répondit Harry.

« Bien alors je te laisse ! » dit Mark avant de l'embrasser sur la joue (je précise !), de saluer les autres professeurs puis de sortir.

« Professeur Dumbledore, c'est bien Sirius que j'ai vu à la réunion ? » demanda Harry.

Albus encra ses yeux dans ceux du brun, quand celui était arrivé sous sa nouvelle identité, il n'avait jamais pu voir ses sentiments alors qu'en ce moment, ils étaient bien visibles dans ses yeux. Soulagement, bonheur, peine, colère ; tous ses mélangeaient dans les yeux émeraudes du brun.

« Oui, c'est bien lui mais je t'expliquerais ça demain matin ! Je préfère que tu dormes pour le moment ! Juste une choses, pourquoi tes yeux sont ils striés de jaune ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Je ne sais pas, même Kyle ne le savait pas ! Ca s'est à la fin de ma première année d'entraînement avec…non rien ! Pourrais-je dormir maintenant ? » répondit Harry.

« Bien sûr ! Séverus, suivez moi ! Les autres, vous verrez Harry demain ! » ordonna Albus.

Hermione, Ron et Drago enlacèrent Harry avant de sortir. Harry prit la potion de sommeil sans rêve donnée par Pompom et s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié!**

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience! Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ou à mes autres fics pour certains!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou! Me revoilà!lol! J'ai été un peu longue et je m'en excuse! Enfin, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps! Je vous préviens, Harry est un peu dark pour le moment!**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Onarluca: **Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir! Voici le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaira!

**Vega264:** Merci, et oui il est gentil mon rarry avec les enfants! lol! T'inquiètes pour Rogue, il va devenir UN PEU plus gentil dans les chapitres à venir! Alala, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait pas pour plaire à Harry! lol! Bonne lecture! Bisoux

**City2:** Je suis désolé pour les Dursleys mais le viol faisait malheureusement parti du scénario! Enfin, j'espère que la suite te plaira!

**Mifibou:** Merci, non ta dernière review ne pas fait penser le contraire! lol! J'aime bien la personnalité de Rogue, c'est chouette à écrire! lol! Tu verras les sentiments d'Harry pour Rogue changer au fur et à mesure! Allez je te laisse lire!

**Crystal d'Avalon:** Merci beaucoup! La suite? La voilà!

**Jenni944:** Oui, il va le dire à Dumby mais juste à lui attention, sinon je lui botte les fesses! lol! Marck finira bien par changer d'avis, non? lol! Bonne lecture!

**Mixou:** MERCI

**Nanie nouche:** Merci! Je n'ai pas voulu écrire trop vite, peut-être que ce chapitre était tout simplement moins bon, voilà tout! Et ne te vexe pas si tu n'as pas les détails de leurs journées 24h sur 24h parce que je vais surement passer pas mal de jours!

**Maugrei:** Aligato! lol! Bien sûr que mon rarry va changer sévy! lol! Enfin pas trop quand même, je l'adore comme ça Sev moi! lol! Allez, je te laisse lire la suite!

**Nymphadora Tonks:** Ba boici le chapitre suivant! J'espère qu'il te plaira aussi même si moi je le trouve moins réussi! Bisoux

**Samaeltwigg:** Je te remercie! J'espère que ce chapitre ne te dévevra pas! Bonne lecture!

**Gally-chan:** Oui, je sais que c'est rapide! Ai début, ça devait mettre plus de temps que ça et puis finalement j'ai écrit ça comme ça donc tant pis, je préfère comme ça de toute façon! Bien sûr que tu sauras pour les strilles jaunes mais pas maintenant! lol!

**Edge:** Lol! On verra pas trop Sev dans ce chapitre, disolé! Et oui rarry cache PLEIN de choses! Désolé mais l'explication pour Sirius se fera seulement dans plusieurs chapitres! Tu verras pourquoi! Bonne lecture!

**Petite grenouille:** Je vais bien, merci! lol! J'espère ne pas avoir été trop trop longue! Je te remercie pour l'explication des ratings parce que moi et l'anglais, ca fait deux! lol! Ca va être dur le bac! lol! Allez, bonne lecture!

**Unknown:** Je te remercie! Voici la suite!

**Luna051:** Je suis ravie que tu ai finalement décidé de la lire et que tu ai aimé! Voici la suite!

_**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :**_

« Qu'est-ce que vous dites Séverus ? Qui lui a fait ça ? » demanda Albus, fou de rage.

« Ses moldus Albus ! Lupin vous avait pourtant dit de ne pas le renvoyer là-bas ! Alors pourquoi diable l'avez vous fait ? » cria Séverus.

« Croyez bien que ce n'est pas de plein gré que je l'y ai renvoyé mais je n'avais pas le choix ! Il devait y aller pour renforcer la protection de sa mère ! » soupira Albus, le regard triste.

« Comment te sens tu aujourd'hui Harry ? » demanda Pompom tout en tournant autour de lui pour pratiquer des examens.

« Bien merci ! Je peux toujours vous appeler Pompom ? » demanda Harry.

« Bien sûr, après tout tu es professeur dans cette école ! Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais ca me fait plaisir de te revoir, mais évite de reprendre un abonnement ici ! Tu peux sortir Harry, va manger dans la Grande Salle, tu en as besoin ! » répondit Pompom.

Pompom ressortit alors qu'Harry passait un jean noir et un sweat moulant rouge. Il salua l'infirmière et rejoint la Grande Salle. Seul Neville y mangeait toujours en compagnie de Ginny.

« Ginny ? » appela Harry, la jeune fille n'était elle pas dans le coma depuis une attaque de Voldemort pendant la septième année du garçon ?

« Harry ! » Comme Hermione la veille, la rousse se jeta dans ses bras mais contrairement à sa meilleure amie, elle laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues blanches.

« Je suis si heureux de voir que tu es réveillée, Gin' ! Depuis quand ? » demanda Harry.

« Six mois ! Dumbledore m'a demandé si je voulais faire ma septième année ici pour les ASPICS malgré mon âge ! J'ai accepté, après tout même à 19 ans j'ai le droit d'avoir mes ASPICS ! En plus je ne serais pas la seule ! Pansy s'est réveillé il y a 5 mois, quelques jours avant Blaise ! Quand à Seamus et Dean, ils se sont réveillés en même temps il y a 2 mois ! Colin, il y a tout juste un mois et Luna reprendra quelques jours après la rentrée le temps de reprendre ses repères ! » répondit la rousse.

« Et Padma et Parvati ? Alicia ? Théodore ? » questionna Harry.

Ginny baissa les yeux et secoua la tête.

« Ne perds pas espoir ! Ils se réveilleront ! » sourit Harry.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi ! » intervint Neville qui venait de les rejoindre.

« Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu vas bien Neville et que tu as réussit à faire ce que tu voulais ! » dit Harry avant de donner un accolade au jeune homme toujours aussi rondouillard.

« Ca va me faire bizarre d'avoir Nev' comme prof ! Toi Harry je suis habituée avec l'A.D ! » rigola Ginny.

« Je suis pas prof Ginny, seulement assistant ! » rougit Neville.

« Et alors ? Je suis sûre que Mme Chourave te laissera prendre des classes en main ! » reprit Ginny avec entrain.

« Il n'y a que toi à Poudlard qui s'est réveillé ? » demanda Harry.

« Non, ils sont tous là sauf Seam' et Dean qui ont préférés rester avec leurs parents ! » répondit Ginny.

« Et bien, qu'est-ce que vous conspirer tous les trois ? » questionna Drago en entrant dans la Grande Salle avec un grand sourire suivit de Sirius qui fixait Harry avec de la joie dans les yeux.

« Rien ! Désolé, les amis mais j'ai des trucs à faire ! On se voit plus tard ! » salua Harry qui contourna Drago et Sirius sans les regarder.

« Mais tu n'as pas encore manger ! » protesta Ginny.

« Plus faim ! » grogna Harry en passant la porte sous le regard triste de Sirius.

Harry rejoignit ses appartements en courant avant de se jeter sur sa cheminée.

« Mark ? T'es là ou t'as déjà ouvert ? » cria Harry.

« Hurle pas Harry ! Je t'accorde 20 minutes de mon temps avant l'ouverture du magasin ! » rigola Mark.

« Sirius est en vie ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » demanda Harry.

« Sirius ? Ton parrain ? Celui qui est passé à travers le voile ? »

Harry hocha la tête avant de le regarder d'un air suppliant.

« Va y raconte ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? » demanda Mark en soupirant.

« J'étais dans la Grande Salle, je parlais avec une amie qui était dans le coma depuis plus de deux ans et qui va faire sa dernière année ! Et puis il est entré avec Drago, je n'ai pas pu Mark ! Je ne pouvais pas le regarder dans les yeux, c'était trop dur ! J'ai mal, pendant deux ans on m'a menti, on m'a dit qu'il était définitivement mort et que rien ne pourrait le faire revenir ! Et quand j'arrive, il est en vie et il sourit ! On dirait même qu'il s'en fiche complètement que je sois parti trois ans ! En fait, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'en fiche complètement de moi, que pendant les années passées ensemble, il me mentait et supportait à peine ma présence ! Ca fait mal Mark ! » répondit Harry.

Mark s'apprêtait à lui dire d'aller lui parler pour s'expliquer avec lui quand un grand bruit résonna dans le salon d'Harry et brisa la connexion. Mark soupira et alla ouvrir sa boutique s'il ne voulait pas ouvrir en retard.

Harry sursauta brusquement quand il entendit des coups frappés à sa porte et coupa par mégarde la liaison avec son ami. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux avant d'aller voir qui pouvait bien le déranger à cette heure.

« Harry, ouvre ! » ordonna une voix cristalline de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Draco bien sûr ! » marmonna Harry avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Draco entra en coup de vent et attrapa le col du sweat d'Harry avant de le coller contre le mur.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris d'agir comme ça avec lui ? » cria Draco.

Harry ne tenta pas de se dégager et garda un visage totalement impassible avant de répondre calmement :

« Je ne pense pas que ça te regarde Draco ! »

« Au contraire Harry ! Sirius est un ami et je n'aime pas la façon dont tu t'es comporté avec lui ! Il a vécu beaucoup de choses dures et te voir te comporté comme ça à son égard l'attriste profondément ! Je ne l'avais pas vu aussi triste depuis trois ans ! » siffla rageusement Draco.

Harry éclata d'un rire froid sans joie.

« Trois ans ? Je vois ! Il a vécu beaucoup de choses ? Et alors ? Moi aussi ! J'ai changé Draco depuis que je suis parti ! Je ne suis plus le pauvre petit Harry qui se fait manipuler et mentir par tout le monde ! Sirius ne fait plus partie de ma vie depuis mon départ, le jour où j'ai compris qu'il ne reviendrait jamais et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait ! Je me demande même si j'ai fait partie de sa vie un jour ! Mon comportement l'a attristé ? Et bien il devra s'y habituer parce que je ne compte pas changer d'attitude envers lui ! » cracha Harry le visage toujours aussi froid.

Draco sentit la colère s'emparer de lui et sans s'en rendre il porta un coup au visage d'Harry, qui bien qu'ayant le temps de l'arrêter ne bougea pas et laissa le coup l'atteindre sans toutefois bougé le visage malgré la force du coup. Draco le lâcha et le regarda avec dégoût avant de déclarer :

« Tu as raison Harry, tu as changé ! Et pas en bien je peux te dire ! Je ne veux pas avoir à faire avec toi tant que tu n'auras pas présenté d'excuses à Sirius ! Pendant ce temps, je veux te voir le moins possible ! »

« C'est pas ça qui va beaucoup changé, tu cois pas Draco ? Après tout, j'ai bien vécu sans te voir ou te parler pendant trois et j'en suis pas mort ! Pour tes excuses, vas en enfer, tu auras plus de chance d'en recevoir ! » répliqua Harry d'un ton acide, toujours en gardant un visage impassible.

Draco lui lança un dernier regard noir avant de quitter l'appartement d'Harry et de claquer violemment la porte.

« Harry ? » appela Mark par la cheminée.

Harry se retourna violemment pour voir le visage de son ami dans la cheminée.

« Tu as tout entendu ? » demanda Harry.

Mark hocha la tête, le visage aussi impassible que celui d'Harry avant de déclarer :

« J'ai fermé une petite heure, je comptais chercher quelques affaires à la maison. Je voulais te demander si tu avais besoin de quelque chose et j'ai surpris votre conversation ! Tu lui as répondu comme ça parce qu'il t'a dit qu'il était de retour depuis trois ans ? Depuis ton départ ? »

« Bien sûr ! Ils se sont bien foutu de moi tous ! Surtout Dumbledore qui ne cessait de me répéter qu'on ne pouvait pas le faire revenir ! Et qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? Il est revenu dès mon départ ! Et après ils veulent me faire croire qu'il est peiné par mon attitude ? Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir ! » répondit violemment Harry, son visage montrant cette fois toute la rage qui l'habitait.

« A vrai dire, je pense que tu as eu raison d'agir de la sorte ! Mais tu te rends compte que tu viens de perdre un ami ? » demanda Mark.

« Comme je lui ai dit, je l'ai pas vu pendant trois ans et j'en suis pas mort alors je vois pas ce que ça change ! » répliqua Harry.

« Pas de ça avec moi Harry ! Je sais bien que tu souffres d'agir ainsi avec eux mais tu te laisses aller à ta colère qui est tout à fait compréhensible ! Cependant, je reste persuader que tu devrais lui parler ! » soupira Mark faisant tomber son masque.

« Peut-être bien, d'habitude je t'écoute mais cette fois je ne fléchirais pas ! Ils s'en mordront les doigts de s'être joués de moi ! Ca, je peux te l'assurer ! Maintenant, tu ferais mieux de rouvrir boutique ou tous tes clients vont croire que tu n'ouvres jamais ! » dit Harry le ton coléreux et décidé avant de se radoucir à la fin de sa tirade.

« Oui, j'y vais ! Pas de bêtises Harry s'il te plait, je ne veux pas ramasser ton cœur en miettes comme il y a un an ! Oh, et dernière chose, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi ! N'importe quand ! » sourit Mark avant de disparaître.

Harry sourit à son tour avant de se guérir puis de s'affaler dans son canapé et de s'y endormir. Il fut réveillé deux heures plus tard par de nouveaux coups à sa porte, bien moins bruyants que ceux de Drago.

« Gin' ? »

« Coucou Harry ! Chouette l'appart' ! » rigola Ginny en inspectant chaque pièce de l'appartement de son ami.

« Quelque chose ne vas pas ? » demanda anxieusement Harry.

« Drago était furieux contre toi, tout comme Ron et Hermione quand il leur a expliqué ce qui s'est passé ! Tu sais Harry, même si je suis resté dans le coma pendant deux ans, je te connais et je comprends tout à fait ce que tu as dû ressentir quand Drago t'a raconté depuis combien de temps était revenu Sirius. J'aurais bien aimé te dire pourquoi ils t'on caché qu'on pouvait le ramener mais je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi ils ne t'on rien dit ni de comment ils ont fait ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je tenais juste à te dire que Neville et moi sommes de ton côté sur ce coup là ! Je te dis pas qu'on sera contre les autres mais on te défendra ! » répondit la rousse.

Harry sourit, pendant sa sixième année, Ginny est devenue sa confidente. Il se demandait même s'il n'était pas plus proche de la sœur de Ron que de sa meilleure amie. Il avait été profondément affecté quand il avait appris qu'elle était dans le coma.

« Merci Gin' ! Au fait, tu dors où ? » demanda Harry en souriant.

« Toute seule dans le dortoir de Gryffondor, je ne voulais pas aller à Serpentard avec Pansy et elle ne voulait pas venir à Gryffondor ! » répondit la jeune rouquine.

« Tu veux venir dans ma chambre d'ami ? » proposa Harry.

« Il y a une chambre d'ami dans les appartements de poudlard ? » questionna Ginny, étonnée.

« Non, je l'ai crée hier en emménageant ! » sourit Harry.

Ginny rigola avant de s'affaler sur le canapé suivi de près par Harry.

« Je serais ravie d'occuper ta chambre d'amis avant que les cours ne reprennent ! » sourit Ginny.

Harry hocha la tête et lui montra toutes les pièces de l'appartement avant de la présenter à Diabolo pour l'enregistrer.

« Et si on allait manger ? » proposa Ginny en entendant son ventre gargouiller.

« Pourquoi pas ! » dit Harry.

« Pourquoi ton ventre ne fait pas de bruit alors que tu n'as même pas mangé ce matin ? » plaisanta Ginny.

« J'ai été entraîné pour ça ! » répondit sombrement Harry.

Ginny se mordit la lèvre, elle venait de faire une bourde.

« Arrête, tu vas saigner ! » sourit Harry en lui tapant la lèvre inférieur.

Ginny lui fit un magnifique sourire avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la Grande Salle. Le sourire d'Harry disparut instantanément quand il vit que tous les professeur ainsi que les élèves sortis du coma étaient présents dans la Salle. Pansy, Blaise, Pansy, Colin et Neville mangeaient sur une table sur le côté de la Salle. Ginny n'eut même pas besoin de demander, elle savait qu'Harry ne retournerait pas à la table professorale avant l'arrivée des élèves.

Elle s'installa à côté de Pansy tandis qu'Harry s'installait entre Blaise et Neville, en face des filles et de Colin.

« Bien dormis ? » demanda Harry aux sortis du coma.

« Bien mais un peu trop à mon goût ! » sourit Blaise.

« T'en as de la chance, moi je voyais que du noir dans mon coma, c'était morbide ! » soupira Pansy.

« Au moins, tu voyais pas Voldemort tourner autour de toi et te lancer des doloris ! » reprit Ginny en frissonnant.

« Moi c'était bien, j'étais dans une salle pleine de photos que j'avais prises ! » sourit Colin.

Tous les autres éclatèrent de rire en écoutant la réplique de Colin.

« Dis Harry, pourquoi il te regarde avec cet œil noir Draco ? » demanda Blaise, surpris de l'attitude du blond.

« Divergence d'opinion ! » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Avec tous les professeurs ? » questionna Pansy en voyant que Ron, Hermione, Lupin, Chourave et McGonagall le regardait aussi bizarrement.

« Plus ou moins ! » soupira Harry.

« Je peux te prendre en photo Harry ? » demanda Colin, détendant l'atmosphère et faisant de nouveau rire tous les membres de la table.

« J'aimerais bien que tu prennes une photo de groupe dans le parc, ça me fera des souvenirs si on m'envoie encore à l'autre bout du monde ! » répondit Harry le visage fermé.

« Le grand Harry Potter demande une photo ? T'es sûr qu'on est pas encore dans le coma Pansy ? » ricana Blaise.

« Très drôle Blaise ! Allez levez vous, on va dans le parc prendre la photo ! En plus, il fait beau aujourd'hui ! » reprit Harry.

Les 7 jeunes adultes se levèrent dans un même mouvement, arrachant des regards perplexes de la part des professeurs. Ils se rendirent près d'un arbre en fleur, Ginny s'assit par terre, Harry entourant ses épaules d'un bras et l'autre posé sur la tête de Blaise, lui même accroupit par terre. Pansy était installée aux côtés de Neville tandis que ce dernier était adossé à l'arbre, un de ses brass entourant la taille de Pansy tandis que l'autre était autour de la nuque de Colin qui venait de s'installer avec ses amis pour la photo. Colin utilisa un sort quand la photo fut prise, chacun en reçut un exemplaire qu'Harry imperméabilisa et rendit indestructible.

Harry quitta ses amis pour préparer les cours des élèves, il entra dans le hall et Rémus vint à sa rencontre.

« Harry ! » appela Rémus en lui attrapant le bras.

« Pas le temps ! » grogna Harry avant de détacher son bras de la poigne du professeur de Duel et de rejoindre ses appartements. « Juste une chose avant de partir Lupin, vous devriez boire cette potion ! Je l'ai préparé avec un auror expert dans les loup-garou ! Ca fera disparaître votre lycantrophie, vous ne vous transformerez plus jamais ! Rassurez vous, elle a déjà été testée ! C'est la dernière alors ne le gaspillez pas ! » ajouta Harry avant de lui lancer la potion que Lupin attrapa habilement.

Rémus regarda attentivement la petite fiole remplit d'un liquide argenté. Harry avait changé mais il lui ferait toujours confiance, il savait qu'il pouvait mettre sa vie entre ses mains. Il ouvrit la fiole et en avala le contenu. Il fut soudain pris de spasmes violents, qui se calmèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Il courut alors rapidement jusqu'à l'infirmerie et demanda à Pompom d'effectuer des tests.

« Rémus, c'est impossible ! Vous n'êtes plus un loup-garou ! Comment est-ce possible ? » demanda l'infirmière visiblement dépassée par les évènements.

« C'est Harry qui m'a donné la potion pour détruire le loup-garou en moi ! » répondit Rémus.

Pompom le regarda longuement avant de déclarer :

« Vous savez, je n'aime pas quand Harry est triste ou maltraité ! Je l'ai bien connu pendant ses sept années à Poudlard, il est comme un fils pour moi ! Il est adorable et je ne pense pas qu'il est autant changé qu'il le prétend ! Il suffit de le voir avec ses amis ou encore avec moi, il a toujours le même comportement ! Maintenant, vous devriez allez voir Albus, Rémus et lui expliquer tout ça ! »

Rémus soupira mais suivit les conseils de Pompom et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Albus. Lupin, c'est comme ça que Harry l'avait appelé ; or il ne l'avait jamais fait, depuis sa sixième année il l'appelait tout simplement Rémus ou professeur. Il monta rapidement les marches et frappa à la porte.

Albus soupira, les professeurs ne cessaient de se succéder dans son bureau. Depuis ce matin, il avait vu Sirius, Séverus, Drago, Hermione, Neville, Ron, Minerva et maintenant Rémus.

« Que se passe t'il Rémus ? » demanda gentiment Albus bien qu'il veuille qu'on le laisse tranquille pour qu'il puisse manger ses bonbons au citron.

« C'est à propos d'Harry, Albus… » commença Rémus.

« Ecoutez Rémus, après tous les témoignages que j'ai pu entendre aujourd'hui, je peux vous dire que j'ai bien compris l'état d'esprit d'Harry en ce moment ! » le coupa Albus.

« Non ce n'est pas à propos de son comportement que je viens ! En fait, il m'a fait boire une potion qu'il avait préparé avec l'auror qui l'a entraîné et cette potion a fait disparaître ma lycantrophie ! Je ne me transformerais plus jamais en loup-garou Albus ! » expliqua Rémus.

Albus se leva brusquement et tourna autour de Rémus comme pour prouver que ce n'était pas possible.

« Comment ont-ils pu réussir cet exploit ? Tout le monde cherche un remède depuis des dizaines d'années sans n'avoir jamais rien trouvé ! » souffla Albus en répétant les mêmes tests que Pompom.

« Il m'a dit que c'était la dernière potion et qu'ils avaient déjà fait des tests sur d'autres personnes ! » ajouta Rémus.

« Incroyable ! Deux garçons si jeunes ! Je savais qu'Harry serait doué en potions ! Crois tu qu'il puisse en refaire ? » demanda Albus.

« Je ne sais pas Albus ! A vrai dire, il refuse de me parler ! Il ne regarde même plus Ron et Hermione, il ignore Draco et je ne vous parle même pas de son attitude avec Sirius ! » répondit Rémus le regard dans le vague.

« Peut-être mais j'ai remarqué qu'il s'entendait plutôt bien avec eux ! » sourit Albus en tendant à Rémus la photo que les jeunes avaient pris dans le parc.

« Je vois, vous voudriez que j'arrive à persuader Ginny ou à un autre de lui demander ? » questionna Rémus en regardant la photo. Harry avait l'air si heureux dessus, et pourtant dieu sait qu'il ne devait sûrement pas l'être en réalité. Le Harry de la photo chatouillait les côtes de Ginny qui s'était roulée par terre tandis que la main libre d'Harry frottait les cheveux de Blaise. Colin riait et Pansy lui était tombé dessus alors que Neville regardait la scène un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ginny sera notre dernier atout ! Demandez de l'aide à un des autres ! » répondit Albus.

Rémus sortit du bureau, la photo toujours dans sa main. Il s'arrêta dans un coin sombre et posa sa tête sur le mur. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'aller voir Neville. Il toqua aux appartements du garçon qui s'empressa de venir lui ouvrir en manquant de s'étaler en se prenant le tapis du salon.

« Professeur Lupin ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Neville.

« J'ai un service à te demander, Neville ! » répondit Lupin.

« Harry ! » appela Neville en courant.

« Oui ? » demanda Harry en souriant.

« Harry, j'ai appris que tu avais trouvé une potion qui détruisait la lycantrophie, c'est vrai ? »

Harry perdit son sourire instantanément, et Neville se mordit violemment la lèvre pour son manque de tact.

« Je suis désolé Harry, je me disais juste que si tu avais fait ça, tu aurais peut-être pu trouver quelque chose pour mes parents ! » dit Neville en baissant la tête.

Harry sourit tendrement et releva la tête de Neville.

« Excuse moi Neville, j'ai cru que c'était Dumbledore qui t'envoyait pour profiter de ce que Kyle et moi avions trouvé ! Tu sais, pour tes parents, nous avions quasiment trouvé quand il est mort ! Je devrais l'avoir finie un peu après la rentrée ! Oh, et tu diras au professeur Lupin de demander de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre la prochaine fois ! Et tu lui diras aussi qu'il aura d'autres potions pour d'autres loup-garou après la rentrée également » expliqua Harry avant de repartir à ses appartements.

Neville était resté pétrifié dans le couloir, Harry avait tout deviné. Mais comment a t'il pu savoir ? se demanda Neville avant de partir préparer les plantes demandées par Mme Chourave.

Harry marchait rapidement en direction de ses appartements quand il aperçut Draco devant sa porte. Il soupira et passa à côté de lui sans lui adresser le moindre mot ou faire le moindre geste pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque.

« Tu pourras être plus poli Harry ! » soupira Draco en le rejoignant dans la réserve où Harry cherchait quelques livres.

Harry ne broncha, il ne regarda même pas le blond et continua à prendre des livres avec lui.

« Réponds moi Harry quand je te parle ! » s'énerva Draco.

Harry se tourna mais ne jeta aucun regard vers le blond, il se contenta de prendre les cinq livres et d'aller s'asseoir à une des tables de la bibliothèque.

Une nouvelle fois, Draco attrapa Harry par le col avant de le plaquer sur une rangée de livres. Draco bouillait de rage alors qu'Harry souriait insolemment.

« Tu vas encore me frapper ? » demanda ironiquement Harry.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Et bah vas y, te gêne pas Malefoy ! » souffla Harry.

Draco lâcha brusquement Harry, entendre son nom dans la bouche du premier qui lui avait fait confiance quand il avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas devenir comme son père, lui avait fait mal.

« Tu ne supportes pas ton nom, Malefoy ? Mais pourquoi t'appellerais-je autrement en ce moment ? Tu es du côté de Black que je hais plus que tout et puis, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu ne voulais plus me voir tant que je n'avais pas fait d'excuses ? Aux dernières nouvelles, je n'en ai pas fait alors je ne vois pas vraiment ce que tu fous là ! » ironisa Harry.

« Mais putain Harry, ressaisis toi ! Tu n'es devenu qu'un gros connard ! Sirius ne t'a rien fait et toi tu le rabaisses sans cesse ! Dis plutôt que tu ne voulais pas qu'il revienne du voile ! » cracha Draco.

Les yeux verts striés de jaune d'Harry devinrent plus jaunes que tout, il faisait froid dans le dos. Sa magie était de nouveau sortie de son corps et l'entourait tandis qu'il s'avançait doucement vers Draco.

« Qui ne voulais pas qu'il revienne ? Qui a dépensé 2 ans de sa vie à chercher un putain de moyen pour le sortir de là ? Qui s'est fait mentir par Dumbledore qui assurait que jamais il ne reviendrait ? Qui m'a laissé tombé en septième année quand j'ai demandé qu'on m'aide à trouver un moyen pour le ramener ? Et TU oses, TOI Draco Malefoy, me dire que je ne voulais pas qu'il revienne ? Tu vas découvrir à quel point j'ai progressé en 3 ans ! » cria Harry.

Harry s'apprêtait à lui envoyer un sort violent sans baguette quand Séverus apparut en courant et plaqua Draco au sol. Conscient que son sort ne toucherait plus le blond, il ferma le poing et son sort disparut en ne faisant aucun dégât.

« Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce qui s'est passé en 3 ans, Draco ! Tu ferais mieux de ne plus t'approcher de moi pour le moment à moins que tu ne veuilles souffrir ! Le professeur Rogue ne sera pas toujours là pour te protéger ! » cracha Harry avant de prendre les livres et de s'enfermer dans son appartement. Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil quand il ressentit une violente douleur dans le dos.

« Merde ! » jura Harry.

Ginny sortit de sa chambre, alertée par l'injure d'Harry. Quand elle entra dans le salon, elle se jeta rapidement au sol, une onde de magie était passée au dessus d'elle et avait détruite tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Elle regarda Harry qui se tenait la tête, recroquevillé au pied du canapé. Soudain, son sweat fut déchiré et de ailes firent leur apparition. La première était blanche tandis que la deuxième était noire.

« Harry ! » cria t'elle.

Harry se leva alors et fut surpris de voir son amie aussi proche de lui.

« Je suis désolé que tu aies vu cela Ginny, seul Mark était au courant depuis que Kyle est mort ! Assieds toi, je vais t'expliquer tant que je suis encore conscient ! »

Ginny obéit et leva vers lui un regard interrogateur.

« En fait, six mois après le commencement de mon entraînement, Kyle a remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec moi ! Mes blessures cicatrisaient très vite et je pouvais même guérir les siennes ! Je peux faire apparaître deux épées, une blanche, l'épée de la lumière et une autre noire, l'épée des ténèbres. Je peux également utiliser des sorts dont tu ne connais rien car je les prononce dans la langue des anges ! Apparemment, d'après Kyle, je suis un ange déchu qui provient de la lignée entre un ange pur et un ange tourné vers le mal. Kyle m'a dit que j'étais le premier de la famille Potter où les gènes étaient dominants, sûrement à cause du sort de Voldemort. Bref, quand je veux vraiment utiliser ma magie, mes ailes veulent sortir. Si je les laisse sortir, tout va bien car elles ne déchirent même pas mes habits alors que si je les retiens, elles sortent avec douleur et je sombre un peu plus tard dans l'inconscience ! » expliqua Harry.

« Pourquoi les retiens tu alors ? » demanda Ginny qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry ne voulait pas laisser sortir ses ailes.

« Premièrement, je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde les voit et deuxièmement, je les déteste et je ne te dirais pas pourquoi ! » répondit Harry de plus en plus difficilement.

« Je comprends ! »

A peine Ginny avait dit ces deux mots que Harry s'écroulait à ses pieds. Elle lui jeta un sortilège d'allègement, de mobilicorpus et de dissimulation sur ses ailes avant de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Sur le chemin, elle jura comme Harry en voyant Rogue s'approcher d'elle à grands pas.

« Que lui est-il arrivé encore ? » demanda Rogue.

« Rien qui ne vous concerne ! » lâcha Ginny.

* * *

**Voila, dites moi ce que vous en pensez! Reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou, me revoilà! Je suis sincérement désolé pour l'attente mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec les cours et le sport donc j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire et de poster!**

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**Luna051: **Merci beaucoup! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours! J'espère que la suite te plaira également!

**Vega264:** Merci! Pourquoi Harry en veut à Harry? Je vais te dire ça en gros parce que je veux pas tout gâcher quand ils se réconcilierons (s'ils le font! lol!)! Comment réagirais tu si tu passais deux ans de ta vie à essayer de trouver un moyen impossible de sauver qqn et que quand tu reviens au bout de trois ans, non seulement cette personne est revenue mais elle est en pleine forme et particulièrement heureuse de sa vie, même de ces trois ans passés sans te voir! Mais j'avoue volontiers qu'il c'est plus normal de détester Dumbledore qui avait assuré à Harry qu'il n'y avait AUCUN moyen de le ramener! Fin bon, je suis contente que tu aimes et j'espère que l'explication te va! Biz

**Thealie:** Oui les autres sont cons! lol! Non, je ne crois pas qu'ils le fassent exprès, c'est dans leur caractère mais ca s'arrangera! lol! T'inquiètes, d'habitude j'aime vraiment pas Ginny mais je l'ai tournée d'une façon où je l'adore! lol! Tant qu'elle n'est pas avec mon rarry tout va bien! lol! En esperant que la suite te plaira, bisoux!

**Onarluca:** Merci beaucou! Je suis vraiment désolé pour l'attente mais je n'ai malheureusement pas pu faire plus tôt! J'espère que tu m'excuseras! Bonne lecteure! Biz

**Maugrei:** Pendant sa transformation en ange? ah ah ah, ce n'est pas pour toute suite, dans plusieurs chapitres, tu pourras découvrir l'étendue de son pouvoir! lol! J'espere vraiment que ce chapitre te plaira! Biz

**Zaika:** lol! Je te remercie! Voici la suite!

**Jenni944:** Oui je connais mais je ne vois pas trop! Peux tu me dire de quel personnage tu parles? A vrai dire, je n'y avais même pas pensé mais c'est vrai que l'histoire d'ange peut rappeler l'histoire de Devil devil mais quand tu écris tu ne fais plus attention d'où te viens l'idée! lol! Bref, voici la suite!

**Samaeltwigg:** Oui je sais des fois je dois être trop sadique pour mon propre bien! lol! Mais en fait, c'est qu'à force de lire des fics où ça s'arrête là où tu as le plus envie de savoir, tu fais pareil! Notre Sevy sera plus présent dans ce chapitre je te rassure! lol! Je suis désolé qu'elle t'obsède vu le temps que je mets entre chaque chapitre! Désolé! Je suis ravie de voir que tu aimes cette fic, en voici d'ailleurs la suite!

**Mifibou:** Lol, je te remercie! Moi aussi mes reviews se ressemblent relativement vu que je n'écris qu'aux fics qui me plaisent!Angel Sanctuary? Je connais mais je n'avais pas du tout pensé à ce manga quand j'ai écrit mais il vient de me donner une idée pour la suite! lol! Oui, ils vont de nouveau être amis, je ne suis pas aussi cruelle! lol! Merci pour les encouragements! Bisoux!

**Lynara:** Merci beaucoup! Non mais je vais pas te le dire! lol! Il y a plus de suspens après! Et qui te dit que c'est un des deux? lol

**Crystal d'avalon:** Tu comprendras mais pas tout de suite! lol! Voilà la suite!

**Nanie Nouche:** Mais j'ai pas pris ça méchamment! Heureusement qu'on coupe, je m'imagine pas raconter toute la scène de l'habillement, de la douche, du manger, des toilettes...lol! Voici la suite! Biz

**Nymphodora Tonks:** Merci beaucoup! Je te rassure, ils vont se réconcilier! Mais pas maintenant! lol! Voilà la suite!

**City2:** Oui, il est plus aussi gentil mon rarry! lol! Oui, il se trompe peut-être! Qui sait? Moi? Oui, mais je le dirais pas! lol! Mais ne t'inquiète pas trop, ils vont bien finir par se réconcilier, non? C'est moi l'auteur? Ah oui, c'est vrai, bon bah vous verrez bien alors! lol! Désolé, je commence à divaguer, il est tard! lol! je te laisse lire la suite ou je risque de faire une crise de folie! lol! Bisoux

**Unknow:** Mdr! Ne pleure pas, voilà la suite! lol! Bisoux

**Yumi44:** Attention, lumière! Voici la suite! lol! J'ai mis le temps mais elle est là! lol! Bonne lecture! Kiss

_

* * *

A peine Ginny avait dit ces deux mots que Harry s'écroulait à ses pieds. Elle lui jeta un sortilège d'allègement, de mobilicorpus et de dissimulation sur ses ailes avant de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Sur le chemin, elle jura comme Harry en voyant Rogue s'approcher d'elle à grands pas._

_« Que lui est-il arrivé encore ? » demanda Rogue._

_« Rien qui ne vous concerne ! » lâcha Ginny._

**Chapitre 3 :**

« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux pas vous enlever de points que je vous permets de me parler de cette façon, miss Weasley ! » gronda Séverus.

« Excusez moi professeur ! » s'excusa rageusement Ginny.

« Vous avez eu des problèmes d'audition pendant votre coma, miss Weasley ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ? » répéta Séverus.

« Vous croyez que je suis médecin ou quoi ? » cria Ginny.

« Vous avez gagné une retenue pour le lundi de la rentrée, miss Weasley ! » dit Séverus d'une voix doucereuse.

« Bien sûr professeur ! Je peux aller à l'infirmerie maintenant ? » demanda Ginny se retenant de frapper son professeur.

« Je vous suis, miss Weasley ! » répondit Séverus en souriant ironiquement.

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il apprécie que vous vous mêliez de ses affaires ! Ca risque de faire mal à son réveil, pour vous bien sûr ! » répliqua Ginny en souriant à son tour.

« Je me moque de ce qu'apprécie Potter ! Vous voulez le laisser mourir ou vous l'emmener à l'infirmerie ? »

Ginny serra fortement ses poings et reprit son chemin suivie de près par Séverus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demanda Pompom quand Ginny posa Harry sur un des lits.

« Et bien, c'est que… » commença Ginny avant de se taire en se rappelant que Rogue était dans la pièce.

« Continuez, miss Weasley ! » ordonna Rogue.

« …et bien, il faudrait d'abord que vous promettiez de ne rien dire à personne, pas même au professeur Dumbledore ! » demanda Ginny.

« Rien de sortira d'ici, n'est ce pas Séverus ? » intervint l'infirmière qui s'inquiétait pour son blessé favori.

« Bien ! » dit Rogue en rechignant.

« Très bien ! Alors je vous suggère de retirer mes charmes de dissimulation ! » conseilla Ginny.

Rogue leva sa baguette et prononça le contre sort qui annula et les charmes de Ginny mais aussi ceux placés par Harry, affaiblis par son évanouissement.

« Mon dieu ! » cria Pompom.

« Quoi ? » demanda Rogue, le visage toujours impassible mais inquiet.

« Regardez ses poignets ! » répondit Pompom en leur présentant les poignets d'Harry.

« Il a tenté de se suicider ? Quand ? » demanda Rogue.

Pompom examina les blessures avant de répondre :

« Je dirais que les plus anciennes datent d'il y a un peu moins de 4 ans et que les récentes datent d'un an ! »

« C'est moi ou des ailes viennent d'apparaître ? » demanda Rogue, clairement éberlué.

« Merlin ! Il a des ailes d'anges ! » s'écria Pompom avant de les examiner pour voir si elles n'étaient pas blessées.

En sentant que quelqu'un lui touchait ses ailes, Harry se réveilla brusquement et rangea rapidement ses ailes à l'intérieur de son dos. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui et poussa un soupir.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Ginny, ce n'était pas la peine de m'emmener à l'infirmerie, je me serais réveillé dans une heure maximum ! Je vois que tu as même amené un spectateur ! Qui a enlevé mes charmes de dissimulation ? » demanda Harry en les replaçant sur ses poignets.

« Moi ! » répondit Rogue.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Ca a dû vous faire plaisir, non ? » ironisa Harry.

« Arrêtez de vous prendre pour un martyre, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais été content de voir que vous vouliez mourir ! » répliqua Rogue.

« Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que vous me détestez depuis que j'ai onze ans sans raison, c'est une bonne raison, non ? » répondit Harry.

« Les gens changent Potter ! » siffla Rogue.

« Et vous voulez me faire croire que vous avez changé en 3 ans, c'est ça ? Et bien, on dirait que ça a fait du bien à tout le monde de ne plus me voir ! » ricana amèrement Harry.

« Harry… » voulut intervenir Ginny.

« Laisse Ginny, seuls ceux qui sont tombés dans le coma ont été contents de me revoir ! Les autres ont simplement fait semblants mais c'est pas grave, ça ne me touche plus ! » la coupa Harry.

« Ne jouez pas les insensibles Potter, ça ne vous va pas ! Et arrêtez de jouer au sans amis, c'est profondément agaçant ! » grogna Rogue.

« Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir demandé de me pourrir la vie jusqu'à l'infirmerie, professeur Rogue ! » cracha Harry.

« Je voulais juste voir dans quel état pitoyable vous pouviez être ! » répliqua Rogue.

« Et bien, vous avez dû être content du déplacement ! Maintenant tirez vous ! Et si jamais j'apprends que vous avez dit quoique ce soit au sujet de mes ailes ou de mes cicatrices, je vous le ferais payer ! J'ai appris à être cruel avec le temps ! » le menaça Harry.

« C'est une menace Potter ? » demanda Rogue.

« Ca m'en a tout l'air ! » ironisa Harry.

« Ca suffit, vous êtes dans une infirmerie ici ! Séverus, laissez mon patient tranquille ! » intervint Pompom.

Rogue lança un dernier regard noir aux occupants de l'infirmerie avant de sortir.

_POV Séverus_

_Bon sang, il a voulu se suicider ? Je peux le comprendre après tout, il s'est quand même fait violé à de nombreuses reprises. Mais quel est la cause des cicatrices les plus récentes ? Et lui qui croit que je suis content de le voir détruit, ne faisant confiance à personne sinon à lui-même ! Pourquoi rejette t'il Black et ses amis ainsi ? Il était tellement en colère contre Draco tout à l'heure que j'ai cru qu'il allait le tuer. Et c'est quoi ces ailes ? Pourquoi une blanche et une noire ? Harry Potter, tu es décidément bien mystérieux mais je parviendrais à tout découvrir, ça je te le promets !_

_Fin POV Séverus_

Harry sortit de l'infirmerie après s'être fait examiné sous toutes les coutures par une Pompom bien inquiète.

« Au fait Harry, j'allais oublier avec tout ce rémuménage ! Joyeux anniversaire ! » sourit Ginny avant de lui tendre un petite boîte.

Harry ouvrit le premier cadeau pour ses 21 ans, il fut étonné et heureux de voir un pendentif en forme de serpent enroulé autour d'une épée.

« Merci Gin', c'est magnifique ! » sourit Harry avant d'étreindre la jeune femme.

« Ca te correspond ! Mais tu as oublié quelque chose dans la boîte ! » rigola Ginny.

Harry fouilla un peu plus et fut étonné de voir une petite carte à l'intérieur :

_**« Mon Harry préféré,**_

_**Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir 21 ans ? Oulà, tu deviens vieux, fais attention ! Non je plaisante, je voulais juste te souhaiter un merveilleux anniversaire ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de pouvoir être à tes côtés pour ce jour merveilleux ! Bon d'accord, j'ai quelques heures de retard, mais tu vas pas m'en vouloir pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? Bref, j'espère que le collier te plaît parce que j'ai mis pas mal de temps à le choisir ! En fait, j'ai commencé à chercher peu de temps après être sortie du coma, tu vois comme je pense à toi ? Enfin assez rigolé, j'ai décidé de faire de toi un homme cette année et moi une femme par la même occasion ! Comment ? J'ai réussi à réserver deux places pour le salon de tatouage le plus coté d'Angleterre, et qui se trouve à Pré-au-lard (Pas trop de chemin en plus, super hein ?) ! Nous avons rendez vous demain à 8h du matin et ne sois pas en retard ou je viens te chercher par les oreilles.**_

_**Gin'**_

**_PS : T'inquiètes, je te laisserais choisir ! »_**

« Tu sais que je t'adore toi ? » ria Harry.

« Je sais, je sais ! Je suis irremplaçable ! Il faut rattrapé le temps perdu et je compte bien profiter de ton anniversaire pour ça ! » rigola Ginny.

« Harry ? » tenta Hermione suivie de Ron et de Draco.

« Ca t'a pas suffit tout à l'heure Malefoy ? T'amènes du renfort ? » ironisa Harry.

« On voulait juste te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et te donner tes cadeaux ! » dit Hermione, cherchant du renfort parmi les deux garçons à ses côtés.

« Tu peux te les garder, j'en veux pas ! » cracha Harry avant de rejoindre ses appartements suivi de près par Ginny, qui s'excusa silencieusement auprès des trois autres.

« Et bien, cette année aussi, ils iront dans le coffre ! » soupira Draco.

« Vous croyez qu'un jour, il nous reparlera normalement ? Et qu'il reconnaîtra à nouveau Sirius comme son parrain ? » demanda Hermione, se retenant de pleurer.

« Il est simplement perdu 'Mione, je suis sûr que ca va lui passer ! » répondit Ron.

« Je l'espère sincèrement ! » ajouta Draco.

Harry s'excusa auprès de Ginny et s'enferma dans son laboratoire pour avancer la potion qui pourrait faire redevenir normaux les parents de Neville et tous ceux dans le même cas. Il rajouta la poudre de fée et deux écailles de dragon avant que le chaudron ne se mette à siffler et que la substance ne devienne rouge sang. Il s'entailla le doigt et laissa cinq gouttes de son sang tombées dans le chaudron. Le rouge tourna au blanc l'espace d'un instant avant de redevenir rouge sang.

« Voilà, je laisse ça mijoter jusqu'au 10 septembre et elle sera parfaite ! » murmura Harry avant de se frotter les yeux, il était là depuis des heures, entre rajouter des éléments, laisser chauffer et murmurer des incantations en même temps.

« Passons à la potion contre la lycantrophie ! » soupira Harry.

Il s'approcha du chaudron où se trouvait une substance visqueuse jaune. Il y ajouta des yeux de crapauds, des ailes de chauve-souris, une canine de loup-garou, il avait eu du mal à s'en procurer mais il en avait maintenant une bonne dizaine. Il tourna une trentaine de minutes avant de mettre la poudre d'étoile et trois poils de licorne (le plus rare pour les préparateurs de potions normaux). Il se remit à tourner le tout dix fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre avant de laisser tomber de nouveau cinq gouttes de son sang. Cette fois, une fumée blanche ressortit du chaudron pour laisser place à une substance totalement liquide mais toujours jaune.

« Finie, elle sera totalement prête le soir de la pleine lune, c'est à dire à la rentrée ! » sourit Harry.

Il s'étira longuement avant de sortir du laboratoire, il regarda l'horloge et remarqua qu'il n'était que six heures de l'après-midi. Il partit enfiler un pantalon de jogging noir et un débardeur rouge avant de s'enfermer dans la salle d'entraînement.

Ginny entra dans l'appartement à sept heures et toqua à la porte du laboratoire. Comme personne ne lui répondit, elle haussa les épaules, se disant qu'on ne devait surtout pas le déranger et elle repartit manger dans la Grande Salle avec les autres.

« Alors ? » demanda Hermione.

« Enfermé dans son laboratoire ! » répondit Ginny.

« Potter a un laboratoire ? » répéta Rogue.

« Oui, hier je lui ai dit que j'avais mal à la tête alors il m'a emmené dans son laboratoire et dix minutes plus tard j'avais plus mal ! Sa potion était parfaite ! » sourit Ginny.

« Après tout, il a bien réussi à créer une potion qui a détruit ma lycantrophie ! » ajouta Rémus.

« Il n'a pas pu la faire tout seul ! » reprit Rogue.

« Vous savez, si vous n'aviez pas été aussi injuste avec lui, je suis sûre qu'il aurait eu les meilleures notes en potion ! Dans la salle commune, il s'amusait à inventer de nouvelles potions en septième année ! » s'indigna Ron devant la mauvaise foi du maître des potions.

« Il m'a dit qu'il pourrait guérir mes parents ! » intervint Neville.

« Mais c'est impossible ! Personne n'a jamais réussi, je ne vois pas comment un gamin de 21 ans pourrait le faire ? » siffla Rogue.

« Et s'il réussissait ? » demanda Draco.

« Ce serait un génie ! » souffla Rogue.

La Grande Salle se tut soudainement, Neville priant pour qu'Harry soit réellement un génie.

« Ginny, il n'a rien dit ? » demanda soudainement Sirius, le visage triste.

Ginny leva ses yeux vers Sirius et se tordit les mains sous la table.

« Je suis désolé Sirius, il n'a rien dit ! Sauf hier soir, dans son sommeil, il disait que vous l'aviez tous trahi et qu'il ne lui restait plus que Mark, Neville, Blaise, Pansy, Colin et moi ! » souffla Ginny.

Sirius se prit le visage dans les mains tandis que Rémus lui tapotait le dos. Ron et Hermione furent choqués et Hermione manqua de s'effondrer en larmes tandis que Draco paraissait soucieux.

« Que doit on faire Albus, pour retrouver sa confiance ? » demanda MacGonagall.

« Oh, pour ce qui est des professeurs, il a juste murmuré qu'il ne se laisserait plus jamais avoir par le professeur Dumbledore mais qu'il croyait encore aux autres ! » intervint Ginny, ce qui fit soupirer de soulagement le professeur de métamorphose, de botanique et de sortilèges.

Dumbledore semblait avoir pris 20 ans de plus avec cette simple phrase.

« Il doit m'en vouloir de l'avoir envoyé là-bas ! » soupira Albus.

« Il n'a rien dit sur moi ? » demanda Hagrid.

« Vous savez, il n'a pas décrit chaque personne du château Hagrid, il ne parlait que de quelques personnes ! Ah, et il a ajouté avant de se réveiller qu'il LE tuerait ! » répondit Ginny en cherchant dans sa mémoire les paroles exactes d'Harry.

« Tuerait qui ? » demanda Rogue.

« Il ne l'a pas dit ! » répondit Ginny en le regardant étrangement comme si elle venait de découvrir un secret extraordinaire.

Quand Harry sortit de la salle d'entraînement, il était 7h30. Il se lava, se changea et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle avant d'entendre des bribes de conversation. Parfois, Harry détestait son ouie surdéveloppée après ses entraînements. Au moins, il savait qu'on parlait encore de lui et il préféra aller chercher à manger directement aux cuisines.

« Dobby est content de vous revoir Harry Potter ! Dobby peux faire quelque chose pour Harry Potter ? » demanda Dobby en s'inclinant, le nez touchant presque le sol.

« Juste un peu de nourriture Dobby, s'il te plait ! » répondit Harry.

« Tout ce qu'il plaira à Harry Potter ! » sourit Dobby avant d'aller chercher de nombreux sandwitch, des beignets, du pain, du jus de citrouille, des tartes aux fraises et des fruits.

« Merci Dobby, je ne sais pas si je vais tout manger ! » rigola Harry.

« Ce n'est pas grave Harry Potter ! Dobby sera content de venir nettoyer l'appartement de Harry Potter ! Je suis désolé monsieur mais je dois aller travailler ! » Dobby s'inclina de nouveau et repartit travailler.

Harry sortit avec toutes ses victuailles jusqu'à son appartement. Il ferma son laboratoire à clé et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il mangea ce qu'il pouvait et posa le reste sur sa table de chevet, il régla son réveil et s'endormit.

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin à 6h30 pour avoir le temps de se préparer. Il partit se laver avant d'enfiler un jean blanc et un débardeur bleu. Il sortit de sa chambre et partit déjeuner avant que d'autres n'arrivent dans la Grande Salle.

« Tiens Harry, je suis déçue, je ne pourrais pas te tirer les oreilles ce matin vu que t'es à l'heure ! » dit Ginny avant de faire semblant de bouder.

Harry éclata alors de rire et Ginny lui enfonça un toast dans la bouche pour le faire taire. Quand ils eurent finis, ils sortirent du château et se rendirent à pied jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Ils entrèrent dans la boutique de tatouages et Ginny enfonça un livre de modèles dans le ventre d'Harry, qui la pourchassa un peu avant de se mettre à chercher ce qu'il voulait.

« Alors ? Tu as trouvé ? » demanda Ginny.

« Tu verras ! » répondit Harry en souriant.

« Je te détestes ! » grimaça Ginny.

« Et moi je t'adore ! » rigola Harry.

« Qui passe le premier ? » demanda le tatoueur.

« Harry ! » répondit Ginny en poussant son ami.

Harry jeta un regard noir à son amie, qui manqua de s'étouffer tellement elle riait, et suivit le tatoueur. Il s'installa sur un siège et le tatoueur lui posa quelques questions.

« Que voulez vous comme tatouage ? »

« Celui là ! » répondit Harry en montrant un modèle sur le livre.

« Vous êtes le seul à m'avoir demandé ce tatouage ! » sourit le tatoueur.

« A croire que je ne fais rien comme tout le monde ! » grogna Harry.

« Quel encre désirez vous ? »

« De l'encre à vie ! » répondit Harry.

« Vraiment ? Nous avons aussi de l'encre qui dure des dizaines d'années si vous préférez ! »

« Non, je le veux à vie ! Je vous payerais pour le prix de l'encre ! » dit Harry.

« Bien, où le voulez vous ? » demanda le tatoueur.

« Dans le dos ! »

Harry retira son débardeur et s'allongea sur la table. Le tatoueur sortit ses pinceaux et commença tout de suite le délicat tatouage.

« J'ai fini ! Il est magnifique, je crois que je n'en ai jamais réussi un aussi beau ! Vous devez avoir une forte magie pour qu'il réagisse ainsi ! Serrez les dents maintenant ! » demanda le tatoueur.

Harry obéit et soudain, une violente douleur lui traversa le dos, chaque ligne qui composait le tatouage lui faisait atrocement mal car l'encre entrait dans son corps.

« Voilà ! Je dois dire que vous l'avez merveilleusement bien choisi ! » sourit le tatoueur.

Harry lui sourit, se rhabilla et se rassit dans la salle d'attente attendant son amie.

Elle revint une heure plus tard, un sourire illuminant son visage.

« On y va ? » demanda Harry.

« Attends, je dois payer ! »

« C'est déjà fait ! » sourit Harry.

« Mais Harry, je devais payer, c'était pour ton anniversaire ! » protesta Ginny.

« Tu n'a qu'à nous payer à manger, on est resté tellement longtemps que j'ai faim maintenant ! » rigola Harry.

« T'es vraiment pas sympa ! Mais c'est vrai que j'ai faim moi aussi ! »

Ils allèrent manger, Harry passa dire bonjour à Mark pendant que Ginny essayait toute sortes de vêtements.

« Mets moi de côté ce qu'elle essaie, je les lui créerait pour son anniversaire ! C'est le 2 septembre ! » souffla Harry à l'oreille de Mark qui rigolait.

Ils saluèrent Mark et repartirent à Poudlard. Ils furent surpris de voir que le château était attaqué par une dizaine de mangemorts. Les deux foncèrent dans la Grande Salle où se déroulait le gros de la bataille. Il jeta son sort du bouclier sur Ginny avant de pousser Séverus de la trajectoire d'un doloris et d'un autre sort tout aussi dangereux et de se les prendre à la place. Le doloris lui fit relativement peu de mal, il ne tremblait même pas mais le deuxième sort combiné au doloris lui fit apparaître de multiples plaies sur le corps. Il se releva rapidement et tua le sorcier qui s'apprêtait à lancer un sortilège impardonnable sur Hermione. Il leva ses paumes et trois mangemorts s'effondrèrent sur le sol avant qu'il ne mette un genou à terre.

« Merde, elles veulent sortir à cause de mes blessures ! » marmonna Harry avant d'achever les deux derniers mangemorts et de se ruer hors de la Grande Salle. Il se cacha dans une salle désaffectée, la verrouilla avant de laisser sortir ses ailes. Toute la salle éclata alors dans un bruit épouvantable. Il n'eut besoin d'attendre que quelques minutes avant de pouvoir les ranger, de remettre la salle en état et de repartir vers la Grande Salle. Il fit tout juste un pas qu'une boule rousse lui sauta dans les bras.

« Harry, tu vas bien ? » demanda Ginny.

« Impec ! » rigola Harry.

« Alors pourquoi quand je te prends dans mes bras je suis pleine de sang ? » questionna Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

Mauvais signe ce froncement de sourcils pensa Harry en reculant instinctivement.

« Harry James Potter, combien de fois t'ais je dit de me dire la vérité ? Et puis, pourquoi j'ai rien reçu quand un mangemort m'a lancé un sort ? » cria Ginny faisant se retourner tout le monde.

« Moins fort Gin' ! Désolé de t'avoir menti mais ce sont vraiment de toutes petites blessures ! Et pour le sort, c'est parce que je t'ai apposé mon bouclier ! » souffla Harry.

« De petites blessures ? Alors que vous vous êtes pris un doloris et un sécar ? » siffla Rogue.

« On dirait bien ! » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Pourquoi avoir pris ces sorts à ma place ? » demanda soudainement Rogue.

Toute la Grande Salle s'était tournée violemment à cette question, pourquoi donc Harry Potter, qui déteste Séverus Rogue, avait il pris ces coups à sa place ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ? A vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment ! Son corps avait agi plus vite que son esprit comme lors du combat en septième année où il avait prit un sort pour défendre Draco et Hermione. Mais pourquoi avait-il défendu Rogue, l'homme qu'il déteste depuis qu'il a 11 ans ? Peut-être qu'il ne le détestait pas, à vrai dire, il le respectait. Il respectait cet homme qui avait espionné de nombreuses années au péril de sa vie, qui était revenu dans le chemin de la lumière. Et puis, il devait avoir de nombreuses cicatrices alors autant éviter d'en avoir d'autres.

Tout le monde attendait la réponse avec impatience quand Harry regarda Rogue droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment ! C'est mon corps qui a réagit avant tout ! Et puis, vous auriez énormément souffert si vous aviez reçu ces sorts alors que je n'ai que quelques blessures superficielles ! »

« Je vois ! Et bien…comment dire…euh…merci ! » bégaya Rogue.

Harry éclata alors de rire.

« Vous savez, ce n'était pas la peine de vous donner autant de mal, je n'attendais pas vraiment de remerciement en faisant ça ! C'est bizarre de vous voir me remercier ! » rigola Harry

« Et bah, ca ne risque plus d'arriver ! » grogna Rogue en souriant intérieurement, il avait réussi à faire rire le Survivant.

« Mais je n'en doute pas professeur ! » sourit Harry.

« Harry, il faudrait que tu ailles à l'infirmerie ! » le poussa Ginny.

« Harry, attends ! Est ce que…comment dire…tu nous as posé un bouclier à nous aussi ? Parce qu'avant que tu n'arrives, un mangemort m'a lancé un sort qui a rebondi sur lui ! » demanda Hermione, les joues rouges.

Harry la regarda bizarrement avant de répondre :

« Bien sûr que je t'ai posé un bouclier ! Weasley et Malefoy également en ont un ! Même si nous ne sommes plus en très bon termes, je ne veux pas vous voir mourir ou blesser ! »

« Merci ! » sourit timidement Hermione.

« Harry, je… » commença Ron.

« On verra ça plus tard Weasley, Ginny va finir par m'arracher mon débardeur si je ne vais pas à l'infirmerie ! » rigola Harry en ébouriffant les cheveux de la rousse, qui tirait sur son haut.

« Arrête ça Harry ! » grogna Ginny en s'échappant des bras de son ami.

« Harry, combien de personnes ont ta protection ? Et combien de personne peux tu protéger ? » demanda alors Dumbledore.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent de nouveau vers Harry.

« Pourquoi ? Vous voulez ma protection vous aussi ? » ironisa Harry.

« Non, bien sûr ! S'il te plait, réponds moi Harry ! » supplia Dumbledore.

« 14 personnes sont actuellement sous ma protection ! Il y a deux ans, ma limite était de 10, maintenant je dirais entre 20 et 25 ! » répondit alors Harry.

« Tu es devenu vraiment fort Harry ! Un sorcier normal ne peut protéger que 5 personnes normales et leur sort est loin d'être infaillible, un sorcier expérimenté peut en venir à bout ! Les sorciers doués, comme Miss Granger, Mr et Melle Weasley, Mr Malefoy et d'autres peuvent sûrement en protéger une quinzaine, mais comme pour les sorciers normaux, leur sort est facilement défait par un sorcier expérimenté ! Moi-même ne peut produire que 20 protections au grand maximum et elles ne sont pas aussi performantes que les tiennes ! » expliqua Dumbledore.

« Et alors vous attendez des remerciements ? Vous pouvez toujours attendre pour ça ! » cracha Harry.

« Non, je n'attends pas de remerciements Harry, je sais que tu as dû en baver pour en arriver là ! » soupira Albus.

« Oh non, vous ne pouvez pas savoir, vous ne pouvez même pas en avoir une petite idée ! » siffla Harry.

« Quelles personnes as tu protéger, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Ca l'est ! » répondit Harry avant de se rendre à l'infirmerie.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Re bonjour tout le monde! Je suis navré de l'attente mais j'avais quelques petits problèmes avec mon ordi et je n'ai donc pas pu poster plus tôt! Veuillez m'en excusez, voici la suite!**_

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Crystal d'Avalon:** Merci beaucoup! Tu es bien curieuse dis moi! lol! Tu ne le sauras que plus tard le tatouage d'Harry et de Ginny! A vrai dire, moi non plus je ne le voyais pas avec une autre attitude parce que j'avais pas envie que dans ma fic, Harry soit tout le temps le petit Gryffy tout gentil! lol! Enfin bref, de toute façon, les relations s'amélioreront au fur et à mesure! Bonne lecture!

**Onarluca:** Merci beaucoup et désolé pour l'attente! Voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Zaika:** Mdr! Je suis ravie que cela te plaise! Je te laisse lire la suite, qui j'espère te plaira autant!

**Edge:** Oui, je voulais qu'il se lâche un peu! lol! Bah faut bien, sinon ils finiront jamais ensemble! lol! Mais c'est quand même assez compliqué vu qu'il ne faut pas que ça aille trop vite ni trop lentement! Que du boulot! lol! Voici la suite!

**Jenni944:** Tu le sauras beaucoup plus tard pour le tatouage! C'est vrai que ça me rappelle Ios maintenant que tu me le dis! A vrai dire, je n'y avais même pas pensé mais je vais peut-être m'en servir! lol! Bonne lecture!

**Thealie:** Oui, je vais pas les laisser en froid tout le temps quand même! lol! Vous êtes nombreux à me demander pour le tatouage et je ne peux pas vous répondre sinon où serait le suspens? lol! Vous le saurez un jour ou l'autre ne vous inquiétez pas! Bah oui, il sait se servir de sa langue mon ryry (je parle pour les répliques et pas autre chose, quoique...! lol!)! A vrai dire, je n'apprécie pas Ginny d'habitude mais j'avoue que je l'ai tourné de façon où j'aime beaucoup son perso! Voici la suite! Bisoux!

**Unknown:** Merci! Oui, j'adore les slash Sevy/Harry, je vais même en écrire un autre! lol! Je veux bien aller sur ton site mais il faudrait que tu me donnes l'adresse! lol! Voilà la suite!

**Nanie nouche:** lol! Oui, ça fait longtemps que je voulais le remettre à sa place! lol! Bisoux et câlins? C'est pas pour toute suite, désolé! Il faudra que tu patientes encore! Enfin bref, je te laisse lire la suite! Dis moi ce que tu en penses!

**Maugrei:** Merci! Pour les tatouages, tu devras attendre plusieurs chapitres! Voici la suite!

**Simoi:** Je suis VRAIMENT désolé pour l'attente! S'il te plait, ne viens pas m'étrangler! lol! Allez je te laisse lire, j'espère que tu aimeras!

**Tama:** Merci! Ne t'inquiète pas! Ce n'est pas grave! lol!

**Samaeltwigg:** Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment gentil et ça me pousse à continuer! Voici la suite!

**Lunicorne:** Bien sûr que non je ne vous ai pas oublié mais j'ai eu des problèmes donc j'ai du m'abstenir de poster! J'en suis vraiment navré! Voilà la suite!

**Lilou:** Et bé, j'en ai à lire! lol! Ca me fait plaisir que tu prennes du temps pour m'écrire! Merci! Oui, je voulais pas que mon rarry se laisse marcher sur les pieds! Pourquoi Harry en veut à Sirius? Je dirais que c'est parce qu'il n'est pas venu le voir mais bon ce ne sont que des suppositions! lol! Exact, son tatouage n'est pas un serpent, quoique...! lol! Tu verras plus tard! Non, Ginny ne s'est pas fait tatouer un ange! Je te remercie encore une fois de m'avoir écrit et je suis ravie que mon style te plaise! Bon, moi aussi je me mets en off! Je te laisse lire la suite!_

* * *

_

« Et alors vous attendez des remerciements ? Vous pouvez toujours attendre pour ça ! » cracha Harry.

_« Non, je n'attends pas de remerciements Harry, je sais que tu as dû en baver pour en arriver là ! » soupira Albus._

_« Oh non, vous ne pouvez pas savoir, vous ne pouvez même pas en avoir une petite idée ! » siffla Harry._

_« Quelles personnes as tu protéger, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? » demanda Dumbledore._

_« Ca l'est ! » répondit Harry avant de se rendre à l'infirmerie._

**Chapitre 4 :**

Personne n'avait revu Harry depuis ce jour là, excepté Ginny qui vivait encore dans les appartements du jeune homme. Cependant, il n'y passait que très rarement et n'avait pas trop de temps à lui accorder.

« Où est-il ? Les élèves arrivent ce soir ! » demanda Hermione.

« Vous m'attendiez ? » demanda Harry en entrant.

« Où es tu passé depuis l'attaque ? » dit Ron.

« Je ne pense pas que cela vous regarde ! » cracha Harry.

« Passons ! Harry, tes cours sont-ils prêts ? » questionna Minerva.

« Bien sûr ! Vous me prenez pour qui ? Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas vous voir que je ne fais pas mon boulot ! » s'énerva Harry.

« Non non, bien sûr ! Quoiqu'il en soit, soit là pour 18h dans la Grande Salle ! » demanda Albus.

Harry hocha la tête et partit sans un mot ni regard en arrière.

« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il est têtu ! » cria Draco avant de frapper violemment le mur, se cassant plusieurs os de la main.

« Il a toujours été ainsi, c'est un Gryffondor après tout ! Tu ferais mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie Draco ! » conseilla Rémus.

Draco soupira fortement et partit voir Mme Pomfresh.

Harry était énervé mais il se calma en voyant Ginny avachi sur son sofa.

« C'est ce soir que tu déménages ! » déclara Harry en s'installant à ses côtés.

« Oui, ça me rend triste de te quitter comme ça mais il faut que je retrouve mon bon vieux dortoir ! » rigola Ginny.

« Passe me voir de temps en temps en dehors des cours ! » sourit Harry.

« J'y compte bien ! Comment ca s'est passé ? » demanda Ginny.

« Mal, je peux plus les voir en peinture ! » répondit Harry en soupirant.

« Ca va s'arranger, je te le promets ! »

« Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir ! » lui dit Harry.

« Je te jure que je tiendrais celle ci ! » promis Ginny.

Harry la serra alors dans ses bras avant de lui embrasser le front et de lui donner un paquet.

« Mais Harry, c'est demain mon anniversaire ! » protesta Ginny.

« Ce n'est pas un cadeau d'anniversaire ! C'est juste pour te montrer à quel point je tiens à toi ! Mark aussi à reçu quelque chose de ce genre ! » sourit Harry.

Ginny ouvrit le paquet et poussa un petit cri de surprise. Harry venait de lui offrir un magnifique bracelet en argent en forme de serpent qui alla tout de suite s'enrouler autour du poignet de sa maîtresse.

« Mark a eu une bague du même type que ton bracelet ! C'est moi qui les ai fait alors si tu as un souci, tu poses ta main dessus en pensant à moi et je serais là ! Il ne pourra être enlevé que par toi ou moi ! » expliqua Harry.

« Que de protections ! » rigola Ginny.

« Je ne veux pas que tu retombes dans le coma ! » lui dit Harry.

« Harry, arrête de t'en vouloir s'il te plait ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je suis tombée dans le coma ! » déclara Ginny.

« J'aurais dû te protéger ! » insista Harry.

« Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde Harry ! » répliqua Ginny.

Ginny le prit dans ses bras avant de remonter le t-shirt d'Harry.

« Arrête tricheuse ! Tu ne verras pas mon tatouage ! » rigola Harry en abaissant son t-shirt.

« Harryyyyyyyyyyy, s'il te plait ! » supplia Ginny.

« Non ! Avec beaucoup de chance, tu le verras en cours ! » sourit Harry.

« Tu vas nous faire un strip-tease ? » demanda Ginny.

« Mais non idiote, mais je vais vous amener des créatures dangereuses alors on sait jamais si elle arrive à me toucher et à déchirer un de mes chandail ! Ce que je ne souhaite pas car il sont plutôt chers ! » rigola Harry.

« Bon, je vais faire mes valises ! » dit Ginny en se levant.

« Je serais en retard à la répartition ce soir, je dois aller chercher des ingrédients pour la finition de mes deux potions donc ne t'inquiètes pas pour rien ! » prévint Harry.

« Ok ! T'as prévenu Dumbledore ? » questionna Ginny.

« Non, je préfère les faire attendre ! » sourit sadiquement Harry.

Ginny hocha la tête et partit faire sa valise pendant qu'Harry s'enfermait dans son laboratoire.

Tous les élèves étaient installés et regardaient la file de 1ères années, morts de peur pour la plupart. Le professeur MacGonagall déroula sa liste et des noms défilèrent les uns après les autres. Quand les élèves furent répartis dans leur maison, Dumbledore se leva et prononça un discours, demandant à tous les élèves de rester soudés devant la menace qu'était Lord Voldemort. Il regarda le siège vide d'Harry et inspira profondément avant de reprendre :

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Le poste de professeur contre les Forces du Mal est attribué cette année à Harry Potter ! »

Les élèves se regardèrent, ils auraient le survivant en professeur. Mais, alors qu'ils se demandaient où il pouvait être, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et un jeune homme d'une incroyable beauté entra. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs noirs et des yeux verts éclatants ; il portait un pantalon en soie blanc moulant et un haut de la même couleur, le tout surmonté d'une robe de sorcier blanche aux broderies argentées ouverte sur le devant et un gryffon à l'arrière. Tout le monde mit du temps à comprendre que ce dieu vivant était le grand Harry Potter.

« Que nous vaut ce retard ? » demanda la voix froide du professeur de potions.

« Vous auriez préféré que j'arrive à l'heure et que mes deux potions, contre la lycantrophie et la folie après doloris, échouent ? » questionna Harry en haussant un sourcil.

Les élèves écoutaient attentivement cet échange plus que distrayant.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! Et si vous alliez vous asseoir ? » proposa Dumbledore sous le regard noir de son ancien élève.

Harry hocha la tête et s'assit à sa place, souriant à tous ses prochains élèves, en particulier à Ginny. Le dîner fut cependant marqué par l'apparition de Lord Voldemort souriant à pleine dent vers Harry.

« Mais…cette apparence…Tom Jedusort ? » bégaya Harry en voyant devant lui, Lord Voldemort âgé de 25 ans au grand maximum.

« Harry Potter ! Tu es devenu bien attirant depuis la dernière fois ! Tu es étonné de me voir ainsi ? » sourit Voldemort.

« Bien sûr que je suis étonné ! Tu passes d'une apparence de vieux serpent ridé à celle d'un bel homme ! Comment as tu fait ? » demanda Harry pendant que les professeurs faisaient sortir les élèves.

« J'ai utilisé une incantation runique et un peu du sang de tous mes mangemorts les plus puissants ! » répondit Voldemort alors que les professeurs l'encerclaient.

« Pourquoi es tu ici ? Et comment es tu entré ? » questionna Harry.

« Je voulais voir ce que tu étais devenu et je peux te dire que je suis agréablement surpris ! J'ai utilisé la magie runique pour entrer à Poudlard ! » ricana Voldemort.

« Tu mens, je sais que tu n'es pas venu juste pour ça ! » répliqua Harry.

« Effectivement, je suis venu aussi pour tuer le traître ! N'est-ce pas Séverus ? » sourit Voldemort.

« Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ? » demanda Harry.

« Bien sûr, si tu me gênes je risquerais de te tuer sans le vouloir ! » dit Voldemort avec un sourire froid.

« Me tuer ? Mais tu rêves éveillé là ! » cracha Harry.

Voldemort leva le bras et tous les professeurs disparurent de la pièce sauf Harry et Séverus.

« Que leur as tu fais ? » demanda Harry.

« Ils sont enfermés dans une salle de classe jusqu'à ce que je partes ! » sourit Voldemort.

« Même Dumbledore ? » questionna Harry.

« Non ! Lui, il est enfermé dans son propre bureau ! » répondit Voldemort.

« Et pourquoi pas moi ? » continua Harry pendant que Séverus les regardait, la main sur sa marque des ténèbres.

« Je ne sais pas quelle sorte d'entraînement tu as reçu mais tu résistes aux sorts de magie noire ancienne ! » ajouta Voldemort.

Voldemort s'approcha alors de Séverus jusqu'à ce que Harry ne se mette entre les deux.

« Je ne voulais pas mais tant pis ! » soupira Harry en laissant sortir ses ailes, ses yeux prirent une teinte jaune aux reflets verts, ses cheveux poussèrent jusqu'au bas de son dos et son aura blanche l'entoura.

« Qui es tu, Harry Potter ? » demanda Voldemort qui venait de se reculer de deux pas.

« Ton ennemi mortel ! » répondit Harry en faisant sortir une épée blanche de sa main et en tenant sa baguette dans l'autre main.

« Tu es devenu fort ! Je reviendrais te voir bientôt Harry, sois en sûr ! » sourit Voldemort avant de disparaître.

Harry rangea ses ailes, ses yeux reprirent une couleur normale, ses cheveux retrouvèrent leur taille normale et son épée disparut.

« Vous m'avez encore sauvé Potter ! » déclara Séverus.

« On dirait ! » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules et en s'apprêtant à sortir de la Salle.

« Merci ! » dit Séverus quand Harry passait les portes.

« Je croyais que vous ne deviez plus le dire ? » rigola Harry avant de disparaître dans les couloirs.

« Je ne le dirais qu'à toi alors ! » murmura Séverus avant de rejoindre les cachots.

Harry entra dans sa salle de classe le lendemain, il avait cours avec les 7èmes années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, et apparemment, l'ambiance entre les deux maisons était au plus bas. Ils se battaient, s'insultaient, se jetaient des sorts…tous sauf Ginny, Colin, Seamus, Dean, Pansy et Blaise qui discutaient avec animation dans un coin. Quand les autres élèves se rendirent compte que certains d'entre eux pactisaient avec la maison ennemie, deux d'entre eux, de maison différente, lancèrent un sort sur le groupe. Sort que Harry fit disparaître d'un mouvement de main.

« Vous deux, vos noms ? » demanda Harry aux deux fautifs.

« Moi c'est Kain Spinnet et l'autre débile c'est Adryan Flint ! » répondit un brun aux yeux noisettes, plutôt mignon.

« C'est toi le débile ! » grogna Adryan, blond aux yeux bleus, tout aussi mignon que le Gryffondor.

« Vous êtes apparentés à Alicia Spinnet ? Et vous à Marcus Flint ? » demanda Harry.

« Alicia est ma sœur ! » répondit tristement Kain.

« Et Marcus est mon frère ! » ajouta Adryan.

« Je vois ! Bon, 10 points en moins pour votre maison et vous aurez une retenue avec moi, ce soir à 18 heures pour avoir lancer un sort sur vos camarades ! » dit Harry.

« Mais on ne les a même pas touchés ! » grogna Adryan.

« Normal, le professeur les a arrêtés Flint ! » soupira Kain.

« Je sais qu'il les a arrêtés mais comme il l'a fait, ils n'ont pas été blessés donc je vois pas pourquoi on a une retenue ! » déclara Adryan.

« Pour la simple et bonne raison que vous avez LANCE le sort, même si je l'ai arrêté, votre intention était de les toucher ! » grogna Harry, il commençait déjà à détester les Serpentards. « Maintenant, tous dans la classe ! »

Les élèves se précipitèrent dans la salle mais n'eurent pas le plaisir de s'installer aux premiers rangs, déjà occupés par Ginny et Blaise ; Seamus et Dean ; Colin et Pansy.

« Bien, maintenant rangez vos livres et sortez vos baguettes ! J'ai vu que vous n'aviez pas vu beaucoup de choses avec vos professeurs de 4ème, 5ème et 6ème année mais je vais tâcher d'y remédier pour que vous puissiez avoir vos ASPICS sans problèmes ! Je pense que tout le monde connaît le sortilège silencio ! Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi il peut être utile contre un autre sorcier ? » demanda Harry.

Une seule main se leva, soit les autres ne savaient pas soit ils n'avaient pas envie de répondre.

« Oui, Mr Crivey ? » appela Harry en souriant.

« Il peut être utile car il empêche le sorcier adversaire de prononcer un sort ! » répondit Colin.

« 5 points pour Gryffondor ! Et quand est-il inutile ? » continua Harry. « Miss ? »

« Je suis Magdalène Kirsh ! Il est inutile quand il ne touche pas l'adversaire ! » répondit une petite brune aux yeux bleus.

Harry haussa les yeux avant de reprendre la parole.

« Et vous avez eu vos buses ? Bien sûr qu'il est inutile quand il ne touche pas l'adversaire ! Tout sort est inutile quand il n'atteint pas l'objectif donné, surtout en duel ! Vous avez duel, miss ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui, monsieur ! » répondit Magdalène, rouge comme une tomate.

« Bon, à part votre dernière réponse, vous savez autre chose ? » reprit Harry, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Certains sorciers ne prononcent pas les sorts donc même sous silencio, ils peuvent se battre ! » continua Magdalène, les joues toujours aussi rouges.

« Je savais que vous étiez intelligente ! Un peu tête en l'air mais intelligente ! » rigola Harry. « 5 points pour Gryffondor ! Tout le monde sait lancer ce sort ? »

Un brouhaha retentit alors pour répondre à la question du professeur.

« Silence ! Ceux qui ne savent pas le lancer, levez la main ! Les autres, si un seul se moque, il finira toutes les soirées du mois avec moi en retenue ! » gronda Harry.

Seule une petite main se leva en tremblotant, Harry la regarda alors, une jeune fille blonde aux yeux gris-bleus de Serpentard qui paraissait plutôt timide. Timide ? Une Serpentard ? C'était le monde à l'envers, sourit Harry.

« Vous êtes ? » demanda Harry.

« Emily Nott ! » répondit la blonde.

« Vous êtes la sœur de Théo ? » questionna Harry.

Emily hocha la tête avant de cacher son visage dans ses mains.

« Bon, vous vous mettez par deux et vous jetez des sortilèges de silence ! » ordonna Harry avant de se diriger vers Emily.

« Vous le connaissez bien ? » demanda la blonde à son professeur.

« Oui ! Au début, nous nous détestions parce que j'étais à Gryffondor et lui à Serpentard et nous avons fini par devenir très amis en sixième année mais j'ai dû partir longtemps ! Et quand je suis revenu, j'ai appris qu'il était dans le coma mais je suis sûr qu'il va bientôt se réveiller et ce sera drôle de le voir dans ma classe avec sa petite sœur ! » rigola Harry.

Emily sourit à son professeur avant de reprendre d'une petite voix :

« Il s'est réveillé professeur ! Je l'ai su par hibou ce matin ! Les médicomages ne savent pas ce qui s'est passé mais quatre personnes se sont réveillés en même temps en parlant d'un ange aux ailes blanches et noires ! »

Harry releva brusquement la tête, un ange aux mêmes ailes que lui ? Il devrait faire attention si c'était vrai.

« Qui s'est réveillé en même temps que lui ? » demanda doucement Harry pour ne pas effrayer la jeune fille.

« La sœur de Spinnet et les jumelles Patil ! » répondit Emily.

Harry sentit un sourire se dessiner sur son visage, tous ses amis étaient sortis du coma.

« Quand reviennent ils en cours ? » questionna Harry.

« Demain ! Les médicomages n'étaient pas d'accords mais ils ne voulaient pas manquer plus de cours ! »

« Je vois ! Mais dis moi Emily, tu m'as l'air bien timide pour une Serpentard de 7ème année ! » sourit Harry.

Emily rougit violemment avant de soupirer.

« Le choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Poufsouffle ou à Gryffondor mais j'ai tellement insisté qu'il a fini par m'envoyer à Serpentard ! Je me serais fait tuée si je n'étais pas aller à Serpentard. Vous n'allez pas le répétez, n'est-ce pas ? » implora la blonde.

« Bien sûr que non ! » sourit Harry.

« Merci ! »

« Bon, voyons ce qui ne va pas avec ce sort ! Allez y ! » demanda Harry.

« Silenco ! » prononça Emily en pointant sa baguette vers son professeur.

« C'est sûr que si vous ne le prononcez pas bien, il ne fonctionnera pas ! C'est silenciiiiio et non pas silenco ! Recommencez ! » sourit Harry.

« Silencio ! » Emily avait pointé sa baguette sur un Gryffondor au dernier moment, le pauvre ne parvenait plus à parler et se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

« Finalement, vous avez peut-être votre place à Serpentard ! Finite incantatem ! 5 points pour Serpentard ! » rigola Harry. « Savez vous faire apparaître des patronus ? » demanda Harry à ses élèves. « Ceux qui ne savent pas lèvent la main ! »

Cette fois, ils levèrent tous la main sauf les 6 amis d'Harry.

« Bien, les 6 qui n'ont pas lever la main, venez au centre de la classe et montrez nous votre patronus chacun à votre tour ! » demanda Harry.

Ginny fit apparaître une énorme chauve-souris, Blaise un loup, Colin un ours, Seamus une araignée aussi grande qu'Aragog et qui fit frissonner les autres élèves de la classe, Dean un cheval et Pansy, un serpent.

« Voilà, maintenant je dois vous dire que certains d'entre vous pourront peut-être faire apparaître plusieurs patronus ! » déclara Harry.

Sur ce, il leva sa baguette et un cerf, un ange et une licorne ailée apparurent dans la salle.

« Le cours est fini donc je voudrais que vous me fassiez deux parchemins sur les patronus, leur inventeur, leur origine, leur effet et surtout sur qui ils sont les plus utiles ! Passez une bonne journée ! » sourit Harry.

« Merveilleux cours, professeur Potter ! » souffla Ginny en quittant la salle.

Quand les 7èmes années furent sortis, Harry laissa entrer les 5èmes années de Poufsouffles et de Serdaigle.

« Bien, ce sera cette année que vous passerez vos buses, qui détermineront vos choix de carrière ! Je vous ai préparé une petite interrogation afin de voir où vous en êtes ! Les notes ne seront gardées que si elles sont bonnes ! Au travail ! » dit Harry en distribuant les feuilles.

Il leur jeta un sort pour savoir qui tricherait puis prépara ses notes pour le cours de l'après midi avec les 1ères années Gryffondor et Serpentard. Les élèves furent surpris quand Harry releva la tête, il fixa son regard sur un garçon aux cheveux châtains et aux mèches rouges.

« Votre nom monsieur ? » demanda Harry en se levant.

« Nicolas Leim, professeur ! » répondit le garçon.

« je dois vous avouer que je suis déçu de voir que c'est un Serdaigle qui triche ! Vous avez gagné un zéro, Mr Leim ! Maintenant sortez de ma classe et 30 points en moins pour Serdaigle ! » déclara Harry.

Tous les regards des Serdaigles devinrent noirs quand ils regardèrent Nicolas, c'était leur deuxième cours et il avait déjà fait perdre 30 points à sa maison. Nicolas ramassa ses affaires et quitta la classe. Le reste du cours se termina en silence, seul le bruit des plumes sur la feuille s'entendait. Harry salua ses élèves à la fin de l'heure et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle où il s'assit à la table professorale en silence. Il commença à manger quand Dumbledore lui adressa la parole :

« Harry, j'ai appris que tu avais viré un élève ce matin ! »

« Oui, il avait triché ! » dit simplement Harry sans lever les yeux de son assiette.

« Un Serdaigle qui triche ? » demanda Ron en rigolant.

« On dirait bien ! » répondit Harry toujours la tête dans son assiette.

« N'étais-ce pas exagéré de le virer ? » continua Dumbledore.

« N'étais-ce pas exagéré que Rogue nous enlève des points juste parce qu'on avait le malheur de respirer ? » répliqua Harry sans regarder le directeur.

Séverus s'accorda un petit sourire en repensant à tous les points qu'il avait pu enlever au trio.

« Là n'est pas la question, Harry ! » reprit Dumbledore.

« Vous voulez quoi au juste ? Que je lui fasse la bise en lui disant que c'est génial de tricher pour une interrogation qui ne comptera peut-être même pas ? » s'énerva Harry en regardant Albus, le jaune de ses yeux prenant un peu plus de place qu'à l'origine.

Des rires fit se retourner Harry, Ron était écroulé sur la table et répétait ses paroles sans pouvoir s'arrêter de rire.

« Non, bien sûr mais des points en moins et une retenue aurait suffit ! » ajouta Dumbledore.

« Avez vous fini de critiquer ma façon de punir mes élèves ? » cracha Harry.

Dumbledore soupira tristement avant d'hocher la tête tandis qu'Harry remettait son attention dans son assiette.

Quand Harry eut fini de manger, il rentra directement dans son bureau où il se calma pour ne pas faire peur aux 1ères années. Il était totalement calme quand il accueillit ses élèves :

« Bonjour à vous ! Je suis le professeur Potter et je vous enseignerais cette année la défense contre les forces du mal ! Asseyez vous ! Aujourd'hui, je vais vous apprendre comment vous protéger, c'est un sort plutôt difficile mais je pense que c'est mieux que vous l'appreniez le plus tôt possible en cas d'attaque ! Le sort est Protégo ! Répétez après moi ! Protégo ! »

Les élèves répétèrent après leur professeur, quand tout le monde le prononça correctement, Harry reprit la parole :

« Avez vous eu sortilèges ce matin ? »

Les élèves hochèrent la tête et Harry sourit devant leurs petites frimousses.

« Quel sort avez vous appris ? » demanda Harry.

« Wingardium leviosa ! » répondirent les élèves.

« Bien, ça ne nous servira donc à rien ! Tant pis, chacun votre tour, vous viendrez devant moi et je vous jetterais un sort, qui ne vous fera rien même si votre sort ne marche pas ! Allez on y va ! »

Chacun à leur tour, les élèves tentaient de se protéger avec le sort pendant qu'Harry leur envoyait des sorts bénins. A la fin du cours, la moitié de la classe savait se protéger relativement bien.

« Bien, nous continuerons ce cours la prochaine fois ! Je vous conseille de vous entraîner à ce sort pour la prochaine fois ! Bonne journée ! »

Harry s'étira, cette journée s'était plutôt bien passée. Demain serait une journée plus chargée, il avait 4 classes et que des Poufsouffles/Serdaigles. Harry regarda l'horloge, 15h15, il décida de sortir quand il lui vint une idée. Il attrapa un parchemin et écrivit proprement plusieurs lignes avant de le reproduire encore quatre fois, il se leva en souriant et accrocha un des parchemins sur le tableau d'information à côté des portes de la Grande Salle puis il ensorcela les 4 autres parchemins et les envoya aux directeurs de maison.

* * *

J'espère que vous aurez aimé! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience!


	6. Chapter 6

**Et me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! lol! Je suis contente que vous aimiez toujours cette fic et que vous m'écriviez toujours des reviews! **

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**Zaika: **Merci! Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours! Donnes moi ton avis sur la suite! Merci pour toutes tes reviews sur mes fics!

**Cara53: **Je te remercie! Voilà la suite!

**Onarluca: **MERCI! Que penses tu de cette suite? Je suis ravie de voir que mes fics te plaise et je te remercie de me laisser autant de reviews.

**Unknown: **Merci! J'irais voir tes fics! Voici la suite!

**Thealie: **Lol! Je descend Dumbledore dans cette fic mais ça change et j'aime bien! lol! On verra par la suite si Harry lui en veut toujours autant! Ses potions? Attends le prochain chapitre!

**Flore Jade: **Mdr! Désolé pour l'attente, vraiment! Mais regarde je me rattrape, je l'ai posté tôt ce chapitre! lol! Il n'a pas une ouie surdéveloppée en permanence mais juste quand il utilise ses pouvoirs et il n'entend pas ainsi très longtemps! Kiss

**Jenni944: **Cours de duel? Non mais presque! lol! Voici la suite, tucomprendras ce qui était écrit!

**Moony: **Merci beaucoup! Je te laisse lire la suite!

**Lilou: **Merci mais je rougis quand même! lol! Oui j'ai aussi beaucoup rigolé quand je l'ai écrit! lol! Bah oui, Voldie s'attendait à revoir le pauvre Harry tout nul et bah non, surprise, il s'est transformé en beau gosse avec des pouvoirs très développés; alors il faut qu'il se prépare à battre ce nouvel Harry! Oui, moi aussi je trouves qu'il a été attiré par le nouvel Harry! lol! Enfin, tu me diras, à qui la faute hein? lol! Oui, j'ai décidé qu'il serait gay, c'est plus marrant comme ça! lol! Aaaaaaaaaa l'histoire des tatouages! Je pense que vous le saurez bientôt mais pour le streap-tease, je sais pas trop, on verra si je peux le caser quelque part dans la fic! Parce que comme toi, moi je veux voir Harry se déshabiller, ce serait trop beau...j'arrête je bave! lol! L'autre ange? Quel autre ange ? lol ! Qui te dis que ce n'était pas Harry qu'ils avaient vu dans leur rêve, hein ? lol ! La fréquence de mes posts ? Je pense que je vais essayer de poster au minimum toutes les 2 semaines mais je ne garantis rien parce qu'avec le bac, c'est un peu chiant! alala! lol! Allez je te laisse lire la suite! Kiss

**Lys: **La voici! lol !

**Maugrei: **Merci! Bah oui quoi! Pourquoi ce serait jamais les Serdaigle qui tricherait ? lol! Les papiers vous intrigue tant que ça ? lol ! C'est pourtant pas d'une extrême importance! lol! Voici la suite!

**Nanie nouche: **Lol! Oui, enfin posté! lol! J'aime quand Harry ne se laisse pas faire! Bah oui, tu vas voir, le Voldie de ma fic il est gay et Harry est trop trop beau! lol! Mais bon, peut-être qu'Harry plaît encore à Draco aussi... lol! Sev amoureux? Et oui, elle est dure la vie! Mais t'inquiètes pas Sev, il est pour toi Ryry! J'ai bien rigolé sur la scène de triche et le discussion avec Dumbie! lol! J'aime bien mettre des passages drôles dans les fics, ça détend! lol! Voici la suite! Bisoux!

**Marikili68: **Merci beaucoup! D'ailleurs, voici le prochain chapitre!

**Nicolas: **Merci! Je pense que oui, il se réconciliera!

_

* * *

_

_Harry s'étira, cette journée s'était plutôt bien passée. Demain serait une journée plus chargée, il avait 4 classes et que des Poufsouffles/Serdaigles. Harry regarda l'horloge, 15h15, il décida de sortir quand il lui vint une idée. Il attrapa un parchemin et écrivit proprement plusieurs lignes avant de le reproduire encore quatre fois, il se leva en souriant et accrocha un des parchemins sur le tableau d'information à côté des portes de la Grande Salle puis il ensorcela les 4 autres parchemins et les envoya aux directeurs de maison._

**_Chapitre 5 :_**

« Hey Harry ! » sourit Ginny en s'affalant sur le fauteuil devant le bureau de son ami.

« Saute pas sur mon fauteuil comme ça ! Alors que me vaut ta présence ? » rigola Harry.

« Dis tout de suite que ça te fait chier que je sois venue ! bouda Ginny.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, j'ai dis ça pour t'embêter ! Joyeux anniversaire! Tiens! » dit Harry en lui tendant un gros paquet.

« Merci Harry, je t'adore! » sourit la rousse en attrapant son cadeau.

Ginny ouvrit le paquet et y découvrit un nombre impressionnant de vêtements ainsi qu'une broche et une barrette en argent en forme de gryffon pour la broche et en forme de licorne pour la barrette.

« C'est moi qui ai fait les vêtements! » ajouta Harry.

« Tu es merveilleux Harry! T'étonnes plus si je te demandes de refaire ma garde robe! » rigola Ginny.

« Ce sera avec plaisir ! Ca fait longtemps que je veux te transformer!Mais Gin', tu n'as pas cours là ? » demanda Harry.

« Si mais tu vas me faire un mot ! » sourit Ginny.

« Et dire que c'est seulement le premier jour ! » soupira tragiquement Harry.

« Idiot ! C'est quoi cette annonce sur le tableau de la Grande Salle ? » questionna la rousse.

« Tu ne sais plus lire ? Je vais choisir 20 des élèves qui se présenteront afin de leur apprendre à se défendre contre des choses qui sont hors de votre programme ! » répondit Harry.

« Oui c'est génial comme idée mais pourquoi que des 5èmes et des 7èmes années et pas des 6èmes années ? » demanda Ginny.

« Pour la simple et bonne raison que leur horaire ne leur permet pas ! Ils ont des cours particuliers le samedi donc je ne peux pas les prendre en charge ! » sourit Harry.

« Et puis ça te permet de te reposer un peu ! Ne te fatigue pas trop pour ces ignobles gamins ! » rigola Ginny.

« Je te rappelle que TU fais partie des ignobles gamins ! » constata Harry.

« Moi, je suis hors du lot ! » répliqua Ginny.

« Mince Ginny, tu es en retard de dix minutes ! Qui as tu comme professeur ? » s'écria Harry.

« Rogue ! » répondit Ginny en réprimant un fou rire.

« Il va me tuer ! » soupira Harry en sortant une feuille et un parchemin.

Ginny prit le mot de Harry,et sortit de la salle, avant de fermer la porte, elle put entendre Harry crier :

« Ca se paiera ça Gin' ! »

Eclatant de rire, elle se rendit jusque dans les cachots où elle frappa doucement à la porte.

« Miss Weasley ! Quelle est la raison de votre retard ? » demanda Rogue en souriant, il allait encore enlevé des points à Gryffondor.

Ginny sourit sadiquement et se rendit au bureau de son professeur avant de lui donner le parchemin que lui avait confié Harry.

**« Professeur Rogue,**

**J'ai dû retenir miss Weasley pour une raison très importante que je ne peux pas vous dire (en fait c'est plutôt que je ne le veux pas !). Je vous prie donc de l'excuser de son retard, qui est entièrement de ma faute et qui ne se reproduira pas (enfin, on ne sait jamais ! Vaut mieux qu'elle soit avec moi qu'avec vous !) et de l'accepter dans votre cours sans points en moins ou retenues !**

**Merci d'avance,**

**H.P, professeur de DCFM (le poste que vous voulez depuis tant d'années sans n'avoir jamais réussi à l'obtenir !) »**

Rogue serra fortement la lettre dans son poing, il était rouge de rage, comment Potter osait-il se moquer ainsi de lui ? Foi de Séverus Rogue, il lui renverrait la pareille.

Ginny essayait de cacher son envie de rire, c'était elle qui avait rajoutée les parenthèses en reproduisant l'écriture d'Harry. Elle ne se doutait pas des pensées de vengeance qui animeraient l'esprit de son maître des potions à la vue de ses rajouts.

« Allez vous asseoir miss Weasley ! Si je vous entends, vous pouvez être sûre que vous le regretterez toute votre dernière année ! » déclara Rogue d'une voix doucereuse, à donner des sueurs froides.

Harry faisait des arrangements sur les cours qu'il donnerait la samedi matin quand il entendit des coups sur la porte de son bureau. Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste de la main sans se déplacer, Kain Spinnet et Adryan Flint se tenaient devant lui, se regardant haineusement.

« Bien, au moins vous êtes ponctuels ! Vous savez, quand j'étais en deuxième année, j'ai eu Lockart comme professeur ! Un vrai nul, enfin bref, il m'a quand même donné une petite idée de votre punition ! »

Harry se leva et ouvrit une petite porte d'où une masse de lettres s'échappa, les deux garçons en avaient jusqu'aux mollets.

« Vous allez lire ces lettres puis les jeter dans la cheminée ! A 20 heures, vous pourrez partir ! Ah, j'oubliais, la cheminée me dira combien de lettres vous avez lu chacun ! » sourit Harry.

Les deux garçons le regardèrent bizarrement avant de s'asseoir dans la mer de lettres et de commencer leur travail.

« Dites, professeur ! Et si certaines contenaient du poison ? » demanda soudainement Adryan en lisant une lettre de menace.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Flint ! Je dois vous punir pour ce matin pas vous tuer ! J'ai déjà examiné et jeté les lettres piégées ! » le rassura Harry.

Adryan hocha la tête et se remit au travail. A environ 19 heures, Kain éclata de rire en lisant une lettre.

« Une admiratrice ? » demanda Harry avec un sourire amusé en relevant la tête de son travail.

« Un admirateur ! » corrigea Kain.

« Peterson ? » demanda Harry en soupirant.

Kain hocha la tête et relut la lettre une fois de plus avant de la passer à Adryan qui laissa échapper un sourire.

« Même le bloc de glace trouve ça drôle ! » rigola Kain en montrant Adryan.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait mais il me harcèle depuis que je suis revenu ! J'ai le droit à ses lettres toutes les heures depuis l'annonce de la Gazette ! Il me raconte tous les moments les plus humiliants de sa vie, des fois j'ai même droit à ses rêves, qui ne sont pas innocents je vous l'assure ! » soupira Harry avec un frisson de dégoût.

« Celle là est une de ses humiliations ! » sourit Adryan.

« A croire qu'il ne passe sa vie qu'à se rendre ridicule ! » pesta Harry.

Kain s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, les lettres s'échappant dans l'escalier qui menait à la salle de classe, et laissant place à Severus Rogue qui scanna rapidement la pièce.

« Ces deux élèves jouent vos assistants ? » ricana Rogue.

« Non, je ne voyais pas l'utilité de leur faire laver des chaudrons à la brosse à dent ! Il fallait les punir mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils passent une mauvaise soirée ! » dit Harry en repartant dans son travail.

« Et répondre à vos fans est une bonne soirée ? » demanda sarcastiquement Rogue.

« Ils n'y répondent pas, ils lisent seulement ! Et puis, vous n'avez qu'à leur demander s'ils passent une bonne soirée ! » répliqua Harry en ne levant pas la tête de son travail.

Rogue se tourna vers les deux élèves qui les regardait avant de lever un sourcil, qui signifiait qu'ils devaient répondre à la question.

« Franchement professeur Rogue, je passe une bonne soirée ! Ca change des soirées ratées de Serpentard où tout le monde se cherche des noises ! En plus, je peux vous assurer que lire ses lettres est vraiment très amusant ! » sourit doucement Adryan.

« Et si elles étaient piégées ? » insista Rogue en fronçant les sourcils devant le sourire d'un de ses élèves les plus froids.

« Le professeur a déjà vérifié ! » répondit Kain.

« Et si vous me disiez la raison de votre visite ? » demanda Harry en relevant la tête de son travail.

« La raison ? La voici ! » répondit Rogue en jetant le parchemin donné par Ginny sur le bureau d'Harry.

Harry prit le parchemin et le lut, son visage afficha de la perplexité, de la surprise, de l'amusement, de la gêne, de la colère et enfin plus rien, un visage impassible. Rogue le félicita intérieurement de son exploit à cacher ses sentiments avant de se rappeler la raison de sa visite.

« Alors ? » questionna Rogue.

« Alors quoi ? » demanda Harry en fermant les yeux.

« Est-ce bien vous qui m'avez écrit cette charmante missive ? » continua Rogue.

« Cette lettre est bien de moi mais pas dans son intégralité ! » répondit Harry en rouvrant les yeux, les plantant dans ceux onyx de son ancien professeur.

« Comment ça pas dans son intégralité ? » insista Séverus.

« Les parenthèses ne sont pas de moi ! » expliqua Harry.

« Weasley ! » souffla Rogue.

Harry hocha la tête avant de sourire doucement puis de le regarder froidement et de répliquer avec une voix glaciale :

« La prochaine fois, pourriez vous jeter un sort de révélation avant de venir me déranger ? »

Séverus recula d'un pas, secoué par cette voix avant que Harry ne reprenne la parole gentiment :

« Spinnet, Flint, votre retenue est terminée ! Tâchez de ne pas recommencez votre bêtise de ce matin ! »

« Mais professeur, vous aviez dit 20 heures et il n'est que 19h20 ! » protesta Kain.

« Je sais mais vous avez fait du bon travail ! 100 lettres lues par chacun est suffisant ! Allez manger et faites vos devoirs si vous en avez ! Pas de bêtises sur le chemin du retour ! » sourit Harry avant de ranger les lettres dans le placard d'un geste de la main.

Rogue salua Harry d'un signe de tête avant de sortir en même temps que les garçons, qu'il suivit sans faire de bruit.

« C'était bien, non ? » tenta Kain.

« Oui, je vais peut-être faire exprès de me prendre des retenues ! » avoua Adryan, l'air rêveur.

« Moi aussi, ça ne te dérange pas si on les fait ensemble ? » demanda Kain.

Adryan le regarda longuement avant de lui sourire et de secouer la tête. Ils se séparèrent quelques pas plus tard pour rentrer dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

« Un Serpentard et un Gryffondor qui s'associent pour avoir des retenues, c'est la monde à l'envers ! » soupira Rogue avant de retourner à ses cachots.

Harry se leva tôt, il devait être parfaitement éveillé pour ses cours avec les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffles. Il s'habilla rapidement d'une chemise rouge et d'un pantalon noir qu'il recouvrit d'une robe noir ouverte sur le devant (il n'a que des robes ouvertes sur le devant, ce sont des robes de combat) et entra dans la Grande Salle où toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, les élèves avec de la bave aux lèvres. Il s'assit rapidement à sa place et commença à manger. Il buvait du jus d'orange quand Rogue entra dans la Grande Salle, Harry fut surpris de voir que de nombreuses personnes, filles comme garçons, se retournaient sur son passage. Il avait beau être froid, même glacial, sévère, partial, coléreux…il n'en était pas moins très sexy et plutôt beau. Harry haussa les épaules après ce constat et sentit une main sur son bras, qu'il enleva rapidement.

« Ca va Harry ? » demanda Sirius qui s'était installé à côté de lui.

« Pas depuis que je te parle Black ! » cracha Harry avant de reporter son attention sur la Grande Salle.

Sirius baissa la tête mais la releva rapidement et attrapa le bras de Harry et l'obligea à quitter la Grande Salle, Harry obéit mais juste pour ne pas détruire la Grande Salle et blesser les élèves en cas d'énervement. Sirius l'emmena dans sa salle de classe et jeta un sort de fermeture et de silence.

« Bon, c'est quoi ton problème Harry ? » cria Sirius.

« Si je répondais que c'étais toi mon problème, tu me laisserais tranquille ? » ironisa Harry.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai pu te faire ! » déclara Sirius.

« Ce que tu as pu me faire ? Rester derrière ce voile deux ans, ne pas chercher à me contacter pendant trois ans et vivre heureux sans te rappeler que j'existais ! Ce sont de bonnes raisons, tu crois pas ? » ricana Harry.

« Harry, je ne pouvais pas sortir seul de derrière ce voile et tu le sais ! » répondit Sirius.

« Tu es en train de m'accuser là ? Tu es en train de dire que c'est de ma faute si tu n'es pas sorti avant ? Je te ferais remarquer que je me suis fait chier à trouver n'importe quel moyen de te sortir de là pendant deux ans alors que tout le monde me tournait le dos ! » siffla Harry.

« Je ne dis pas que c'est de ta faute si je ne suis pas sorti plus tôt et je te remercie d'avoir autant cherché pour me sortir de là ! Ecoute Harry, Dumbledore ne voulait pas que je te contacte pendant ton entraînement… » commença Sirius.

« Et bien sûr, tu écoutes toujours Dumbledore comme le bon chien que tu es ! » ironisa Harry.

« Mais laisse moi finir bon sang et arrête de me parler comme ça, je suis toujours ton parrain ! » cria Sirius.

« Tu ne l'es plus depuis 3 ans Black ! »

« Oh que si, je le suis Harry ! Maintenant arrête tes caprices , je sais que tu as souffert mais moi aussi ! » gronda Sirius.

« C'est pas ce que m'a dit Malefoy ! » répliqua Harry, les bras croisés.

« C'est pour ça que tu agis ainsi avec moi ? Parce que j'ai réussi à vivre malgré que tu ne sois pas là ? » demanda Sirius.

« Ne dis pas de conneries ! Je m'en fous que tu ais vécu heureux, ce que je te reproche c'est d'avoir passé ces trois années sans chercher à avoir la moindre petite nouvelle de moi ! Tu devais content, non ? Tu as enfin pu te débarrasser de moi ! Mais pas de chance, je suis revenu et ça te fait chier, hein ? » cracha Harry.

« Si tu n'as eu aucune nouvelle de moi pendant trois ans c'est parce que l'endroit où tu étais ne pouvait pas recevoir d'hiboux et il y avait une barrière anti-transplanage. De plus, Dumbledore nous donnait de tes nouvelles régulièrement jusqu'à il y a un an où l'auror chargé de ton entraînement a été tué et où tu t'es enfui ! » expliqua Sirius.

« Je ne cherchais pas à m'enfuir mais à mourir ! » déclara Harry.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Sirius.

« Je ne voulais plus de cette vie où je n'étais qu'une arme alors j'ai changé d'identité et j'ai vécu normalement quelques temps ! Je voulais juste voir ce que ça faisait et me tuer un ou deux mois après mais j'ai rencontré Mark et j'ai repris goût à la vie. J'ai attendu que je sois prêt et je suis rentré ! Tu ne peux pas imaginé le choc que ca m'a fait de te voir en vie entouré de toutes ces personnes qui ne voulait pas m'aider à chercher un moyen de te ramener ! » répondit Harry, des larmes silencieuses glissant le long de son visage.

Sirius voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais Harry le repoussa, il ne voulait pas de pitié. Cependant, Sirius ne se démonta pas et recommença jusqu'à ce que Harry se laisse faire. Il le cala dans ses bras et commença à le bercer.

« Comment ont –ils fait ? » demanda Harry.

« Rémus a plongé de mon côté, il était attaché par un lien magique à Dumbledore et il me cherchait dans la noirceur du voile ! Quand il m'a trouvé, il a tiré sur la corde et Dumbledore nous a remonté ! » répondit Sirius.

« C'était aussi facile que ça ? Et pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait avant ? » questionna Harry.

« C'était très dangereux au contraire ! Rémus ne devait penser qu'à moi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne me trouve sinon il se serait perdu à son tour sans que Dumbledore ne puisse le ramener ! Dumbledore ne voulait pas le faire avant parce qu'il était certain que tu aurais voulu plongé pour me retrouver ! Il estimait que c'était trop dangereux de t'y envoyer ! Et je suis d'accord avec lui, déjà que j'ai failli tuer Rémus pour l'avoir fait ! » avoua Sirius.

« Dumbledore me le payera, un jour son arme se retournera contre lui ! » pensa Harry avant de se lever et de prendre la main de Sirius pour le tirer contre lui et l'enlacer.

« Tu m'as manqué Sirius ! » sourit Harry.

« Toi aussi Harry ! » rigola Sirius.

« On retourne manger ? » proposa Harry.

« Oui, toutes ces émotions m'ont creusé l'estomac ! Au fait, Ginny nous a que vous aviez des tatouages, fais voir le tien ! » demanda Sirius.

« Non, c'est un secret ! » rigola Harry avant de rouvrir les portes de la Grande Salle et de reprendre un air froid.

« On dirait Snivellus comme ça ! » lui chuchota Sirius.

« N'importe quoi ! Moi j'ai un visage impassible et un peu froid, lui c'est carrément un visage glacial et coléreux ! » murmura Harry.

Sirius éclata de rire pendant qu'Harry se contentait de sourire légèrement. Cependant, Harry fronça les sourcils quand il vit Rogue parler vivement avec Ginny, les deux rouges de colère.

« Que se passe t'il ? » demanda Harry en arrivant près d'eux.

« Il veut me coller jusqu'à la fin de l'année le samedi matin pour cette petite blague et je suis en train de lui expliquer que j'aurais cours avec toi et entraînement de quidditch le samedi matin et que de toute façon je n'irais pas à ses retenues parce que je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! » répondit Ginny.

Harry soupira et partit rejoindre Minerva qui lui faisait des signes avant de revenir vers Ginny et Rogue.

« Minerva m'envoie vous dire de laisser Ginny pour cette fois car elle n'hésiterait pas à révéler certaines choses si ce n'était pas le cas ! » déclara Harry.

Rogue blêmit légèrement mais reprit rapidement une couleur normale et dit :

« Je laisse passer pour cette fois Miss Weasley mais croyez bien que c'est la dernière fois que je laisse passer ce genre de choses ! »

Ginny sourit et remercia silencieusement sa directrice de maison avant de retourner s'asseoir.

Harry laissa entrer ses élèves de 7ème année de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle et commença le même cours que celui des Gryffondors et des Serpentards quand il fut interrompu par la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir brusquement.

« T'es qu'une grosse conne Chang, si tu crois que tu peux te la jouer comme ça juste parce ta sœur a connu le professeur Potter et bien tu te trompes ! » explosa une voix.

« Au moins ma sœur elle fait quelque chose de sa vie après Poudlard alors qu'on ne peut pas dire la même chose de la tienne, hein Spinnet ? Après tout, elle aura quoi, 22 ans et toujours en septième année ? » cracha Kali Chang.

« Parce qu'elle s'est battu pour nous protéger, elle ! On ne peut pas en dire autant de ta sœur, hein Chang ? » riposta une deuxième voix.

« Arrête de te la jouer, Flint ! Tout le monde sait que ton frère est un mangemort et que tu suivras ses traces ! » répliqua Kali.

« Assez ! Spinnet, Flint ! Je peux savoir pourquoi vous entré comme ça dans ma classe ? » cria Harry, ce qui eut pour effet de faire taire toute la classe.

« C'est à cause de Chang monsieur, elle est sorti avec un Gryffondor et un Serpentard en même temps avant de les quitter en les ridiculisant devant toute l'école et donc ces deux là, les princes de leur maison, viennent les défendre ! » expliqua un Poufsouffle.

« Merci pour le résumé Mr ? » demanda Harry.

« Kevin Spark ! » répondit le Poufsouffle.

« Donc merci Mr Spark ! 5 points pour Poufsouffle et 20 points en moins pour Serdaigle, Serpentard et Gryffondor pour vos propos ! Mrs Spinnet et Flint, retenue avec moi ce soir dans mon bureau à 18 heures ! Maintenant sortez de cette salle et laissez nous travailler ! » cria Harry.

« On aura fait d'une pierre deux coups ! » rigola Kain.

« Ouais mais Chang ne s'en sortira pas comme ça ! C'est dangereux pour une Serdaigle de se jouer des Gryffondors et des Serpentards ! Elle va s'en mordre les doigts ! » ricana Adryan.

« Tu fais presque peur comme ça ! » sourit Kain.

« Enlève le presque et tu comprendras ce que ressentent les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles quand ils savent qu'on les a pris comme cible ! » déclara Adryan.

« Et modeste avec ça ! » rigola Kain.

« Au fait, je voulais te demander un truc ! Il faudrait que tu me dises si tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment ! » dit Adryan.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Kain.

« Parce qu'on va pas se prendre des retenues tous les soirs sinon on pourra plus voir personne donc tu me dis les soirs où tu veux être avec quelqu'un et on voit après pour les retenues ! » répondit Adryan.

« Non j'ai personne en ce moment et toi ? »

« Oui, je suis avec Kylian en ce moment ! » avoua Adryan.

« Moss ? Le Serdaigle de 7ème année, l'ex de Chang ? » questionna Kain, le cœur étrangement serré.

« Oui mais je vais sûrement le larguer demain ! » déclara Adryan.

« Je vois, tu es le genre de personne qui ne sort avec les autres que pour le sexe ! » cracha Kain, dégoûté de son nouvel ami.

« Arrête de faire cette tête, je suis un Serpentard au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! » soupira Adryan.

« Etre Serpentard équivaut donc à être une pute ? » siffla Kain.

« Fait attention à ce que tu dis Kain ! Je ne suis et ne serais jamais une pute, tu m'entends ? Je sors avec des gens, je couche avec et je les largues mais ils le savent, je leur dit avant ! » répliqua Adryan.

« Je pensais que tu n'étais pas comme les autres Serpentards, je me trompais ! On se voit en retenue ! » déclara Kain avant de partir sans un regard en arrière.

« Et merde ! » jura Adryan avant de frapper le mur.

« Je dois avouer que c'était mal joué ! » sourit Harry en prenant la main de son élève pour la guérir.

« Vous n'aviez pas cours ? » demanda Adryan.

« Fini depuis cinq minutes ! » répondit Harry.

« Vous avez tout entendu ? » questionna Adryan.

« Non, je vous ai juste entendu à partir du moment où vous disiez à Spinnet que vous alliez casser avec votre petit-ami actuel ! » soupira Harry.

« Vous êtes d'accord avec lui ? »

« Je connais les Serpentard et je sais comme ils peuvent faire mal ! Dites moi, Mr Flint êtes vous amoureux de Spinnet ? » demanda Harry.

« Je ne sais pas ! » répondit Adryan.

« Restez loin de lui après votre retenue et si vous ne le pouvez pas, cela voudra dire que vous éprouvez quelque chose pour lui ! Vous n'aurez plus qu'à examiner vos sentiments pour voir si c'est de l'amour ! » conseilla Harry.

« Et si c'est de l'amour, je suis mal barré ! » soupira Adryan.

« Il est vrai qu'il ne vous fera pas confiance tout de suite mais si vous persévérez, il n'y aura pas de problème ! » sourit Harry.

« Etes vous déjà tombé amoureux professeur ? » demanda Adryan.

« J'ai cru l'être trois fois mais à chaque fois, ce n'était qu'une illusion ! Je ne crois plus en l'amour depuis ! » répondit tristement Harry.

« A cause de Voldemort ? » questionna Adryan.

« Vous ne deviendrez pas mangemort, n'est-ce pas ? Je le vois à vos yeux et au fait que vous prononciez son nom ! Oui, c'est à cause de lui, je n'ai pas de futur, comment pensez à l'amour dans ce genre de cas ? » répondit Harry, le regard dans le vague.

« Professeur, est-ce que quand nous serons tous les deux, vous pourrez me tutoyer et dire mon prénom ? Vous savez, les Serpentards ne font pas confiance facilement, surtout à Harry Potter mais moi je vous apprécie énormément et j'aime beaucoup discuter avec vous ! » demanda Adryan en baissant la tête.

« Bien sûr Adryan ! » sourit Harry.

« Merci professeur ! »

« Maintenant, je dois te laisser, j'ai un cours à faire et je crois que tu as métamorphose, non ? »

Adryan ouvrit grand ses yeux, salua son professeur et partit en courant vers sa salle de classe.

« Il te rappelle quelqu'un ? » demanda Ginny qui venait d'apparaître devant lui.

« Il a peur de l'amour,physiquement il me rappelle Draco mais il a la gentillesse et la douceur de Kyle malgré son coeur de Serpentard! » répondit Harry.

« Est-ce que tu vois Kyle en lui ? » questionna Ginny.

« Non, Kyle reste Kyle ! Adryan est une personne fantastique, si tu veux mon avis et j'espère vraiment que Kain s'en rendra compte ! » souffla Harry.

« Tu as peur que comme toi, il ne croit plus en l'amour ? » continua Ginny.

« Tu sais que je n'aime pas avoir ce genre de conversations Gin' ! » protesta Harry.

« Réponds Harry ! »

« Oui, j'ai peur que Kain soit trop fier pour voir Adryan à sa juste valeur et qu'à cause de lui, Adryan ne tombe du mauvais côté ! » soupira Harry.

« Tu as peur qu'un rejet ne l'entraîne vers Voldemort ? » questionna Ginny le visage grave.

« Oui ! » dit Harry avant de rentrer dans sa classe où de nouveaux élèves l'attendait.

« Je les surveillerais ! » promit Ginny.

« Tu sais que je t'adore toi ? » sourit Harry.

« T'as pas un cours toi ? » demanda Ginny.

« Toi aussi ! Dépêche t'asMacGonagall! » répondit Harry avant de partir en courant vers sa salle où aucun élève n'étais présent mais où se trouvait Séverus Rogue.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que cette suite vous aura plu! **

**Reviews please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alors je suis vraiment vraiment désolé pour l'attente mais j'ai eu soit des problèmes de connexion soit des problèmes de devoirs! Au début, je comptais poster ce chapitre ce week-end mais comme je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir je préfère le poster pendant que j'ai un peu de temps libre! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et je promets de faire des efforts pour les prochains chapitres! **

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**Onarluca: **Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes toujours cette fic! Voici la suite après une longue attente dont je m'excuse encore une fois!

**Samaeltwigg:** Un rapprochement? Oui, on peut voir ça comme ça! lol! Pour leurs sentiments, il y en aura plus dans le prochain chapitre je pense, même si ce n'est pas sûr car je n'aime pas développer les relations de mes persos du jour au lendemain, comme si en une nuit, tu pouvais plus te passer de quelqu'un que tu aimes un peu plus que bien! Enfin c'est mon point de vue! 100 pages? lol! Je pense pas que ça puisse être possible! lol! Si je fais des histoires paralèlles, c'est d'accord parce que j'adore faire ça et ensuite parce que ça sera utile pour la suite! Merci pour ta review! Bisous

**Zaika:** Oui, il va sortir mais pas maintenant! lol! Merci pour les compliments! Voici la suite!

**Jenni944:** lol! Non il ne les a pas mangé, au contraire! lol! Oui, moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé avoir ce genre de retenues! lol!

**Cara53:** Merci! Je suis franchement désolé pour l'attente et j'espère bien que ça ne se reproduira pas!

**LYLAH1:** Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil! Désolé pour l'attente mais j'espère que la suite te plaira!

**Unknown:**lol! Voici la suite! Profite en et arrête de baver sur ton clavier! lol!

**Nanie nouche:** lol! Merci! Non non, Harry est sorti de sa salle et voit Adryan dans le couloir avant de retourner dans sa salle, si je me suis trompée j'en suis désolé! Bisous!

**Thealie:** Oui, je viens de m'en rendre compte aussi! lol! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne va pas continuer longtemps comme ça! lol! Moi aussi, je ne supporte pas quand Sirius et Harry se font la tête! lol! Kiss

**Raffi:** Merci! Voici la suite! Je crois que "impatiemment" s'écrit comme ça mais j'en suis pas certaine!

**Crystal d'Avalon:** Merci! Voilà la suite!

**Edge:** Je te remercie!

**Dia:** Ah bah non, ce sera pas chaud, désolé! lol! Ca le sera un peu plus tard, je pense!

**FANA2HARRY:** Merci! lol! Je te laisse lire la suite!

**Bastien:** Merci! A quand la suite? A maintenant!

**Cèdre:** Oulala, trop de questions, mon cerveau chauffe! lol! Tu découvriras tes réponses au fur et à mesure! lol! Je suis contente de voir que tu apprécies cette fic! Approfondir ? Je vais essayer mais c'est compliqué de changer son style d'écriture! Ne t'inquiète pas, je prends tes remarques très au sérieux et je vais faire de mon mieux pour me corriger mais je ne garantis rien! Bisous!

_

* * *

« Tu sais que je t'adore toi ? » sourit Harry._

_« T'as pas un cours toi ? » demanda Ginny._

_« Toi aussi ! Dépêche t'asMacGonagall ! » répondit Harry avant de partir en courant vers sa salle où aucun élève n'était présent mais où se trouvait Séverus Rogue._

**Chapitre 6 :**

« Rogue ? » s'étonna Harry.

Rogue se retourna alors pour se retrouver face à Harry qui le regardait curieusement.

« Vous n'êtes pas censé avoir cours ? Et où sont mes élèves ? » demanda Harry qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

« A l'infirmerie ! » répondit Rogue.

« Et pourquoi ? » questionna Harry, qui commençait vraiment à stresser.

« Ils ont été attaqué par des créatures étranges dont aucun livre n'a la connaissance, Granger a vérifié ! » expliqua Rogue.

« Je vois ! » soupira Harry.

« En fait, ils ne sont pas les seuls à avoir été attaqués ! La plupart des 7èmes années de Serpentard et de Gryffondor ont également été touché ! Ne connaissant pas cette créature, ils n'ont pas réussis à s'en protéger ! » déclara Rogue.

« Des morts ? » demanda Harry en tremblant.

« Non mais des blessés graves que Pompom n'est pas sûre de pouvoir soigner dont Mr Spinnet et Melle Parkinson ! » répondit Rogue.

Harry se sentit défaillir mais se retint pour ne pas que Rogue puisse le remarquer. Il attrapa le bras du maître des potions et utilisa un sort qui décupla sa vitesse, lui permettant de se rendre à l'infirmerie en moins d'une seconde. Il entra dans l'infirmerie avec Rogue et manqua s'évanouir en voyant qu'elle avait dû être agrandie pour pouvoir accueillir tous les blessés, tous salement amochés.

« Je veux que tous ceux qui ne sont pas blessés sortent, excepté Rogue ! » déclara Harry d'une voix froide.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises Harry, je ne pourrais pas les soigner si je suis dehors ! » s'énerva Pompom.

« Elle a raison Harry ! » intervint Hermione.

« J'AI DIT DEHORS ! » hurla Harry.

Sa force était telle que Pompom, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Sirius et Rémus furent éjectés de l 'infirmerie qui se ferma à clé sous le regard ébahi des élèves encore conscients.

« Vous savez ce que vous faites Potter ? » demanda Rogue.

« Oui, endormez les tous ! » demanda Harry.

Rogue hocha la tête et prononça le sortilège du sommeil sur tous les blessés pendant qu'Harry se concentrait rapidement. Il sortit ses ailes et deux épées, l'une noire et l'autre blanche, il traça un pentacle sur le sol avec le sang qui coulait de l'entaille qu'il venait de se faire avec l'épée noire. Il planta une des épées sur la pointe du pentacle et l'autre sur une autre pointe. Il se plaça au centre du pentacle et leva ses mains vers le plafond, il récita un sort dans une langue étrange, une boule blanche commença alors à se former, et quand elle fut assez conséquente du point de vue de Harry, il l'envoya dans l'infirmerie. La lumière fut aveuglante pour Séverus, qui dû se cacher les yeux, quand il les rouvrit, la lumière avait disparu et plus aucune plaie n'était visible sur le corps des élèves.

« Vous les avez tous guéri ? » demanda Séverus.

Harry hocha la tête, les épées disparurent ainsi que ses ailes, il ne fit qu'un pas avant de tomber. Il s'attendait à avoir mal et pas à se retrouver dans les bras de son ancien professeur de potions.

« Vous allez vous évanouir ? » demanda Séverus.

« J'ai deux trois choses à faire avant ! » sourit Harry en se remettant debout.

Il utilisa un sort de lévitation à la puissance minimale pour ne pas s'évanouir sur le champ et avança dans les lits. Il s'arrêta dans l'aile des cas critiques et posa sa main sur le front des élèves qui étaient les plus gravement touchés. Il se retourna alors vers Séverus et lui sourit gentiment.

« Fidelitas ! » prononça Harry.

« Que m'avez vous fait ? » demanda Séverus en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je m'assure que rien de ce qui s'est passé ici ne soit raconté ! » répondit Harry.

« Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir alors ? » questionna Séverus.

« Parce que vous aviez déjà vu mes ailes et que je n'aurais pas pu continuer à maintenir le sort de sommeil sur tous ces élèves après ça ! A…plus…tard ! » répondit Harry en s'évanouissant.

Séverus rattrapa une nouvelle le corps d'Harry et le prit dans ses bras, il le posa sur un lit libre et l'installa confortablement. Il caressa doucement les cheveux de son ancien élève avant de réveiller les élèves et de rouvrir la porte qui était toujours fermée malgré l'évanouissement d'Harry.

« Harry James Potter ! Je vais vous apprendre à… » commença Pompom en entrant dans l'infirmerie suivie des professeurs qu'Harry avait éjecté un peu plus tôt.

« Taisez vous ! Il dort ! » gronda Rogue, aussi bien pour Pompom que pour les élèves qui faisaient du bruit en se réveillant.

« Merlin ! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! » s'écria Pompom en voyant que plus aucun des élèves n'avaient de blessures.

« Il les a tous soigné ! » déclara Séverus en montrant Harry.

Les élèves se tournèrent vers le professeur allongé dans le lit et Pansy lui sauta dessus.

« Pansy, ne lui saute pas dessus comme ça, il dort ! » gronda Hermione en détachant son amie du bras d'Harry.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » demanda Kain en touchant le visage froid de son professeur de DCFM.

Pompom ne dit rien devant son geste, elle savait mieux que quiconque qu'il était difficile de ne pas s'attacher au brun.

« Il a utilisé beaucoup de magie pour vous soigner, il a donc besoin d'un sommeil réparateur ! » expliqua Rogue.

« Comment a t-il fait ? » demanda Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver avec des membres du ministère de la magie.

« Je ne peux pas vous le révéler ! » répondit Rogue.

Fudge fronça dangereusement les sourcils tandis que ses subordonnés prenaient des notes et que des aurors regardaient et la scène et le jeune homme qui avait sauvé la vie de plusieurs de ses élèves.

« Et pourquoi ne pouvez vous pas le révéler ! Harry Potter a sauvé ces enfants et je veux savoir comment il a fait ! » déclara Fudge.

Dumbledore soupira de dépit tandis que les autres le regardaient dangereusement et que Rogue lui envoya un regard noir qui le fit reculer d'un pas.

« Potter m'a soumis au sortilège du fidelitas ! Je ne peux rien dire ! » cracha Séverus avec un sourire glacial, qui montrait bien qu'il était content de ne pouvoir rien dire au ministre de la magie.

« Puisque c'est réglé, pouvons nous aller discuter dans mon bureau, monsieur le ministre ? » proposa Dumbledore en souriant.

Fudge grommela quelque chose que personne ne comprit avant de suivre Dumbledore jusqu'à son bureau. Pendant ce temps, Sirius caressa la joue d'Harry avec un petit sourire.

« Ca va mieux vous deux ? » demanda Pompom.

« On ne peut mieux ! » sourit Sirius.

« Bien, puisque vous allez tous parfaitement bien, je veux que tout le monde aille en cours ! Votre professeur a utilisé beaucoup de son énergie pour vous soigner alors si j'apprends qu'un seul d'entre vous n'a pas été en cours, il aura de sérieux problèmes ! Vous ne serez dispensé que de DCFM aujourd'hui maintenant dépêchez vous ! » déclara le professeur MacGonagall faisant sortir tous les élèves, chacun regardant le professeur allongé avant de sortir.

« Les élèves ne vont pas faire cours tout seuls ! Allez, tout le monde au travail, je m'occupe d'Harry ! » sourit Pompom avant que les professeurs ne se décident à sortir à leur tour.

« Pourquoi je me réveille toujours ici ? » soupira Harry en se redressant.

« Parce que tu fais toujours tout pour y atterrir ! » sourit Pompom.

« Comment je vais ? » questionna Harry.

« Parfaitement bien, tu as récupéré toute ton énergie ! » répondit Pompom.

« Bien ! Et quel heure il est ? » demanda Harry.

« Il est 17 heures 30 ! » rigola Pompom.

« Mince, j'ai collé deux élèves à 18 heures ! Je dois y aller ! » déclara Harry en se levant, il salua Pompom et partit en courant jusqu'à son bureau. Il prit deux parchemins où il écrivit rapidement à ses élèves qu'ils étaient toujours collés aujourd'hui et les envoya aux deux concernés.

A 18 heures moins le quart, Harry entendit deux petits coups à sa porte, qu'il ouvrit d'un geste de poignet.

« C'est pratique ! » sourit Adryan.

« C'est vrai ! Tu as lu l'annonce que j'ai posé hier ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui, je suis pressé d'être à lundi soir ! » répondit Adryan.

« Peut-être que je vous apprendrais la magie sans baguettes si vous êtes doués ! » rigola Harry.

« Trop cool ! » s'enthousiasma Adryan.

« Je ne vous dérange pas ? » demanda Kain qui se tenait à l'entrée du bureau.

« Bien sûr que non, Mr Spinnet ! » répondit Harry.

Kain jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Adryan avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Harry fit apparaître deux coussins par terre et ouvrit la porte du placard à lettres, lettres qui leur arrivait maintenant à mi-cuisses.

« C'est moi ou il y en a beaucoup plus qu'hier ? » demanda Kain qui n'en revenait pas.

« Et bien…c'est que…certains journalistes ont malheureusement appris ce qui s'était passé ce matin et ça à fait la une de la gazette ! » expliqua Harry.

« J'espère que je vais tomber sur Peterson ! » rigola Kain.

« Il y en a d'autres qui sont drôles ! Même consigne que la dernière fois, retenue de 18 heures à 20 heures ! » sourit Harry.

La porte s'ouvrit, comme la veille, pour laisser entrer Ginny.

« Tu peux pas frapper avant d'entrer Gin' ? » demanda Harry en soupirant.

« Tu sais bien que non ! » répondit en souriant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? Tu n'avais pas rendez-vous avec Colin ? » questionna Harry.

« Si mais je voulais voir si tu allais bien ! » déclara Ginny.

« Comme tu peux le voir, je vais bien, maintenant si tu pouvais me laisser ! » rigola Harry.

« Oh, vous êtes en retenue ? » s'exclama Ginny en remarquant Adryan et Kain près de la cheminée qui la regardaient.

« On dirait ! » sourit Kain.

« Vous avez de la chance, c'est pas comme celles de Rogue, beurk ! » dit Ginny en frissonnant.

« Professeur Rogue pour vous, miss Weasley ! » dit Séverus qui était à l'entrée du bureau.

« Il y en a d'autres qui comptent défiler dans mon bureau ? » soupira Harry.

« Sûrement Black, Lupin, Granger, Weasley, Draco, Pansy, Blaise… » commença à énumérer Séverus.

« Stop, c'est bon ! Je crois que j'ai compris ! » souffla Harry en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Professeur, vous n'allez pas nous virer comme hier, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Adryan.

Harry regarda le Serpentard, qui le fixait droit dans les yeux.

« Vous voulez rester Flint ? » demanda Harry.

Adryan hocha la tête et retourna dans la contemplation des yeux de son professeur.

« Alors vous pourrez rester jusqu'à la fin de votre retenue ! » sourit Harry.

« Merci ! » souffla Adryan.

Séverus fut choqué de voir le meilleur élément des Serpentards remercier un professeur, qui plus est Harry Potter.

« Que me vaut votre visite, Rogue ? » demanda Harry.

« Je voudrais vous parler de l'avancement de vos potions ! » répondit Rogue.

« Les deux potions seront prêtes plus tôt que prévu, si vous voulez vous pourrez venir les chercher après cette retenue ! » proposa Harry.

« Bien ! Puis je lire certaine de ces lettres ? » questionna Rogue.

« Si vous voulez ! » acquiesça Harry en ne cachant pas son étonnement.

Cela faisait 1 heure que Rogue lisait les lettres et il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir de rire, qu'est-ce que les gens pouvaient raconter comme bêtises à leur idole. Une femme lui avait même décrit tous les rêves érotiques qu'elle faisait avec lui à ses côtés depuis qu'elle avait vu sa photo dans la gazette. Séverus crut qu'il allait vomir quand il regarda la photo qui accompagnait la lettre, la femme était d'une laideur abominable et elle se tenait dans une position pas vraiment très innocente.

« Potter, vous laissez vos élèves lire ce genre de choses ? » demanda Rogue en lui montrant la lettre de la femme.

« Ils sont majeurs, le sort que j'ai lancé sur ses lettres détruit les lettres piégées et écartent les lettres obscènes pour ceux qui ne sont pas majeurs ! » répondit Harry sans relever la tête.

« C'est indécent ! » soupira Rogue en brûlant la lettre dans la cheminée.

« Et c'est pas sa première, j'en reçoit une tous les matins au petit déjeuner ! » frissonna Harry.

« Professeur, regardez ! » dit Adryan en regardant une photo en fronçant les yeux.

Harry attrapa la photo avant de la relâcher brusquement, elle tombait quand Rogue la rattrapa pouvait voir l'image. Dessus, il y avait un Harry de sûrement 17 ans tout sourire dans les bras d'un jeune homme brun qui tenait la taille du plus jeune. A l'arrière de la photographie, était écrit en rouge brillant : « A qui le tour Harry ? Mark ? Draco ? Ginny ? Hermione ? Ron ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre cher à tes yeux ? Au fait, il était très bon ce Kyle ! Ne m'oublie pas Harry ! P.N »

« Qui est ce P.N ? » demanda Rogue en regardant de nouveau la photo, avec une petite lueur de tristesse.

« Celui que je déteste le plus au monde, je le déteste même davantage que Voldemort ! » répondit Harry, les yeux dans le vague.

« Professeur, vous allez bien ? » demanda Adryan en lui touchant le bras.

Harry baissa ses yeux vers le blond, avant de lui sourire chaleureusement.

« Je vais bien, cet homme est un juste très mauvais souvenir ! » avoua Harry.

« Serait-ce lui qui aurait tué l'auror chargé de votre entrainement ? » questionna Séverus, en ayant complètement oublié les deux élèves.

« Exact ! Vous êtes au courant de beaucoup de choses à mon sujet je trouve ! » soupira Harry.

« Je vous connais depuis longtemps Potter ! Mais il a dû faire quelque chose de plus terrible encore que tuer votre ami pour que vous lui en vouliez plus qu'au seigneur noir, non ? » continua Séverus.

« C'est un Knar et je suis un Afars ! Vous n'aurez qu'à aller chercher dans une bibliothèque la signification de ces noms ! Deux prophéties me concernent, la première avec lui et l'autre avec Voldmemort ! Bien sûr, je ne vous dirais le contenu d'aucune d'entre elle ! » expliqua Harry.

« Evidemment ! Pourquoi vous ne faites jamais rien comme les autres ? » soupira Rogue.

« Parce que je suis Harry Potter, le survivant ! » répondit Harry.

« Et vous préfériez être seulement Harry ? » continua Rogue.

« Bien sûr ! Qui voudrais ma vie avec ce poids sur les épaules ? Personne et ils auront bien raison de ne pas la vouloir ! Pourquoi croyez vous que je me suis éloigné de mes amis ? » siffla Harry.

« Et la petite Weasley ? Et ce Mark ? » questionna Rogue.

« Eux deux ce n'est pas pareil, je ne peux pas m'en séparer, ce sont mes rayons de soleil dans cette vie pourrie ! Et ils sont très bien protégés, croyez moi ! Je ne pourrais pas me remettre de cette perte ! » répondit Harry.

« Je vois ! Vous les aimez ? » demanda Rogue même si le verbe aimer faisait étrange dans sa bouche.

« Bien sûr ! Mais pas comme vous devez le croire, je n'en suis pas amoureux mais je les aime ! » sourit Harry en voyant le visage de ses deux amis devant ses yeux. « En parlant de ça, c'est pour vous ! » rigola Harry en tendant une boîte à chaque homme de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda suspicieusement Rogue.

« Un cadeau ! Comme vous êtes un traître aux yeux de Voldemort et que j'apprécies les deux élèves ici présent, je vous offre une petite protection ! » répondit Harry, toujours en souriant.

Les trois hommes ouvrirent leur boîte et restèrent bouche bée devant la merveille qui se tenait devant leurs yeux. Un pendentif en forme de petit serpent en argent se tenait devant leurs yeux, celui de Rogue avait les yeux noirs, celui d'Adryan les yeux bleus et celui de Kain, les yeux noisettes.

« Gardez les autour du cou et serrez les en pensant à moi si vous avez besoin d'aide ! Maintenant, il est l'heure d'aller manger les garçons ! Rogue, venez avec moi, je vais vous donner les potions ! » rigola Harry.

Alors qu'ils se rendaient dans les appartements d'Harry, Rogue attrapa le bras d'Harry, le forçant à s'arrêter.

« Etes vous sûr qu'il était raisonnable de parler de tout ça devant deux élèves ? » demanda Rogue.

« Je dois gagner leur confiance, il ne faut absolument pas qu'ils sombrent vers les ténèbres et Voldemort et en plus je crois que je commence à vraiment les apprécier, surtout Adryan, il me rappelle Malefoy quand il jouait son rôle de prince des Serpentards ! » répondit Harry en souriant.

« Je n'aime pas être comparé à un gamin ! » soupira Draco en se postant devant les deux hommes.

« Tu écoutes les conversations des autres maintenant ? » cracha Harry.

« Harry, s'il te plait, redeviens celui à qui j'ai donné mon amitié ! » souffla Draco.

« A quoi cela servirait-il ? Tu sais Draco, dans mon cœur tu as toujours été mon ami et tu le seras toujours, comme Hermione et Ron mais je dois à tout prix vous éloigner de moi et je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser les pires moyens pour ça ! » déclara Harry avant de passer à côté de Draco, une larme glissant le long de sa joue, et de rejoindre ses appartements.

« Les pires moyens ? Tu n'es pas le Serpentard Harry, c'est moi et je réussirais à te faire revenir ! » murmura Draco avant de sourire tristement à Rogue et de se diriger vers la Grande Salle.

« Draco ne laissera pas tomber ! » déclara Rogue en entrant dans les appartements d'Harry.

« Je sais ! Mais j'ai trop peur qu'il leur arrive la même chose qu'à Kyle ! » soupira Harry.

« Pourquoi ne les protégez vous pas comme nous ? » demanda Rogue.

« Je l'ai fait mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas suffisant ! » répondit Harry.

« Bon sang Harry, tu es un Gryffondor, tu es supposé foncé dans le tas et pas fuir lâchement devant l'ennemi comme le ferait un Serpentard ! » s'énerva Rogue.

Harry se retourna vivement quand il entendit son prénom dans la bouche du maître des potions, il écouta l'homme s'énerver et sortir ses quatre vérités.

« Vous avez raison, je dois faire honneur à ma maison ! J'irais les voir ce soir et on s'expliquera ! » sourit Harry.

« Bien ! Où sont les potions ? » questionna Rogue.

« Suivez moi ! » demanda Harry en ouvrant la porte de son laboratoire.

« Vous avez une quantité de potions impressionnante ! Vous les avez fait vous mêmes ? » demanda Rogue.

Harry hocha la tête et emmena Rogue auprès de deux chaudrons.

« Le chaudron où la potion est rouge c'est pour les personnes atteintes de folie due au sortilège prolongé du doloris et la jaune c'est contre la lycantrophie ! »expliqua Harry.

Séverus hocha la tête, il boucha les chaudrons à l'aide d'un sort et les rapetissa avant de les mettre dans sa poche. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

« Puis-je examiner ces potions ? » demanda Séverus.

« Si vous voulez ! » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Ah, au fait, finalement c'est bien que vous soyez le professeur de DCFM cette année ! » déclara Séverus avant de sortir.

Harry ne bougea pas pendant un moment, Rogue venait de lui faire un compliment ? Il secoua sa tête avant de sourire et de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour sa confrontation avec ses amis.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu! **

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience!**

**Bisoux!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut à tous!! Beaucoup de personnes m'ont demandé la suite de cette fic depuis mon retour donc je me suis immédiatement remise dessus même si j'ai eu du mal à me remettre correctement dans l'histoire.**

**Comme pour mes autres fics, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir si vous trouvez des erreurs**

**Pour les reviewveurs anonymes, je ne vous force en rien mais il est vrai que ce serait plus simple que vous soyez inscrit sur le site mais vous faites comme bon vous semble Pour aider ceux qui souhaitent s'inscrire:**

**- tu vas dans "register" en haut à droite  
- tu "agree" aux Termes of service en bas à droite  
- tu remplis les cases  
° pen name ou nom d'utilisateur  
° e-mail  
° tu réécris ton e-mail  
° mot de passe  
° tu réécris ton mot de passe  
° tu coches les deux cases  
° tu tapes les deux mots qui apparaissent  
° tu appuies sur "register"  
- tu actives le lien qui sera envoyé à ton adresse e-mail  
- tu iras sur login et tu pourras accéder à ton compte**

**Voilà, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira toujours**

**Bonne lecture**

**Sakura007**

_Séverus hocha la tête, il boucha les chaudrons à l'aide d'un sort et les rapetissa avant de les mettre dans sa poche. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte._

_" Puis-je examiner ces potions ? " demanda Séverus._

_" Si vous voulez ! " répondit Harry en haussant les épaules._

_" Ah, au fait, finalement c'est bien que vous soyez le professeur de DCFM cette année ! " déclara Séverus avant de sortir._

_Harry ne bougea pas pendant un moment, Rogue venait de lui faire un compliment ? Il secoua sa tête avant de sourire et de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour sa confrontation avec ses amis._

_**Chapitre 7 :**_

Harry retint sa respiration quelques secondes puis entra dans la Grande Salle où tous se retournaient sur son passage. Tout le monde fut surpris de voir qu'il ne s'asseyait pas à sa place mais se tenait debout devant le professeur Draco Malefoy. Harry se pencha vers Draco et lui délivra quelques mots, au cours desquels le sourire de Draco s'agrandissait chaque fois un peu plus. Quand il eut eu tout dit, Harry sourit au blond et partit rejoindre sa place sous les regards incrédules de tous les élèves et professeurs excepté Séverus, Sirius et Rémus qui avaient deviné. Harry mangeait doucement, perdu dans ses pensées, la semaine avançait doucement mais samedi, il pourrait enfin pensé à tout ce que cela lui apportait de travailler à Poudlard. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il reçut une petite tape de Séverus qu'il sortit de ses pensées.

" Réunion des professeurs ce soir après le repas ! " expliqua Séverus.

" A quel sujet ? " demanda Harry.

" Première sortie à Pré-au-lard ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi Dumbledore les laisse sortir alors qu'ils sortent tout juste de vacances ! " soupira Séverus, faisant rigoler Harry.

Séverus n'eut pas le temps de demander à Harry d'arrêter de rire puisque la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, Séverus s'apprêtait à punir les élèves qui avaient osé ouvrir la porte de la salle de cette manière quand il reconnut une petite troupe de centaures. Celui qui semblait être le chef s'avança alors dans la salle, suivit des autres qui gardaient un œil sur les jeunes sorciers. Le chef avaient de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux violets (" étranges ses yeux ! " pensa Séverus) mais ce qui attirait le plus l'attention était la couronne argentée qu'il portait sur la tête.

" Vous êtes bien sir Harry Potter ? " demanda le chef en regardant la brun qui secouait la tête.

" C'est bien moi ! " acquiesça Harry.

Pourquoi ai-je si peu de chance ? J'aurais dû faire comprendre à Kyle que ce n'était pas la peine de m'emmener là-bas ! De toute façon, je leur ai dit que je refusais alors pourquoi ils insistent ? J'en ai marre ! Harry se frappa doucement la tête avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux du centaure.

" Je me nomme Yolande Markov ! Certains doivent avoir déjà entendu mon nom, je suis le roi des centaures depuis une vingtaine d'années déjà ! Je suis ici sous la demande d'Ariana Kalis, reine des elfes depuis une centaine d'années, vous devriez aussi connaître son nom ! Mon peuple et celui des elfes sont alliés et pour que cette alliance ne soit jamais détruite, nous nous sommes volontairement placés sous la gouverne de chaque chef des Afars dont je ne peux parler devant autant de monde ! Le fait est que le dernier descendant de la famille royal des Afars est Harry Potter et qu'il doit effectuer la cérémonie de transmission de pouvoir ! " déclara Yolande.

" Je ne savais pas qu'Harry était le descendant d'une si prestigieuse lignée, cela fait si longtemps qu'elle a disparue ! " souffla Hermione.

" Pour une fois que tu ne sais pas quelque chose ! " ricana Ron, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de son amie.

" J'ai déjà donné ma réponse aux elfes et je suis certain qu'ils vous l'ont rapporté ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour lier vos deux peuples ! " dit Harry.

" Vous savez bien que tel n'est pas le cas ! Nous avons besoin de vous autant que les harpies et les elfes noirs ont besoin du descendant des Knir pour rester liés ! " rétorqua Yolande.

" Pourriez vous faire sortir les élèves et les professeurs, Dumbledore ? " demanda Harry.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et fit sortir les élèves, qui se demandaient ce que diable était en train de se produire, avant de demander aux professeurs de sortir également. Seuls Séverus, Minerva, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Sirius, Rémus et bien sûr Albus eurent le droit d'assister à la conversation.

" Maintenant que nous sommes en comité restreint, pourriez vous me dire pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi après tant d'années ? " questionna Harry.

" Tout simplement parce qu'avant votre majorité vous étiez trop jeune pour gouverner ! Nous attendions que vous sortiez de Poudlard pour vous l'annoncer quand vous avez disparu ! Bien sûr vous êtes passé chez les elfes mais cela a été trop bref pour vous expliquer quoique ce soit, nous vous avons ensuite cherché sans succès jusqu'à ce qu'on apprenne que vous étiez de nouveau à Poudlard ! Et nous voilà ! " répondit Yolande.

" Que se passera t-il si j'accepte ? " demanda Harry.

" Vous devrez effectuer la cérémonie de transmission de pouvoir puis vous pourrez continuer de vivre comme vous l'entendez si ce n'est qu'un conseiller représentant nos deux peuples sera présent auprès de vous et vous fera part de nouvelles que nous lui demanderons de vous transmettre afin que vous nous donniez une réponse ! " expliqua Yolande.

" Je vois ! Dans ce cas là, j'accepte ! " soupira Harry.

" Vous m'en voyez ravi ! Je vous présente votre conseiller et garde du corps ! " présenta Yolande.

Tous les centaures se poussèrent pour laisser passer une silhouette cachée par un épais manteau de soie verte qui s'avançaient vers Harry. Il s'arrêta en face de lui et retira son capuchon. C'était un elfe, une longue chevelure argentée avec des yeux dorés qui s'agenouilla devant Harry.

" Je donnerais ma vie pour vous, votre majesté ! "

" Appelez moi Harry ! Quel est votre nom ? "

" Axel Far'el ! " répondit l'elfe.

Axel sentait partout autour de lui la puissance de son seigneur, son aura était tellement pure qu'il se demandait s'il ne rêvait pas. Oui, il le protégerait au péril de sa vie, un tel être ne devait en aucun cas être tué, il n'en existait qu'un tous les milles ans.

" Tu peux te lever Axel ! " sourit Harry.

" Bien, votre majesté ! "

" Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! " soupira Harry.

" Comme vous le souhaitez…Harry ! " se résigna Axel.

" Votre majesté, vous devez nous suivre pour votre intronisation ! " demanda Yolande.

Harry hocha la tête et Axel se releva, suivant son seigneur. Il sortirent de la salle et Yolande se retourna vers les professeurs avant de sortir à son tour.

" Il ne sera de retour que vendredi au soir ! " déclara Yolande avant de ne sortir à son tour.

* * *

Les élèves et les professeurs prenaient leur repas dans la Grande Salle, vendredi soir était enfin arrivé et personne n'avait de nouvelles du professeur Harry Potter. Ginny en eu rapidement assez et se leva brusquement de table avant de se diriger vers la table des professeurs et plus particulièrement vers Dumbledore.

" Un problème Gin' ? " demanda une voix, provenant des portes de la Grande Salle.

" Harry ! " cria Ginny avant de courir et de lui sauter dans les bras.

" Et bien, on pourra pas dire que je t'ai pas manqué ! " rigola Harry en la serra dans ses bras avant de la relâcher.

" Désolé, j'avais juste un peu peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas été très clair sur le pourquoi de ton départ ! " soupira Ginny.

" Ce n'était pas grand chose Gin' ! Pourrais tu aller t'asseoir que je puisse aller manger ? " sourit Harry.

Ginny rougit légèrement et partit se rasseoir à sa place, Harry la suivit un petit moment du regard avant de partir s'installer à son tour entre Séverus et Axel qui venait de se placer à côté de lui sous la demande de Dumbledore.

" Tout s'est bien passé ? " demanda Dumbledore.

" Parfaitement bien ! " répondit Harry en commençant à manger.

" Vous êtes de garde pour la sortie de demain ! " le prévint Séverus.

" Je vois ! Et avec qui ? " questionna Harry.

" Minerva et moi ! " répondit Séverus.

" Bien ! Je pourrais voir Mark comme ça, ça va faire longtemps que je ne suis pas passé le voir. " sourit Harry.

" N'oubliez pas de surveiller les élèves. " soupira Séverus.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis quasiment sûr d'en trouver une bonne partie dans sa boutique. " rigola Harry.

" Votre ami est si doué que ça ? " questionna Séverus.

" Bien sûr, en fait c'est moi qui dessine la plupart des modèles et c'est lui qui les réalise. Au fait Axel, je te demanderais de ne pas venir avec moi demain. " ordonna Harry.

" Très bien mais si vous avez un problème, criez mon nom et je viendrais. " expliqua Axel.

" Je m'en souviendrais. " le rassura Harry.

* * *

" Harry, lèves toi, tu dois venir nous surveiller à Pré-au-lard. " cria une voix près de son oreille.

" Gin' ? Cette sortie n'est prévue que dans deux longues heures. " protesta Harry en se cachant sous sa couette.

" Debout marmotte. " rigola Ginny en enlevant la couverture d'un coup sec avant de se geler devant le dos nu de son ami.

Devant elle, se tenait le plus magnifique ange qu'elle ait jamais vu de toute sa vie, les ailes de la même couleur que ceux d'Harry, les yeux aussi verts que son ami mais des cheveux aussi rouges que le feu, un visage fin et des traits plus doux qu'aristocratiques ; c'était un parfait mélange entre Harry et sa mère qu'elle avait pu admirer plusieurs fois en photo.

" Tu as triché. " soupira Harry en se levant et en enfilant un tee-shirt noir pour cacher son tatouage.

" Il est magnifique Harry, c'est le plus beau tatouage que j'ai vu de toute ma vie. Mais pourquoi ne bouge t'il pas ? " questionna Ginny en fixant le dos à présent couvert de son ami.

" Parce qu'il faut d'abord que je l'accepte entièrement. Sais-tu pourquoi il ressemble énormément à ma mère ? " répondit Harry.

Ginny réfléchit quelques instants avant de secouer la tête, Harry ne parlait que rarement de ses parents.

" Parce que je n'ai quasiment aucun souvenir d'elle alors que j'en ai plusieurs de mon père ; c'est en sa mémoire que je me suis fait tatoué ce dessin. " expliqua Harry en enfilant un pantalon tout aussi noir que son haut et une robe ouverte blanche bordée de noir.

" Veux tu voir le mien maintenant que je connais le tien ? " interrogea Ginny.

" Mais je le connais déjà, n'as tu pas écrit en gros I love you Colin ? " ricana Harry.

" Idiot ! " soupira Ginny en retirant son haut, se retrouvant en soutien-gorge devant Harry avant de se tourner pour lu présenter son dos.

Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui resta bouche bée devant le spectacle, devant lui se tenait fièrement un grand tigre blanc aux yeux intensément verts striés de jaune.

" Pourquoi avoir pris ma forme animagi Gin' ? " questionna Harry.

" Parce que je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi belle et pour te prouver que je t'aimerais toujours. " sourit Ginny.

" Qu'as dit Colin à ce sujet ? " demanda Harry.

" Qu'il comprenait tout à fait car tu es mon meilleur ami et qu'il est lui même resté abasourdi par la beauté de ta forme animagi. " sourit Ginny.

" Je vois. Bon allons y, je ne voudrais pas arriver en retard devant tous ces morveux. " rigola Harry en sortant de son appartement suivi de près par Ginny.

" Professeur Potter. " cria une voix dans le couloir.

" Adryan ? Que se passe t'il ? " demanda Harry en fixant son élève.

" Je…j'ai fait une bêtise. " répondit Adryan.

" Laquelle ? " questionna Harry alors que Ginny restait à l'écart.

" J'ai avoué à mon père que je refusais d'entrer dans les rangs de Voldemort, il m'a déshérité, ça ne me dérange pas vraiment parce que mon coffre est bien remplie à Gringotts mais il m'a dit qu'il me laissait une semaine pour changer d'avis ou il tuait ma mère. Je la déteste mais je ne peux pas la laisser mourir par ma faute. " expliqua Adryan.

" Je vois. Adryan, laisse moi m'occuper de ça, tu veux bien ? " questionna Harry.

" Bien entendu. Je vous fait confiance professeur. " acquiesça Adryan.

" Ravi de te l'entendre dire. Maintenant rejoins tes camarades, oublies cette histoire et vis ta vie à fond. " sourit Harry.

" Merci beaucoup professeur. " sourit Adryan avant de partir rejoindre les Serpentard de son année.

" Que comptes tu faire ? " questionna Ginny.

" Faire en sorte que Rigel Flint passe le reste de sa misérable vie à Azkaban ou se fasse embrasser par un détraqueur. " déclara froidement Harry.

" Penses tu que sa femme soit dans le coup ? " demanda Ginny.

" Bien sûr mais si son mari est en prison, elle ne menacera pas Adryan de se tuer pour qu'il passe dans leur camp. " expliqua Harry.

" C'est une bonne idée mais comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? " reprit Ginny.

" Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai dit mais j'avais réussi à bloquer mon lien avec Voldemort pendant mon entraînement, il suffit que je le débloque quelques instants pour connaître le lieu de la prochaine attaque et faire arrêter Flint. " sourit Harry.

" Pourquoi ne pas faire ça pour toutes ses attaques ? " interrogea Ginny.

" Il le saurait et m'enverrait de mauvaises informations comme pour le département des mystères. " répondit Harry.

" Je vois. Bon, et si nous rejoignions les autres maintenant ? Ils doivent nous attendre. " dit Ginny avant de pousser Harry vers le hall.

* * *

« Harry ! » s'exclama un châtain aux yeux bleus clairs avant de prendre le brun dans ses bras.

« Théo, tu m'as manqué. » avoua Harry en resserrant légèrement leur étreinte, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Pour moi c'est comme si nous ne nous étions séparés que quelques semaines. » rigola Théo en se détachant de son ami.

« Pas trop difficile de passer sa dernière année avec des gamins ? » se moqua gentiment Harry sous le regard mauvais des 7ème années qui passaient dans le coin.

« Non car je ne suis pas le seul et Draco m'a préparé une chambre dans ses appartements. » répondit Théo avec un petit sourire rêveur.

« Vraiment ? Le grand Draco Malefoy a décidé de t'héberger ? Je me demande ce qu'il y a là-dessous. » pouffa Harry devant les joues rouges de Théo.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » répliqua Théo en regardant ailleurs.

« Tout le monde est réveillé maintenant, ça me rassure. » sourit gentiment Harry avant de pousser Théo dans les bras de Draco qui passait par là.

« J'ai des mioches à surveiller moi. » ajouta t-il en faisant un signe de la main avant de rejoindre Séverus.

« Je ne pense pas que vos élèves apprécient la comparaison. » commenta Séverus en le voyant arriver à ses côtés.

« Dommage. Alors, qu'allez vous faire à Pré-au-Lard à part effrayer les élèves qui croiseront votre chemin ? » s'enquit Harry, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Peut-être visiter la boutique de vêtements de votre ami pour voir ce que votre imagination a pu créer. » répondit Séverus.

« C'est vrai que quelques petits changements ne vous feraient pas de mal. » avoua Harry en continuant à avancer.

« Comme ? »

« Vos robes ne sont pas adaptés, nous sommes en guerre, vous devriez vous procurer des robes de bataille. Peut-être que vous pourriez aussi changer de couleur de temps en temps, je ne parles pas forcément de vos robes mais de ce que vous portez en dessous. Beaucoup d'élèves vous trouvent séduisant, vous pourriez les impressionner en changeant légèrement de style. » expliqua Harry.

« Je me moque de l'avis de mes élèves en ce qui concerne mon physique. » commenta brièvement Séverus en s'approchant de l'entrée du magasin de Mark.

« Et pourtant vous avez beaucoup changé depuis mes années à Poudlard. » répliqua Harry en observant le teint de porcelaine qui avait remplacé la pâleur maladive, les cheveux lisses et soyeux débarrassés de gras et le corps musclé de son ancien professeur.

« Je peux vous assurer que je n'ai pas changé pour mes élèves. » déclara Séverus en entrant dans le magasin.

« Donc vous avouez avoir changer pour quelqu'un. » s'exclama Harry.

« Peut-être. » avoua Séverus en fixant Harry d'un regard amusé avant d'aller fouiller dans le magasin.

« Vous vous êtes réconciliés ? » s'enquit Mark en arrivant aux côtés d'Harry, un sourcil haussé.

« Il est différent de ce que je pensais. » dit Harry avant d'observer le grand nombre de ses étudiants présents dans la boutique.

Il commençait à marcher entre les allées avant de se stopper brutalement, la vision d'une attaque apparaissant devant ses yeux, une attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse où se trouvaient de nombreux sorciers ou sorcières innocentes.

« Je dois y aller. Flint, attends moi j'arrive. » souffla Harry avant de disparaître dans un POP.

« Où est-il parti ? Il doit surveiller les élèves. » gronda Séverus en arrivant près de Mark à grandes enjambées.

« Je ne sais pas, il a parler d'un Flint avant de transplaner. » répondit Mark, clairement inquiet quant au départ abrupt de son meilleur ami.

« Oh non ! » murmura Adryan en entendant la conversation entre les deux sorciers.

**_Fini!! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?_**

**_Reviews please!!_**

**_Bonne soirée_**


End file.
